


Security Breach

by MarieHeart



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, Love at First Sight, Lovers To Enemies, Lust at First Sight, Past Ana Amari/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Past Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:18:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 48,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieHeart/pseuds/MarieHeart
Summary: they're supposed to be enemies, yet why do they love each other?





	1. Beating Hearts & Flashing Lights

**Location: Dorado, Mexico | Time: 22:00**

“We’re supposed to be on a mission. I really don’t think we have time for this.” Fareeha protests, trailing behind her friends and fellow Overwatch agents as they approach the entrance to a local night club.

The mission was simple: figure out the trouble that Los Muertos has been causing in Dorado and put a stop to it. Or at least, it seemed simple enough, anyways. Fareeha and company have been in Dorado for three days now with no luck or reliable leads to the whereabouts of the headquarters of the Dorado gang.

“Think of this as some recon.” Lena snickers, looking back at the grumpy Amari with a grin. “Oh chin up! We’ve been working nonstop ever since we got here. We deserve a break.”

“She’s right, you know.” The blonde angel chimes, stopping for a moment to pat down the wrinkles of Fareeha’s black v-neck shirt that she threw on for their spontaneous night out. Angela wore a short white halter neck dress and gold heels, which matched with her reputation perfectly.

Lena wore a cropped black leather jacket, an orange racerback crop top, and black skinny jeans with matching black ankle boots. Jesse’s attire was somewhat similar, with a white t-shirt under a distressed denim jacket, denim jeans, and his signature boots.

Fareeha’s eyes scan over the group and their apparel, then look at the locals who have been watching them ever since they got there. Without a doubt, they stand out. The locals show plenty of skin, practically wearing swimsuits and skirts into the club. She looks at her own clothes and gets self-conscious for a moment. Perhaps she should have looked more into what everyone in the area wore first before she got dressed? Her black v-neck plus black ripped jeans combo was casual, but not the right kind of casual.

No matter. It was too late to change, as they were already being let into the club by a silent yet intimidating bouncer.

Her eyes narrow to adjust to the sudden burst of flashing, colorful lights, her ears piercing at how loud the music, which seems to switch between Spanish and English, was. She crinkles her nose slightly, looking around and seeing the various people around them dance, drink, and engage in whatever other activities that they were preoccupied with. There were so many people- so many _drunk_ people. There was a reason why Fareeha never went clubbing back home.

Her train of thought interrupts when she bumps into her three friends who suddenly stop short from the bar. She looks down at the short brunette, who has a scowl on her face. “We got company.” Lena spits out, her eyes glaring towards the bar.

Raising a brow, Fareeha turns her attention to where her friends were looking.

There at the bar, sitting alone by herself yet surrounded by the other club goers, was a purple-haired woman with slit eyebrows and a beauty mark under her eye. She wore a purple leather jacket with seemingly useless straps on the sleeves, a purple bikini top, and a tight, curve-hugging short purple skirt with slits on the side that expose her bare thighs and the matching bikini bottom under it. She brings her glass to her indigo lips, lashes fluttering slightly before purple eyes turn and lock right onto hers.

And in that moment, it felt like the whole world stops spinning, and it was just the two of them.

Their gazes lock tight onto each other, a mix of curiosity, interest, wariness, and attraction. They’re being drawn to each other. Fareeha knows it. This woman knows it.

Fareeha is brought back to reality when the spunky brunette suddenly blocks her view from getting all up in the stranger’s face. She follows shortly after, still standing in the back but standing close enough to listen and talk and back up if need be.

“Why, you-!” Tracer growls, pushing herself into the woman’s personal space. “You have a lot of nerve being here-!”

The woman purses her lips, her eyes rolling slightly as she downs the rest of her drink and she turns in her seat to face the group properly. “You all _do_ realize that this is a _public_ place, right? And, if I remember correctly, I’m the one who’s _actually_ from here.”

Fareeha can’t help but stifle a snicker. She isn’t aware of who this woman is, or what her relation is to Lena, but she’s got sass. She’ll admit that.

“Where’s the rest of your Talon friends, huh?” Jesse questions, raising a brow.

Talon? This girl is a part of Talon? Clearly Fareeha is not being filled in on everything she needs to know.

The stranger raises her own brow before sighing almost dramatically. “ _Relájate_. I’m here by myself. I know this concept might sound foreign to you, but I _do_ actually have a life, yknow. I drink, I dance, I have fun.” She hums, pursing her lips. “Or I’m trying to at least.”

Lena grumbles at her sass, only stopping once Angela puts her hand on her shoulder to calm her. “How can we trust you when you say you’re the only Talon operative here?” The doctor asks. “You’re not exactly a reliable source, Sombra.”

Sombra? _The_ Sombra? This was her? This was the infamous hacker that everyone’s warned her about? Fareeha can hardly believe it, that someone who’s done so much damage and knows so much about practically everything and everybody could look like… well, like that. She’s impressed, more than anything. But Fareeha stays quiet for now, choosing to watch. Despite the attraction, this girl is still the enemy.

“Believe what you want. All I’m saying is you guys better chill out before you cause a scene and make all of us look bad.” She tilts her head to make emphasis on the nearby cameras all around the club.

“She’s right.” Fareeha finally speaks up, stepping forward to make herself properly seen. “If we start a fight, it’ll look bad. It’ll be on tape, video evidence and everything. And even then, she could mess with the footage to make it look in her favor anyways.” She turns her attention from her companions to the purple-haired woman sitting, and she feels her cheeks warm red from finally getting a better look at her up close.

Sombra seems to relax more when Fareeha speaks. She sits up, almost exposing her already exposed chest to her and crossing her legs, looking coolly at the soldier. “Fareeha Amari. I’ve heard so much about you.” She purrs, their gazes locking on once again. “I never expected you to be so… charming. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

Fareeha’s eyes can’t help but wander for a moment down her body. She swallows the lump in her throat hard, feeling the tension between the two of them start to grow even more the longer they stare at each other. It only breaks when, once again, Lena snaps her back to reality.

“You better watch yourself, you thief!” She huffs, pulling Fareeha back closer to them. “We’ve got your eyes on you, so don’t even think about trying anything tonight!”

Sombra rolls her eyes once again, giving the bartender a tip and standing up. “Yea, yea. You go ahead and do that.” She chuckles, starting to walk away, only to twirl around and flash a smirk back at the soldier. “Bye Fareeha.” She cooes with a little wave and a wink before disappearing into the crowd.

How could one woman make her so flustered like this? Let alone a woman who is supposed to be the enemy! Fareeha isn’t supposed to be attracted to the enemy!

“Gosh, she just ruffles my feathers every time!” Lena grumbles, looking back at the agents. “We’ll have to keep an eye on her.”

Angela nods. “I agree. Let’s split up and make sure she doesn’t pull anything. Everyone, keep your comms on.” She taps the ear piece in her ear, making note that they each have one.

The four of them look to each other and nod in silent agreement before dispersing, each going a different direction.

Fareeha doesn’t really pay attention to what her friends are doing. Her mind is flooding with thoughts of the hacker that she just met. Her amber eyes scan her surroundings, absent-mindedly looking for the girl in the crowd. It’s so dark, and there’s so many people. Maybe she just disappeared-

“Back off, _taradita_!” A familiar voice yells, followed by the slurred protesting and groaning of a drunk patron.

 The soldier turns and sees Sombra, in the corner of the room being pinned in by a larger, obviously intoxicated man. He has her by her wrists, and it looks like he’s trying to push her towards the back exit of the club. Acting almost on instinct, Fareeha quickens her pace and rushes over to them as he’s practically dragging her to the door. She shoves him off the smaller woman and gets between the two of them, catching her with one arm before she falls from the loss of balance and using her free arm to create distance.

“She said back off.” Amari says coolly.

The man growls and says something in Spanish, something only Sombra seems to understand as she’s the only one in the conversation who was fluent. She rolls her eyes and wraps her arms around her savior, sticking her tongue out as he stumbles off. “What an ass.”

Fareeha scoffs slightly, only now realizing that the two of them were holding each other. She clears her throat and helps her down to a nearby couch, sitting beside her. “Are you alright?”

Sombra tilts her head, watching her curiously and smirks. “Oh I’m fine. You just saved that poor guy’s life. He didn’t want to have to deal with what I would have done to him.”

The Egyptian chuckles and rolls her eyes a little, earning a quiet giggle from the girl beside her. She notices her scoot closer to her. “Thank you, though. For helping me back there.” Sombra smiles, her hands slowly touching her bicep.

 _Wow, her hands are soft._ Fareeha watches her delicate, manicured fingers as they trace the shapes of her muscles on her arm. Her heart is practically beating out of her chest from the contact.

“Do you always save girls from gross, drunk assholes?”

“You’re the first one, really.”

Sombra grins at that, her slender digits gracing up to Fareeha’s chin and making her look at her. It didn’t take much force though. Fareeha’s reacting to her touch all on her own.

Their eyes lock into yet another long, compelling gaze. They don’t say a word, or move. They just watch each other. The world around them almost mutes, with only the slight reflections of lights moving in each other’s irises that give any indication to them of where they happen to be at the moment.

“Dance with me.”

The Amari’s eyes widen from surprise, and before she can protest the hacker is already standing and tugging at her hand.

“I... I don’t really dance-“

She laughs, bringing her to the dance floor. “Whaaaat? You come to a dance club, without knowing how to dance? Cmon. Show me what you got.” She grins at her, stopping when they’re in the middle of the crowd.

Nobody else pays attention to the two women, as they’re too caught up in their own dancing. The music is fast-paced, not really something for a romantic slow dance, which is something Fareeha is relieved about.

But then she locks eyes with Sombra once again, and her gaze starts to wander down as she realizes that the girl’s jacket is slowly peeling down to her elbows, exposing her shoulders and chest to her. Her cheeks flush pink, thankfully hidden by the darkness that’s only being illuminated briefly by flashing, colorful beams of light.

She watches as she sways her hips to the beat of the music, how she instantly starts to lose herself in the song. Sombra twirls for her, pressing her back against the taller woman’s chest and rolling her hips back against hers. Fareeha’s hands rest at her hips, softly squeezing and almost guiding, though they start to wander up and down her sides. Without even realizing it, their breathing starts to get heavier as they roll their bodies against each other to the music, their hands starting to explore with Fareeha’s on the exposed parts of Sombra’s body and Sombra’s on the soldier’s strong arms and shoulders.

Sombra spins again, this time facing her dance partner. Her arms wrap around the taller woman’s neck, her hips still swaying and swirling, almost hypnotizing the agent. Their faces inch closer to each other, their breath hot and heavy against each other’s lips as they grind their bodies against each other, their tension growing.

Their foreheads press against the others, and their lips just aching and silently begging to taste and connect.

_“Fareeha-“_

She hears the buzzing sound in her ear and pulls her head back. Damn it.

Fareeha looks back at the small woman in her arms, and she shares her same disappointed look. “Your friends calling?”

The raven-haired woman nods with a sigh. “Sorry I-“

Sombra raises a finger to her lips, stopping her from speaking. She leans in close to her ear, her breath against her neck causing shivers down her spine.

“I’ll be in touch.”

She says simply, softly brushing her lips against her skin before she pulls away. Just like before, she flashes a smirk and waves before disappearing once more into the crowd, leaving Fareeha standing alone with her fellow Overwatch agents calling for her in her ear.

“Fareeha, come in, Fareeha! Do you have eyes on Sombra??”

She swallows hard, her fingers gracing against the small part of her neck that Sombra had kissed before she left.

“No. She disappeared from earlier. I never saw her the rest of the night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I wrote a similar one-shot fic to this for Sombra & Pharah that isn't related. This is my first fanfiction series!  
> \- For reference if those are interested, the song I listened to and pictured for the dancing scene was "Love Myself" (Wild Culture remix) by Qveen Herby.


	2. Sleepless Nights & Early Calls

**Location: Watchpoint: Gibraltar | Time: 02:00**

Blurry beams of flashing purple and pink lights illuminate the hazy darkness. There’s music playing, but it feels muffled, almost as if it’s playing in another room. Everything is spotty, splotchy moving figures surrounding the area in a circle. Are they people? They seem like people. Or they at least seem like they’re supposed to be people.

The only thing that is clear is the dancing purple-haired girl in the center of it all. She looks like she’s saying something to her but no words leave her lips. She extends her hand out to her, almost as if she’s asking her to follow her somewhere.

Yet, when Fareeha reaches out to take her hand, it feels like the distance between them is growing. And growing. And growing.

The darkness around them is starting to creep in, the figures fully disappearing. Sombra’s image is disintegrating, leaving just remnants of purple and pink dust in her place.

“Wait!”

Fareeha’s eyes widen and she shoots up with a gasp. A hand raises to her forehead to wipe her hair back. She’s sweating? Why is she getting so worked up over this girl? She’s supposed to be the enemy, damn it!

She looks to the alarm clock at her side.

02:00. 2 am.

She heaves a big sigh and flops back down, staring up at the ceiling. It’s been three days now since they returned from their mission from Dorado with no luck of figuring out what Los Muertos is up to.

Three days since she last saw Sombra at the club.

She brushes her finger tips against her neck, tracing her own skin, almost as if it’ll bring back the feeling of the girl’s soft lips making contact in the same spot that night.

_I’ll be in touch._

What was that supposed to mean when they had no way of contacting each other? There was no exchange of phone numbers, or emails, or anything of the sort. Surely she must have just been trying to get her flustered and riled up, because if she really meant it when she said that she’d be in touch then---

_Bzzzzttt_.

Her train of thought is broken by the sudden sound of vibrating coming from her side table. She turns her attention to the source, her phone buzzing in place and the screen lighting up. The soldier carefully picks up the device and looks at the screen for the caller ID.

No caller ID. Interesting.

She hesitates. Could it really be her? No. It can’t be. She never gave the girl her number. It’s probably some telemarketer trying to sell her something, or scam her into some pyramid scheme. Fareeha chews her lip as she tries to decide, time quickly ticking. This phone isn’t going to ring forever.

She groans. “Oh, what the hell-“ Moving so quickly she doesn’t even give herself time to think, she answers the call. “Hello?”

“ _¡Hola!_ ”

Her breath hitches. No fucking way. Her jaw drops, her hand covering her mouth to try to cover her surprise. She hears a giggle on the other end of the line, almost as if Sombra could see the state of shock she’s in.

“Surprised to hear from me? I told you I’d keep in touch.” She pauses. “Did you think I forgot about you, raptora?"

 Fareeha could feel her cheeks heat up even more. This is only the second real conversation they’re having with each other and Sombra already has a pet name for her.

“How did you get my number?”

The other girl chuckles. “Don’t act so surprised, raptora. I have my ways of finding out things I want to know.”

That sounds ominous. It’s just another reminder that this girl, no matter how attractive the soldier finds her, is a lot more dangerous than she seems. She’s a hacker for Talon. Fareeha mentally repeats to herself, making sure to be careful about what she says to her. Who knows what she’ll do with this information?

“What do you want, Sombra? I’m not telling you anything about Helix or Overwatch or anything like that.”

“If I wanted to know things about Helix or Overwatch, I would have already found it out by now. I wouldn’t be calling you up at… what time is it there for you? 2 in the morning?” She chuckles. “Oh, but now you might get the wrong idea… this isn’t a booty call, Fareeha.”

If her cheeks weren’t red enough as is, they were now. She tries to speak, but she’s so flustered it’s all just noise vomit. She doesn’t even know what she’s trying to say. Sombra’s just laughing at her, and she hears the faintest sound of a bed shifting in the background. So she’s at home, or assumingly a home at the very least. It’s still hard to figure out what Sombra’s motives are at this point. She wouldn’t be trying to do recon work while she’s at home, would she?

“So then, what do you want? You never answered my question.” The soldier finally responds after figuring out the proper words.

“I thought it would have been obvious by now, raptora. I want you.”

Again, this girl leaves her speechless. She’s messing with her, she has to be. She has some ulterior motive, and she’s trying to break her down by getting her flustered. Fareeha is silently trying to convince herself this, at the very least. Because there was no possible way that Fareeha could even comprehend the chance of the enemy actually having any kind of attraction to her.

“You’re lying.”

“Believe what you want to believe, raptora.” She chuckles. There’s a long pause before she speaks again. “Buuuuut… I do think I could help you with your little Los Muertos problem. After all, that was the whole reason why you were in Dorado in the first place, no?”

The soldier’s brows furrow. How did she know that? Overwatch missions are supposed to be confidential.

“How can I trust you? No offense, but you’re supposed to be the enemy here, Sombra. So forgive me if I don’t exactly just trust you right off the bat here.”

“Ah, raptora your suspicions wound me. But it’s understandable.” She lets out a dramatic sigh. “I’ll send you a location. Meet me there tomorrow at 20:00. Don’t be late, and come alone.”

She swallows the lump in her throat hard. She could feel her heartrate rising. “This is a trap.”

“Come prepared to fight then if you think so. Don’t tell anyone else about this, or you won’t have my help, raptora. Do we have a deal?”

Fareeha chews at her bottom lip, hard enough for blood to be drawn at this point. Should she really trust this girl? This girl that she literally just met, and that her friends distrust? This girl who is supposed to be a whole lot more dangerous than she comes off. Her common sense is saying no, or to at least not keep this a secret. But she has this feeling that if she tries to pull a fast one on her, Sombra will already know and be ten steps ahead of her plan. After all, she’s found out all this other information before mysteriously.

“Well?”

Her voice brings her back to reality. She needs to make a decision, and fast, before she suddenly changes her mind about potentially helping her.

The soldier sighs, silently pondering how the hell she got herself mixed up in this.

“Deal.”


	3. Neon Skulls & Moonlit Meetings

**Location: Dorado, Mexico | Time: 20:00**

The sudden urgency to return back to Dorado was quite the surprise to her fellow Overwatch agents, due to the fact that not only was she going back to finish their mission but she was insisting on doing it all by herself. It took everything in her power to convince her teammates to let her go on her own without giving any sort of suspicion that she was meeting with a certain purple-haired enemy hacker.

Fareeha takes out her phone and dims the brightness, double-checking that she was at the correct location given the coordinates that Sombra had texted her from an unknown number. She looks up at the time at the very top of the screen.

20:00

 She bites her bottom lip, looking around at her surroundings for any sign of the girl she was supposed to be meeting with. In her hurry to get here, she just now realizes that she’s standing in the closest alleyway of what appears to be a local bakery. She breathes in the mixed scent of fresh bread from the establishment to her left and the saltiness from the ocean to her right.  Everything is quiet, for the most part, which is understandable considering the time. The only noises that fill the silence are the waves crashing against the nearby shoreline over the ledge, the distant chatter of the marketplace nearby, and whatever was going on inside the bakery.

“You came.” A too-familiar voice says matter-of-factly from behind her.

She jumps slightly from the sudden voice, turning to see the woman she was waiting for. Sombra wore all black this time, which was different from the signature purple revealing outfit that she wore at the club the night they met. She wore black, slightly baggy pants that stopped at her knees, with what looks like a black zipper jacket tied around her waist. Her stomach was exposed as she wore a cropped, black shirt with a high collar/cowl combo. Her hands were only slightly covered by black, fingerless gloves, and her choice of footwear were knee-high combat like boots. Her purple-ombre hair was put up in a bun, fully exposing the shaved sides of her head that feature a rather complicated looking piece of hardware that Fareeha just wasn’t sure if it was actually implanted into her head or could be taken out freely.

And after all of that, the thing that caught her eye the most was the neon green skeletal body paint on the exposed areas of her form. Fareeha could recognize that style of body paint anywhere. This was how the Los Muertos gang dressed.

Sombra, as nonchalant as ever, tilts her head slightly and examines the Overwatch agent’s own choice of attire. She senses a pattern in Fareeha’s casual wardrobe, as she’s wearing basically the same exact thing she wore to the club. She just looks more bulky this time, as she’s probably hiding a weapon under that jacket. Hell, she might even have some form of a raptora suit under that for all Sombra knows.

“How are you supposed to blend in here when you look like that?” The hacker questions with a raised brow and a chuckle, folding her arms over her chest.

The elder woman’s cheeks flush pink from embarrassment. That… was a fair point to make. From Fareeha’s perspective, Sombra was the one here who looked way too out of place. But from a Dorado local’s perspective? Sombra was basically the norm here.

“I… didn’t exactly bring a change of clothes or anything.” Fareeha makes out sheepishly, clearing her throat and earning a giggle from the girl.

“That’s ok. I can fix you up real quick while I explain what’s going on.” She waves her over deeper into the alley before she has the taller woman sit down on the steps. Reaching into the pouches of her belt, she takes out what looks to be the neon green makeup that she herself has on. She probably keeps it on her in case of touch-ups, which is understandable.

Fareeha flinches slightly as Sombra begins to apply the makeup onto her. She hopes that this paint is pigmented enough to cover the pink in her cheeks. She clears her throat again. “So, what exactly is the plan here?”

“I can’t tell you where Los Muertos hangs out.” She states outright, and holds up a free finger before Fareeha has the chance to protest. “But I can tell you where their guns are. They aren’t exactly the sharpest tools in the shed. Their location was bound to be found out sooner or later, if not by you then by LumériCo.”

She furrows her brows slightly, only to hear a sound of disapproval from the girl. “Relax your face, raptora! No wrinkles!”

The agent blinks and quickly relaxes once more, letting the hacker continue with her work. In the meantime though, Sombra continues to raise questions within her. Why won’t she tell her where the gang is based out of, but she’ll tell her where their weapons are? What’s the whole point of getting in disguise like this in the first place? Why is she even helping _her_ out of all people in Overwatch? Is she really as bad of a person that her friends make her out to be?

The questions won’t stop appearing. They distract Fareeha long enough for her to finally realize how close they were together, how there’s been a silence between them for who knows how long. The alleyway is dark, with only Sombra’s neon green, fluorescent body paint even indicating that she was there. Yet, Fareeha can’t help but find the girl’s soft, purple eyes in the darkness, and she feels herself being pulled into her yet again just like the night they met.

She feels Sombra adjust her jacket, rolling up the sleeves of it to her elbow and painting skeletal body parts on her exposed arms and neck. Finally, the hacker puts away the paint and makes some last minute changes to the soldier’s attire. She cuffs up her jeans, just above the point where her combat boots end so that she wouldn’t have to paint her legs too. Using a hair tie from her pouch, she puts Fareeha’s dark locks into a little high ponytail and steps back to examine her creation.

She grins in approval and whistles a little. “Now _that’s_ more like it.” Sombra extends a hand out to her to help her up from her seat on the stairs.

She hesitates for a moment before she accepts, holding onto the girl’s hand and looking at a nearby window to see her reflection. She sees two, neon green skeletons, one taller than the other, standing hand in hand close beside each other. Fareeha stares, almost full of awe, looking to her side to see that Sombra beside her was looking the same exact way.

Their eyes meet once more, and it happens again. It feels like the entire world stops, and it’s just the two of them. Hand in hand, so close together. Just two, neon green skeletons illuminating a world of darkness. She sees Sombra lean in closer to her, having to stand on her tip-toes to try and reach her face.

Fareeha freezes for a moment, and the two voices within her fight between leaning in as well and pulling back. Ultimately, the voice that pulls back wins, and her body follows with the command, leaving a disappointed hacker to pout and try to shrug it off.

“This will get us in without question, as long as they don’t try to talk to us and look too closely at us.” Sombra explains, letting go of the soldier’s hand and walking forward. “Follow me.”

 ------------- 

The walk to the warehouse was silent. Fareeha couldn’t tell if it was a comfortable or a tense silence however. She follows the other girl in front of her until she suddenly stops and raises a hand to signal for her to cease movement. She watches her movements carefully, seeing her wave her over so that she could see just what they were up against.

The two women peak their heads around the corner, seeing the open warehouse at the docks of Dorado’s bay. Multiple Los Muertos members, a mix of human and omnic, were standing guard. All armed. Just from peaking where they were, Fareeha could see that they were hoarding military weapons, and a whole lot of them.

“So what’s the plan?” Fareeha questions, looking to the hacker at her side.

“Simple. We walk right in, you do what you came to do, and then we walk right out.” She shrugs in reply, looking at the soldier and giggling at her unamused face. “Look, we’re in disguise. Whatever you came to do, you can do it as long as you don’t do anything stupid to gain attention to yourself, ok? And if we have to knock some heads out, I’m ready.” She reveals the loaded fully-automatic machine pistol that was hidden at her side.

Fareeha narrows her eyes slightly at her, earning an exasperated sigh. “Don’t act so surprised. I know you’re carrying the big guns on you.” Sombra nods in the direction of the not-so-hidden rocket launcher from under her jacket.

The soldier huffs and looks to the warehouse. “Let’s just get this done already.”

“Aw, don’t say that. You sound like you’re trying to get away from me.” She teases and playfully pokes the elder’s cheek, leading the way towards the warehouse.

Fareeha blushes and sighs quietly to herself, following after the shorter girl. She keeps her eyes straight on the girl in front of her as they step onto the docks, trying not to draw any attention to herself from all the Spanish-speaking gang members surrounding them.

Her breath hitches when one of them approaches Sombra and slings an arm around her shoulder, the two of them conversing in the language almost playfully as she shoves them off of her and continues on her way. She feels… protective, of this girl? Was she jealous someone else had the nerve to wrap an arm around her and hold her close for even the shortest of seconds?

_Focus, Fareeha. You’re on a mission. That’s it._

“This way.” Sombra says quietly, walking into the warehouse without any hint of hesitation or nervousness. It’s almost like she’s a pro at this: being in disguise, wandering into dangerous places in order to get what she wants. Meanwhile, Fareeha feels like at any minute she’s going to burst from trying to keep her cool in such a high pressure situation with all these guns around her.

They go towards the center, where barely any Los Muertos members are seen. The hacker runs her finger over a shipment of guns, examining them for a moment. “This is what you came here for, raptora. Now, what will you do?” She questions her, not even trying to mask her curiosity.

The agent swallows the lump in her throat. Hard. “I didn’t actually think I would get this far.”

Sombra chuckles, stepping forward and standing in front of her. Their faces are close to each other’s yet again. Her purple eyes meet her, and before they get trapped in each other’s gazes they lower to the Egyptian’s lips. “You should learn to trust me more, raptora. I can give you what you want.”

Her eyes widen at her words, her cheeks flushing red under the neon green paint and her teeth anxiously chewing at her bottom lip. Now was not the time for flirting, damn it. There was never going to be a time for that, because this was the enemy!

“I…” She starts, too flustered to even make out any words properly. Her train of thought breaks however at the sudden voice yelling from the entrance of the warehouse.

The two women look at the source, and all of a sudden the Los Muertos members present had their guns raised and ready to shoot at them. There’s one in particular standing at the very front, pointing at the two of them. He must be the leader of this little group of the gang.

“Ay, we haven’t seen you two before! We don’t like random newcomers just showing up and hanging around our docks!” The one in the front shouts.

Sombra raises her hands in innocence, stepping forward. “Now, now. Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, shall we?” She says a bit too coolly for Fareeha’s comfort. The hacker looks back at her, almost as if she was trying to silently tell her something. Her purple eyes quickly move from looking at her to looking at something nearby and then back to looking at her. Fareeha, without trying to make it too obvious, looks in the direction of Sombra’s attention and sees a nearby inactivated turret.

Without even any warning, purple lines appear from Sombra’s raised finger tips and connect with the nearby turret, the sound of quick tapping flying by. Before she can even question it, the turret comes to life and bullets start flying erratically in all directions, causing Los Muertos members everywhere to disperse and run for cover.

“Don’t just stand there! Run!” The hacker yells and breaks Fareeha out of her confused trance, quickly grabbing her hand and tugging her along as they start running hand-in-hand.

“So what’s the plan now?!”

“Well, whatever you came here to do, you gotta get rid of these guys first!”

Her purple, skilled fingers type on a hologram that appears out of thin air once more, activating the nearby elevator shaft. Sombra runs inside with Fareeha just a step behind her, bringing the two of them to the rafters above in an instant. Looking down from their spot on the top rafters, they can see Los Muertos members scrambling around looking for them and trying to evade the bullets from the gun machine that was still spraying all over the place.

Sombra stops for a moment. Her face reads that she has an idea. Looking to Fareeha, she looks down at the hidden rocket launcher under her jacket. Her hands grip onto the iron, steel railings as she silently perfects her plan.

“What do you want to do with these weapons?”

Fareeha raises an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, do you want to take them or destroy them?” Sombra clarifies, and for once there’s no playfulness in her voice. No teasing. She was being serious.

The soldier hesitates for a moment. “These weapons are dangerous. Nobody should have access to them.”

“Perfect. You wait up here, and I’ll make sure these _taraditas_ can’t stop you from taking out these weapons.” She instructs, making sure that her own machine pistol was loaded as she steps onto the railings and balances herself.

Sombra looks at the elder, their eyes meeting once more, but their gaze isn’t the same kind of deepness as it was before. The world didn’t stop the same way this time. The world froze, but with a sense of urgency. Almost as if the world was going to end, and this was the last chance to say something.

“ _¡Asústame, Panteón!_ ” She grins at her before she leaps from the railings of the rafter, allowing herself to fall towards the group of Los Muertos gang members right below them.

Her eyes widen, watching in horror as she begins her descent. She grips tight onto her rocket launcher, ready to just toss it aside and try to reach out for her instead. “Sombra!”

The hacker crosses her arms over each other, almost like an X-shape. A sudden surge of purple, electrifying energy starts to build up and charge around her. She grits her teeth and grins almost proudly, her arms uncrossing and unleashing the energy that she had built up.

_“¡Apagando las luces!”_ Her voice echoes in the warehouse, landing on just a tall enough crate that breaks a fall that could have otherwise left her severely hurt.

The same purple energy that Sombra unleashed lingers onto everything in the room. The Los Muertos, all of the exposed machinery, even the weapons in the warehouse too. Nobody, no machine, no gun can move or even shoot a single bullet.

And that’s when it finally clicks.

Raising her rocket launcher, Fareeha lets the rockets rain from her spot on the rafters, the splash damage hitting and destroying her marked targets of the weapon crates, each exploding with each shot. The gang members scramble to get out of the way of the damage, hurling out curse words as they try to narrowly avoid being exploded with the weapons.

Sombra watches in admiration, cheering on as the last crate of weapons gets destroyed. It then takes her a moment to realize that the warehouse is going up in flames, and it’s starting to get real hot real fast.

“That’s enough, Fareeha! We have to go!” She yells out urgently to her, extending her arms out to her. “Just jump! It’s too late to take the elevator!”

Her eyes widen at the realization, holding onto her weapon and without much of a choice, she jumps from the railings towards Sombra who stood on the nearby surface. To her surprise, the smaller girl is a lot stronger than she appears, as she catches her without losing too much of her balance with no problem at all. The hacker sets her down to her feet and holds her hand once more, jumping down from the crate to the ground and running with her out of the burning warehouse, just in time as the sirens from the police force and fire department start to get closer.

Even when they’re far enough where they won’t be reached by law enforcement or any stray Los Muertos members, they keep running and running without letting go of each other. They don’t stop running until they’re out of breath, back to where this all started in the alleyway closest to the bakery.

They heave and hunch over, trying to catch their breath. Both women look at each other for a moment, before they break out in smiles. “We did it! Not bad, raptora.” Sombra praises with a chuckle, taking out a little rag from a pouch on her belt and wiping the skull paint on her face clean.

Fareeha chuckles and nods. “Yea… yea we did it.”

She flinches slightly and looks properly at the girl as the rag makes contact with her skin. Their eyes softly watch each other as both of their faces become free of neon green skulls, and it’s just the two of them again.

Sombra looks tired, yet peaceful in the bits of moonlight peeking into the alleyway. She looks like she’s going to collapse at any minute. Fareeha knows she probably looks the same, given all of the adrenaline that this little secret mission brought her.

“We make a pretty good team, yknow.”

The soldier blushes at that, straightening herself and clearing her throat. “Thanks for your help, Sombra. I… really appreciate it.”

The hacker looks up at her, gently caressing her cheek. She tilts her head, taking one last look at her before she steps back. “It’s getting pretty late. You look like you’re going to knock out, raptora.” She teases with a yawn of her own. “Hey… if you’re still here tomorrow, maybe I’ll show you around.” Sombra shrugs as she starts to walk off.

Fareeha chuckles slightly. “You’ll be in touch?”

Without turning around to face her or acknowledge her, she nods and waves a hand.

“Good night, raptora.”

She smiles slightly, turning on her heels to head to the hotel she chose for the night.

“Good night, Sombra.”


	4. Colorful Streets & Sandy Beaches

**Location: Dorado, Mexico | Time: 18:30**

Fareeha knows that the Overwatch carrier plane that will be coming to pick her up isn’t due to arrive until 20:00, leaving her with quite some time to relax and actually get the chance to look at what Dorado has to offer, aside from the thrill of busting up gang activity and the slight tension of protesting in the air. She hasn’t heard anything from Sombra ever since they parted ways the night before, though she remembers that the hacker had offered to show her around if she was still in the area. Without having a proper number to use to actually communicate with her, Fareeha is left with no choice but to wait for fate to let things fall into place for them to meet again, if that is what fate wishes to happen, anyways.

Dressed in a white tank top and blue denim jeans that are rolled and cuffed just above her ankle boots, her amber eyes remain hidden by dark aviator shades as she looks around at her surroundings. It is a lot livelier during this time of day. The colorful lights on the streets start to turn on as the sun begins its descent to allow the moon to take place in the sky. The street vendors are preparing for a dinner rush, with the various different smells of what she can assume to be the native cuisine filling the air and overlapping each other into one heavenly scent. The marketplace is loud, but strangely it reminds the agent of home and the marketplaces of Giza that she would attend in her free time. The mix of live, street music and friendly chatter is comforting, even in a new, foreign place like Dorado.

“Well, well, well. Look who actually showed up!”

Perhaps Fareeha is starting to get used to the entrances that this girl makes, because this time instead of jumping from the sudden voice she just chuckles and turns to face her. “Are you following me?” She teases. Wow, that’s a first.

Sombra purses her lips and raises a brow, almost suspicious of the sudden friendly and relaxed attitude the soldier is displaying now. “Don’t flatter yourself too much, raptora. I’m _from_ here, remember?” She quips right back at her, lightly hitting her shoulder in a playful manner before she rests her hand on her muscles. “Nice to see a change in outfit, by the way. You look good.” She winks.

Fareeha blushes slightly, finally looking her over to see what her choice of apparel was for the day now that they were neither undercover on a mission or in a night club. The hacker wears a form-fitting white tank crop top that exposes her midriff with what looks like the same purple bikini she wore at the club right under it. She wears black shorts that cut right at her thigh, with the jacket from last night wrapped around her waist like before. Her shoes are casual sandals, fitting since from the looks of it Sombra might have had plans to go to the beach. Her purple hair is pulled up into a messy ponytail, once again exposing the intricate designs on the shaved sides of her head, and a pair of purple, cat-eyelike sunglasses rest on top.

“You look good too.” The agent responds back before she realizes it, and for once she actually sees the younger girl’s cheeks flush a shade of pink. She has to bite back a chuckle at the newfound shyness that she has for a moment. Seeing her like this makes her more adorable than Fareeha found her before, really.

“Did you eat already? Hot tip: the best food you can get here as a tourist is from the vendors, not from those fancy expensive-ass restaurants that really only the higher ups can afford to go to.” Sombra states matter-of-factly, already taking her hand and tugging her to one of the nearby booths in question.

“Ah, I didn’t-“ Before she can finish though they’re already at the booth. Fareeha stares for a moment, not at the vendor or at the booth itself, but at the hand that she is currently holding. Have Sombra’s hands always been this soft? She blushes at the thought and pays no mind to it, breaking out of her conversation with her inner thoughts and returning back to reality to listen to Sombra and the old man speak to each other in their native tongue. From what she can tell, it looks like Sombra is a regular here, just by judging at the laughter and overall friendliness that the two share between each other.

The man catches Fareeha staring at the two of them and offers a warm smile, leaning over closer to Sombra and whispering something into her ear. Sombra’s cheeks flush pink at whatever the vendor shared with her and she laughs shyly, shaking her head. Without any knowledge of Spanish, Fareeha is completely lost in what they could possibly be saying. She’s making a mental note to start learning the basics once she gets back to the Watchpoint.

Sombra lets go of the agent’s hand and reaches into her pouch, taking out some money and paying the man before he goes to the little grill behind him and starts to cook. “This is called _Elote_.” She explains, leaning in close and pointing to where Fareeha should look. Fareeha turns her head in the direction and watches as the man prepares two ears of fresh maize on a stick and begins to season and top it with all kinds of condiments. “It’s really popular here. It’s essentially just corn on the cub, but with stuff added to it like chile powder, _cotija_ , lemon or lime juice, and more.” She explains.

Fareeha raises a brow slightly, glancing over at the shorter girl beside her who’s watching their food get finished. There’s something oddly… comforting about being here with Sombra. This isn’t a feeling she gets with any of her friends either. Is this right, though? Is it really okay for her to be doing this, whatever this is, with someone who is supposed to be the enemy?

Her inner conscious trying to guilt her once again is interrupted by reality as Sombra holds out one of the _elotes_ to her with a grin. “Try it!”

She chuckles slightly and nods, taking the street food into her hands with a little thank you and bites into the sweet corn. Her eyes widen slightly, fully surprised at how much she actually likes the treat? Sombra seems to be able to tell just what she’s thinking because she’s grinning and laughs at her reaction.

“Told you it was good. Cmon, let’s walk around.” She smiles and waves goodbye to the vendor as she starts to lead the way, taking bites of her own _elote_ as they walk.

They don’t talk much for a while, which is understandable though since they’re looking around and finishing their food. When they both finally are hands free of their treat, Fareeha looks to her as Sombra looks at some of the merchandise the street vendors are selling. “You’re not what I thought you’d be, you know.”

This catches her off guard. Sombra raises a brow, almost challenging her statement. “Yea? Care to explain what you mean by that, raptora?”

Fareeha shrugs, for once being the one to lean in close to her. She smirks slightly to herself seeing how shy Sombra gets. Now she sees why the hacker teases her so much. It’s fun seeing her face turn the slightest shade of red just by her. “I mean, everyone else kept on trying to make it seem like you’re this… heartless, cruel, monster who just tries to ruin everyone’s lives. But you’re not like that… at least you don’t seem like that to me, anyways.”

Sombra’s purple eyes gaze into hers, her lips pursing slightly as she steps even closer to the taller girl. What little space between them originally is completely gone now, with her hands slowly crawling up and squeezing Fareeha’s muscles once again.

“Everything isn’t always what they seem to be, Fareeha.”

There’s no pet name this time. No playfulness, or teasing. Her words seem genuine and serious, and it feels like in the back of her mind this is a warning to something. But, the way that her name rolls off her lips is so sensual, so soft. It’s like music to her ears.

They stand there, close and practically in each other’s embrace, and it feels like the night at the club all over again. All of the street noise just fades into the background, all of the moving bodies around them just freeze in their place. It’s just the two of them, surrounded by colors in a dark place. Fareeha can’t help but stare at her lips. Soft lips. She’s wearing gloss. It’s subtle in color, but just enough. There’s this part of her that wants to see if it will transfer if they make contact. Her hands almost hesitantly raise from her own sides to rest on Sombra’s, and she feels the girl squeeze her arms gently and trace against her muscles softly.

And then, Sombra is the one to break her out of the trance for once. Everything is back to reality. The sounds, the smells, the movement of people is all back. And for the first time, Fareeha is the pouty, disappointed one of the two of them.

The hacker notices and chuckles, softly booping her nose with her finger before she holds onto her hand once more. “Cmon. There’s something I want you to see and we don’t have much time.”

The soldier blinks in surprise and confusion before her feet just move on their own and start to follow behind her without question. She catches a quick glance at a street clock.

19:30?? Where has the time gone?? It’s almost time!

Sombra walks quickly down long sets of stairs and Fareeha is trying quick to match her pace and follow without tripping and bringing the both of them down. The air changes, with the scent of salt and the sound of waves crashing replacing the overall atmosphere of the marketplace. She looks up and realizes that they’re heading right for the beach.

They reach the bottom of the stone staircase. The shorter girl slips off her sandals and holds onto them in one hand, letting her bare feet make contact with the golden sand. She looks back at the agent and chuckles. “Well unless you like sand in your boots, I’d recommend you take them off.”

Fareeha blushes and rolls her eyes slightly, untying and slipping off her boots and stuffing her socks inside them before she holds onto them in the opposite hand of Sombra’s. She hesitates for a moment before she gently links her fingers with her for once, causing the pink to return to her cheeks briefly.

“Always full of surprises, raptora.” She giggles quietly to herself and they start to walk along the shoreline. “It’s almost sunset, yknow. I’ve lived here all my life and I never get tired of seeing it here.”

Fareeha turns her attention from the girl at the side to look to the distance, watching as the golden orb in the sky meets the horizon. The sky is the perfect blend of orange, with only the subtle hints of night blue starting to meld into it. The sun’s rays illuminate the waves of the ocean, creating a scene that is vastly different to the sunsets that Fareeha was used to back home in Giza.

She’s about to say something back to her, but when she turns to face her she’s speechless. The way that the light reflects and brightens the features of Sombra’s face, the way her cheeks seem to glow and highlight. The soft, subtle smile on her lips as she takes in the view of the sun setting in the distance, completely oblivious to the look of awe and admiration that graces the soldier’s face. Fareeha can feel her heart beating out of her chest, the butterflies in her stomach fluttering.

There was something about this moment that she just… knew. Whether or not she wanted to admit it, or whether or not it was okay to feel this way about her, those were things she would have to deal with and figure out later. The one thing Fareeha knew for certain, however, was that in this very moment, all she wanted was to be with her.

Sombra finally glances away from the sunset view and looks to her the soldier, practically doing a double take when she finally realizes the expression on her face. She swallows a lump in her throat, and she looks like she’s trying to figure out something to tease her about but it just won’t form.

“What’s that look for?” She manages to make out, sheepishly as she softly gazes up at her.

Fareeha meets her gaze, her free hand hesitantly raising and softly caressing her cheek. Sombra flinches at the contact, shutting her eyes tight and biting her lip. She looks scared at first, like she was expecting a punch, but she’s quick to relax when Fareeha does nothing to harm her. Her purple eyes slowly flutter open once again, meeting the elder woman’s. The soldier bites down on her own bottom lip, the two voices inside her fighting with each other to try and determine if this was okay.

But her thoughts are no match for the hold that her heart has on her, and in turn her body takes control first. She slowly leans in closer to her, and she notices Sombra do the same. They’re both hesitant, and for a moment she wonders if Sombra too deals with the same inner turmoil that she experiences.

Their lips are just inches apart, they can feel their breath. Part of her says to pull away, says that this will only lead to devastation. But the other part of her says that she missed her chance that night at the club, and that she can’t allow that to happen once again.

_Fuck it._

Before any more thoughts or doubts can fill her head, she leans in and closes the gap between them, making contact with her sweet, soft lips. She feels Sombra hesitate first, but the girl’s soft hands cup her face and bring her closer in, deepening their slow, but longing kiss.

She pulls away just slightly, almost for a breath of air, but the shorter girl pulls her back in for more and there’s nothing telling her to run. She holds her closer against her body, leaving no room for either of them to break away and fight their feelings.

And then, a phone rings. Fareeha’s phone, to be more specific.

“Damn it.” She curses quietly to herself against Sombra’s lips, forcing away from her before she gains the desire to just let the phone ring. Sombra pouts, but she doesn’t pull away from her hold. Her arms rest almost lazily around her, watching her as she picks up the phone.

“Fareeha, we’ve entered the city airway. We’re on our way to pick you up, just meet us at the landing zone.” The Overwatch agent on the other end of the line informs her, and at that moment Fareeha can even see the air craft in question in the distance closer to the hills above Dorado.

“I’ll be there.” She replies and hangs up, sighing heavily and looking at the girl in her arms. Wow, Sombra fits perfectly in her arms. “I… I have to go.”

Sombra frowns, her hands softly running through the elder’s hair. “I figured, raptora.”

There’s a feeling of utter disappointment lingering in Fareeha’s chest. Damn it, damn it, damn it! Why did things have to be so complicated? Why couldn’t they just so happened to have been on the same side to begin with, maybe then things wouldn’t have to be complicated like this? Who even knows the next time they’ll be able to talk?

Almost as if Sombra was reading her mind, she gently takes the device from her hand and types something into her contact list. Fareeha raises a brow in surprise, watching as a number and a name is put in.

_Olivia?_

“Just in case one of your little friends tries to be nosy and see who you’re texting, I didn’t put my name.” Sombra smirks like she’s a genius, which she is, but Fareeha won’t feed the ego too much right now.

“So… we’ll keep in touch then?”

She giggles and rolls her eyes a little, leaning in and softly kissing her cheek. “Get going before they get suspicious, raptora.” She backs away from her, holding onto her sandals and blowing a kiss before she starts to walk away.

Fareeha blushes and softly touches her cheek. She chuckles quietly to herself and turns around with her boots in hand and a smile on her face, making her way to the landing zone where Overwatch was waiting for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- If you wanna immerse yourself while reading, Honey by Kehlani was the song I listened to/imagined to play during this chapter.


	5. Empty Spaces & Conflicting Thoughts

**Location: Giza, Egypt | Time: 14:30**

After a debriefing of what went down in Dorado (minus the details of a hacker’s involvement) and a small celebration to completing her first Overwatch mission on her own (as far as they’re aware), Fareeha went back to her home in Giza to return to work as a Helix Security Chief for the time being until she is called once again for more Overwatch work.

It’s been three weeks now since Fareeha last saw Sombra. Three, long weeks filled with dreams of that sunset kiss and hazy visions of messy purple hair and soft purple eyes on a constant loop. No matter how much she tried to get her out of her head, the soldier just couldn’t do it. No matter how many times she tried to tell herself this was wrong, that kiss was a mistake, and that she should never contact that woman again since she’s the enemy for crying out loud… her heart just wouldn’t listen.

She finds herself staring at her phone often, looking over the contact name and information that had been inputted before they parted ways. _Olivia_. That was the code name Sombra chose for herself so that nobody would suspect anything if they were to look over Fareeha’s shoulder to be nosy and see who she was texting.

Come to think of it, Fareeha never even bothered to try texting the number that was given to her actually. To be fair, she’s been fairly busy now that she’s back home, but she has nothing to do at the moment. It wouldn’t hurt to try, would it? Fareeha ponders the thought for a moment, her fingers lightly tapping the screen anxiously before she accidentally brings up the message app before she really even means to.

What would she even say to her? It’s been three weeks. She doesn’t even know what their relationship is at this point. Are they still too foreign to each other for a friendly “Hey”? What if this number isn’t even hers to begin with, and it’s just a fake number? She wouldn’t do that… right? Fareeha supposes that even after everything they’ve been through in their short amount of time of knowing each other, they’re still just strangers. She has to be careful.

She’s been staring at the same screen for about ten minutes now, just trying to figure out what she should say. She taps on the keyboard of the screen, but then backspaces quickly after, and the cycle repeats for a few more minutes. Fareeha groans at herself, bites her lip, and types something too quick for her mind to register before she presses send.

            [ P Text | 14:48 : Olivia? ]

She swallows the lump in her throat and sighs deeply. _Olivia?_ Really? Is that the best she could come up with? That isn’t even Sombra’s name for crying out loud. Surely she could at least properly address her.

Her eyes widen suddenly at the sound of a notification. She looks back at the app and reads the reply.

            [ S Text | 14:49 : You know my name, raptora. No need to use the fake one. ]

_Raptora_. Yes, this was Sombra for sure. She chuckles quietly to herself in relief and nods as if Sombra could actually see that.

            [ S Text | 14:50 : I’ve been waiting for your text, you know. ]

            [ S Text | 14:50 : I thought you forgot about me. ]

Fareeha blushes. If only she knew it was the complete opposite.

            [ P Text | 14:50 : Sorry. Been busy with work. ]

She purses her lips, hesitating for a moment with her next text.

            [ P Text | 14:51 : How have you been? ]

Waiting for Sombra’s replies feel like an eternity. Part of her thinks the hacker is intentionally taking pauses to reply just to rile her up. That sounds like something she would do.

            [ S Text | 14:52 : Meh. ]

            [ S Text | 14:52 : Things are a lot more interesting and enjoyable when you’re here. Let’s just keep it at that. ]

It’s a good thing this is just texting, because even through typed words she still has her cheeks flushing red.

            [ S Text | 14:53 : How have you been, raptora? ]

            [ P Text | 14:53 : More or less the same. ]

            [ S Text | 14:53 : Oh? The same? ]

            [ S Text | 14:54 : Do you miss me too, raptora? ]

She didn’t even realize that she basically agreed to Sombra’s statement above, and while it’s true, her inner guilt and pride won’t allow her to admit such a thing. Especially not to her.

            [ P Text | 14:55 : Let’s just say things have been… quiet being on my own again. ]

            [ S Text | 14:55 : Aw, you’re so cute. I bet your cheeks are all red right now huh? ]

Fareeha grumbles, looking in a nearby mirror and huffing at the fact that Sombra was right, yet again. Before she can type a response though, she gets another text from the hacker.

            [ S Text | 14:56 : Are you back in Egypt? ]

            [ P Text | 14:56 : I am, yes. Why do you want to know? ]

            [ S Text | 14:56 : Just curious. Should I drop by for a surprise visit? ]

She pauses. The thought of Sombra being here in Giza, her home… it should be terrifying at the very least, but Fareeha finds herself wanting that. Being able to share with someone her culture, a more personal side to her. Something more than just Helix security stuff. Someone she can bring home.

            [ P Text | 14:57 : You’d really want to visit here? ]

            [ S Text | 14:57 : I’d go wherever you go if you’d let me. ]

She swallows hard, the butterflies reappearing and fluttering in her stomach. _I’d go wherever you go if you’d let me_. Did she really mean that? Her heart is taking control, and she doesn’t even read what she’s writing and sending in response to her.

            [ P Text | 14:59 : Do you mean that? What are your motives to all this, really? ]

There’s a pause. A long pause. An uncomfortably, long pause. Fareeha curses quietly to herself and chews her bottom lip anxiously. Did she just scare Sombra off with these questions?

            [ S Text | 15:01 : You’re still suspicious of me. ]

            [ S Text | 15:01 : Understandable, really. Given the circumstances. ]

Well, at least they’re both on the same page about the suspicion.

            [ S Text | 15:01 : Just saying though ]

            [ S Text | 15:02 : If I only wanted information out of you, I would have blackmailed you and got it already. ]

            [ S Text | 15:02 : If I only wanted sex, I wouldn’t have tried to get into contact with you after that night at the club. ]

            [ S Text | 15:02 : And if I only wanted to kill you, Talon would have already done so. ]

She swallows hard. These texts are blunt, straight to the point. It’s appreciated, but the severity of the situation and the multiple ways this could have gone are a bit intimidating. Perhaps if they were in person, seeing her playfulness would have calmed her anxious nerves right now.

            [ P Text | 15:04 : Then what is it you want? ]

There’s another pause.

            [ S Text | 15:06: I want what everybody else wants. ]

Sombra doesn’t say anything more than that, but she doesn’t have to. Fareeha already knows. She looks at the pictures hanging on the walls of her room, the smiling faces of her mother, her father, Jack, Gabriel, Jesse, Angela, and so many others. People she consider to be her family, her friends.

She wonders… does Sombra have that? Does Sombra have a family of her own? Parents? Siblings? Does she even have any friends? Fareeha considers the agents of Overwatch as part of her family, but is it the same way in Talon?

Has Sombra ever known what love is like?

The guilt in her says that this isn’t her problem, that no matter how much she wants to have this woman in her life, that she is still the enemy. That she’ll do whatever it takes to bring down Overwatch, the people that Fareeha cares about. That Sombra is a monster, undeserving of any kindness or affection that the soldier longs to give her.

But… that’s not what her heart is saying.

            [ P Text | 15:11 : I have the next three days off. If you happen to be in the area, I can show you around. ]

She stares at the screen, her eyes widening slightly and a soft, small smile forming on her lips.

            [ S Text | 15:12 : I’ll see you then, Fareeha. ]


	6. Desert Markets & Burning Desires

**Location: Giza, Egypt | Time: 12:05**

She really can’t believe what she’s getting herself to.

Here she is, sitting at a table at one of the outdoor restaurants of the marketplace, looking for a purple-haired hacker who, against Fareeha’s better judgement, has captured her heart. This guilt inside her won’t fade away. What would her mother think now if she were alive and found out she was going on these little dates with the enemy of Overwatch? What would her friends say? She chews nervously on the straw of her drink at the thought of the disappointed faces she would surely cause.

_It’s not too late. You can back out now._

She keeps trying to tell herself that, but look where she is. Her phone rests on the table, ready to alert her whenever Sombra sends a text that she’s in the area. Her amber eyes remain hidden behind her dark aviator sunglasses, which is good because they’re anxiously scanning her surroundings to see if she’ll be able to spot the girl first this time. Her hair is tied up in a slightly messy ponytail. She wears a white, loose tank top and rolled and cuffed her blue denim jeans to be capris. Instead of the boots that Sombra, and even her friends, are so used to seeing, she lets herself be her most casual with sandals.

Fareeha is at her most comfortable, when she should really be the opposite given who this girl is. But no matter how many times she tries to convince herself that, it’s just not enough to actually believe it.

She jumps slightly in her seat at the sudden pressure on her shoulders, taking a moment to realize that arms are wrapped around her from behind. She turns her head to look back, but is only met by the softness of a familiar girl’s cleavage and the intoxicating scent of the perfume she wore.

“Missed me, raptora?”

Her cheeks flush red, especially given the position of where her face is at the moment, and jerks her head back to properly look at her… and not the amount of breasts she can see from how low the cut of her shirt is.

Sombra is as casual as ever, and dressed perfect given the new climate she’s in. She wears a low cut, black crop top that exposes her shoulders and stomach and dark gray denim shorts that stop at her thighs. There’s no jacket tied around her this time, and she wears the same sandals that she wore before during their day together in Dorado. She has a little black messenger bag slung over her shoulder, only big enough to carry the essentials really. Her eyes only remain slightly hidden by the same sunglasses she wore too.

The only thing that’s really different this time is her hair. One would think that in such a hot climate as Egypt’s she would have opted to have her hair up, but her hair is completely down and slicked back. If she didn’t know any better, Fareeha wouldn’t have ever thought about the intricate shaved designs and hardware that are hidden on the sides of her head.

Her eyes wander down and, without really meaning to, stop and stare at her breasts. She’s not wearing a bra. As if the lack of any straps would have given that away from her shoulder-revealing top. With closer inspection, Fareeha swears she could see two, extremely little round circles right next to her…

“Hey, my eyes are up here, pervert.”

Her eyes widen and her cheeks flush red, earning a giggle from the girl as she sits down across from her. She pushes her sunglasses up to rest on top of her head, a little grin appearing on her lips. “You look good as always, raptora.”

She clears her throat slightly, making sure not to let her eyes wander any further. She couldn’t bear any more of Sombra’s teasing, especially not in public and when her outfit is like that. “As do you, Sombra. Did you eat yet?”

Sombra shakes her head, her lips pursing and a brow raising as the soldier waves over for a server to bring them their food. Fareeha chuckles quietly at her expression, giving a thank you to the server before she responds to her companion.

“You showed me a popular treat back in Dorado, so I figured I’d return the favor.” Fareeha explains simply, earning a giggle from the girl across from her.

“Aw, how sweet. Tell me then, raptora. What have you chosen for us today, hm?”

She chuckles. “ _Ful wa Ta’meya_.” She answers, trying to hold in a laugh at the confused reaction on the girl’s face. She takes the two dishes and points at each one as she explains. “This is _ful_. It’s made out of simmered fava beans. This is _ta’meya_. It’s an Egyptian falafel made out of crushed fava beans that is mixed and made into a paste before being fried.”

Sombra dreamily watches the soldier as she explains, and for a moment Fareeha is wondering whether or not she’s even listening to her speak. She just feels her cheeks warm up more at the gaze she is receiving, and she is so thankful that the sunglasses she wears hides her eyes so the hacker can’t see her do the same.

She swallows a lump in her throat, and in a fit of sudden confidence she picks up one of the _ta’meyas_ , breaks it in a bite-size half, and holds it up to Sombra’s lips. Now that definitely breaks her out of her trance, and she’s the one this time with the pink cheeks. Fareeha bites her bottom lip as she watches the girl slowly open and take the food into her mouth, catching her finger tips with her.

_God damn it, why does there have to be sexual tension now?!_

Sombra grins a little bit too coolly for Fareeha’s growing arousal to take. “Delicious~” She cooes, her head tilting and watching the girl.

Now the both of them are pink-cheeked and the tension is thick. Very, thick.

In a desperate bid to change the subject and clear the air as they both begin to eat, Fareeha scrambles in her mind to think of a question or a topic to discuss.

“Why did you help me with the Los Muertos?”

Sombra pauses her eating, her brows furrowing at the sudden serious question. She seems to take a moment to register the question before she answers. “Because it would benefit Dorado.”

She raises a brow. “If you wanted to help Dorado, then how come you didn’t tell me the location of their base? That would have benefited the people of Dorado even more having these people off the streets-“

“But you see the thing is-“ Sombra interrupts after she takes another bite. “-Los Muertos aren’t the sole bad guys.”

Fareeha’s eyes widen. Seriously?? Was this girl actually serious? “You’re joking right?”

The hacker chuckles, probably expecting this type of reaction and shakes her head.

“How is it that you could possibly think that Los Muertos aren’t the bad guys? They’re terrorizing the streets, they’re destroying government property, they’re hurting people-“ Fareeha could go on and on, but the sound of Sombra dropping her utensil against the platter interrupts her train of thought.

“Let’s get one thing straight here: I’m not saying Los Muertos aren’t bad guys. I’m just saying they’re not the _only_ bad guys in Dorado.” She explains, but she can tell the agent in front of her is still as confused as ever.

“I don’t understand then. Who else could be the bad guys? And why should that stop you from taking them out anyways?”

“Exactly how much do you know about the situation in Dorado with LumériCo, Fareeha?”

Fareeha’s brows furrow. Something isn’t right here. Sombra is using her actual name, her tone is serious yet challenging. There is no sign of the playful Sombra that she has come to known these past few weeks present in this moment. She has the feeling she’s pushed a nerve.

The hesitation to answer her question is more than enough for Sombra, and with a flick of her fingers various news headlines appear between the two of them regarding LumériCo.

**“LumériCo CEO Guillermo Portero Steps Down”**

**"LumériCo Company Website Hacked”**

**“Protests Outside LumériCo Power Plants After Company Emails Reveal Vishkar Corporation Negotations”**

Fareeha swallows a lump in her throat, looking past the holograms to the woman who made them appear. “What is all this?”

“This is the reality of the situation, Fareeha.” Sombra answers simply. “Dorado has been poisoned ever since LumériCo came to town after the Omnic Crisis and rooted itself into her. The poison has spread through the roots, affecting everyone and everything in its path, including Los Muertos. Your Overwatch seeks to only cut off a branch, but that isn’t going to stop the destruction. Taking out Los Muertos isn’t going to stop LumériCo from destroying Dorado from within. If you want to stop the poison, you go for the roots.”

Her delicate fingers wave once again, and the headlines form together to create the familiar logo of LumériCo. “But I don’t see you knocking on their door and bringing them to _justice_ now.”

The way she says it makes Fareeha’s stomach drop. This is all true, there’s no way Fareeha could even deny it. This organization is dangerous to Dorado and the townspeople who live there. More dangerous than Los Muertos will ever be in the long run. But why isn’t Overwatch doing anything about it? That’s the part Fareeha can’t understand. Overwatch is supposed to help everyone, so why isn’t that happening here?

Sombra can see the inner dilemma spiraling within the soldier across from her as she makes the holograms disappear entirely. She rolls her shoulders and begins to eat again. How could she be so nonchalant again after just dropping this?!

“But again, to answer your question as to why I helped you without giving away Los Muertos headquarters: Los Muertos were starting to bring in weapons. War weapons. Dorado isn’t a warzone. If they got those weapons out and used them on the streets, Dorado would cease to exist. And I can’t have that now.”

Fareeha is still silent in shock. All she could simply do is stare at this girl in front of her and hope she could somehow probe her brain just by looking at her. The way she sees this world, the organizations that are a part of it, her reasoning for doing the things that she does.

It makes sense.

This entire time, Fareeha thought Sombra only did things for herself and for Talon. Yet here she was, speaking passionately about the tense situations in her home. She acknowledged the good and bad of a group that Fareeha only saw as bad. And here she is, questioning Overwatch. If they’re supposed to be the good guys, why aren’t they doing anything about LumériCo?

She’s questioning so many things all at once, but there is only one thing she knows for sure: Sombra is a lot more than she seems. And Fareeha wants to know more about her.

While Fareeha was fighting her inner turmoil once again, Sombra managed to finish all of her food and let out a pleased sigh. “That was good. I’ll have to come here more often just for this.” She chuckles.

The Helix agent snaps out of it once she hears her talking, and without even thinking she stands and offers her hand to. “Do you have a place to stay the night?”

The hacker raises a brow, her cheeks showing the faintest hint of pink. “Is this you offering me one?”

God, now Fareeha’s cheeks are pink too. She gets her flustered so easily she hates it. She clears her throat and nods, nudging her hand more towards her.

Sombra chuckles and nods, accepting her hand and standing with her. “Well, lead the way then, raptora.”


	7. Soft Hands & Close Calls

**Location: Giza, Egypt | Time: 15:30**

If Fareeha couldn’t believe earlier that she was inviting the enemy to Giza on a date, then she _really_ couldn’t believe she was doing this.

But then again, here she is, one hand holding onto the hacker’s while her other hand is turning the key to her apartment, allowing them entry. She lets Sombra go in first, following behind her and shutting and locking the front door.

Fareeha may be the daughter of an Overwatch legend and the current chief of security at Helix, but she lives simply on her own in a one bedroom, one bathroom apartment. Nothing fancy, or extravagant. Probably the opposite, given that she didn’t really expect to be having a guest over either so the apartment is messy as well.

Still, Sombra’s curiousity gets the best of her as she roams around and views her surroundings in the current room that they’re in. She stops at the pictures Fareeha has on her wall: many of them when she was young with her mother Ana and when Overwatch was in their prime, but one of them is when she was just a baby, featuring both the young sniper and who many would assume to be Fareeha’s father, who as far as anyone knows died a long time ago.

“Nice place you got here.” The hacker says simply as she pokes around in Fareeha’s stuff, only earning for the chief herself to come over and lightly swat her hand when she starts to pick things up.

“You’re nosy, you know that?”

Sombra simply grins deviously. “Comes with the job.”

Fareeha rolls her eyes and chuckles, cleaning up the couch just enough for the two of them to sit. She flops down with a sigh, relaxing in the cushion of the seat and closing her eyes to revel in it. She feels the weight shift however, and a leg prop over hers. She peaks an eye open, only to be locked in a gaze with the purple eyes belonging to the girl who has seemingly gotten as close to her side as physically possible.

Fareeha could feel the heat in her face, and in other places, rising. The only time they’ve ever really been this close before was when they shared that kiss on the beach.

Fareeha opens her eyes to look at her properly, watching as Sombra relaxes right beside her with her legs resting lazily over her lap. Her eyes start to wander however, taking in details of the girl she’s never really noticed before until now.

The slits in Sombra’s brows are scars, most likely preventing the hair from growing back the same way before. The amount of piercings the hacker has is a lot more than Fareeha noticed. She has multiple all over her ears, and she’s pretty sure she can see the slight closed in holes of former lip and nose rings. There are a lot of faded scars over Sombra’s arms and shoulders, which would make sense, considering what Dorado went through during the Omnic Crisis. Her skin still looks so soft though.

Her eyes wander more, and stop and stare at her chest. Piercings. Sombra has nipple piercings. The tightness of her shirt makes it prominent. Fareeha could feel the heat inside her rising even more, and she shifts a little to try and calm it. But Sombra sticks herself even more to her when she tries to move.

Fuck.

Fareeha quickly looks away, hoping that the hacker hasn’t noticed where she was looking at specifically.

“You look like you want something, raptora.”

_Fuck._

She hesitates, slowly turning her head and locking eyes with the smaller woman beside her. She realizes where Sombra’s hand has been resting this entire time: on her thigh. Cradling her inner thigh, to be more specific.

She swallows hard and prays to whatever gods there are out there that the heat inside her isn’t radiating off of her. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Sombra purses her lips, and Fareeha instantly regrets saying that. She knows that look on her face all too well. Sombra’s taking this as a challenge.

The smaller girl shifts, easily sliding on top of the soldier’s lap and straddling her, her hands resting on her shoulders. If Sombra couldn’t feel the heat coming from her before, then she could definitely feel it now. She chuckles quietly to herself, tilting her head and portraying an almost innocent expression with a hint of deviousness. “Are you sure about that?”

Fareeha bites her bottom lip hard as she looks up at the girl on top of her. Part of her can’t help but admit to herself that she definitely likes how Sombra looks on top. The other part of her is fighting hard and refusing to allow herself to give in to the burning desire for this woman.

Sombra’s looking at her like she can see her inner self trying to fight this, so she leans in closer, her lips just inches away from the agent’s below her.

“I know you want this as bad as I do, raptora.” She says quietly, watching her and licking her own lips. “You’re so good you won’t allow yourself this.”

Fareeha really doesn’t want to admit it to herself, but she knows there is truth in Sombra’s words. The fact that they’re on opposing sides, seemingly good versus evil, is the sole thing that holds her back from giving in to what she really wants: Sombra. But with the way that this girl has started to question the way she views the world, are they truly on opposing sides?

“You’re so good… let yourself be bad for once, Fareeha.” She whispers, lips so close just one more slight movement will initiate contact.

Her heart is beating out of her chest at this point, and she needs to think fast: fight the desire and pull away, or give into her?

Her body makes the decision for her and her hands grip onto the hacker’s hips, leaning in and closing the distance between them.

Fareeha kisses her almost desperately, the heat between the two women radiating between them as they hold each other as close as they can. She’s been fighting this feeling for her for weeks and all she wants is to give in and let it take over her.  Their hands start to roam, squeezing and gripping onto curves and hair, whatever they can reach at this point.

Fareeha’s tongue drags against her bottom lip, silently asking for entry and slipping in as soon as Sombra parts her lips just enough to welcome her. She swirls her own pierced tongue against the agent’s, the two hungrily savoring the taste of each other as they know in the back of their minds that their next meeting is uncertain. Fareeha is going to make this last as much as she possibly can.

Her hands roam down and tug off the smaller girl’s shirt, exposing her bare breasts to her. Sombra, not wanting to be the only one undressing, huffs and grips onto Fareeha’s, tugging it off as well before bringing her into another more sloppy kiss. Fareeha shifts, her hands squeezing the other girl’s ass and laying her down on the couch, getting on top of her and pulling away from their kiss.

She brushes her lips down her neck, kissing and sucking and making small marks as if to claim her. The quiet pleased mews coming from the hacker only motivate her to go further, kissing the marks she made on her neck and trailing more down to her breast. Fareeha glances up, catching sight of how pink Sombra’s cheeks have gotten and how she’s anxiously watching her for her next move. She really does look so cute when she’s the one who’s all pink and not in control.

Fareeha slowly swirls her tongue against one of Sombra’s pierced nipples, only moving faster at the sound of the girl’s breathy moan. She uses her free hand to slowly rub her other nipple to tease her as she leans in more and takes her breast into her mouth fully and begins to suck.

Sombra’s hands find their way back into the soldier’s dark locks and grip gently, pushing her down as a desperate attempt to keep her there sucking and flicking her tongue.

“Oh fuck, Fareeha…” She purrs, her back arching and her legs spreading more for the girl on top of her to settle between them.

Fareeha only lets out what sounds like a muffled moan as she pulls away just slightly, flicking her tongue quickly against her nipple with a smirk. Her hands start to roam again, reaching the younger girl’s shorts and beginning to unbutton them. Sombra lifts her hips up, eager to help strip down as quickly as possible when-

_Bzzztttt._

They both pause, eyes widening and just staring at each other for a moment. Fareeha is hesitant to look, but she slowly turns to see her phone ringing on the coffee table.

Lena is calling.

She sees Sombra’s eyes narrow at the name and suddenly feels her hands cradle her face to make her look at her. She looks desperate. “Don’t answer it.”

Fareeha swallows the lump in her throat hard. She definitely does not want to answer it, especially given the… activity that this phone call is interrupting. The more the phone rings however, the more she knows that she has to do it.

“Just… just give me a second-“ She sighs very loudly, obvious that this wasn’t part of her current plans and reaches over to answer the phone while Sombra huffs and just lays down, watching her.

“Hello?”

_“Fareeha! You need to get here right away! Important Overwatch meeting about to take place!”_

Important Overwatch meeting? She furrows her brows and looks at Sombra, who seems to have just gotten a notification on her phone too.

They both look at each other, exchanging a silent understanding that opposing forces are at work at this moment and pulling them apart from each other. Sombra stands and adjusts her clothes, gathering her things.

“I’ll be there. Just… just give me a second-“

Before Fareeha can turn and say something to her though, Sombra leans down and softly kisses her with a little smile. Not her signature grin, but a sad smile.

“I’ll be in touch.” She says quietly, almost sadly, before she scurries out of the apartment without another word.


	8. Urgent Instructions & Party Invitations

**Location: Watchpoint: Gibraltar | Time: 20:30**

Fareeha arrives to the Overwatch watchpoint with a sense of urgency, as this is the first organization call she’s gotten ever since she’s joined. She adjusts her jacket and tries to calm her nerves, pushing away the thoughts of the woman she had to part with far too quickly than they both had wanted, before she finally approaches the automatic doors and enters the room.

She does a quick scan of the room as she enters and registers the familiar and new faces present. Leaning against the farthest wall of the laboratory are Jesse McCree, Genji Shimada, and, much to her surprise, international celebrity and mecha pilot Hana Song, better known to the world as D.Va. Fareeha never thought she’d be an Overwatch kind of person, but then again, she’s learned that not everyone is what they seem to be. By the chalk boards and map of the world are Winston, Angela Ziegler, and Mei-Ling Zhou, seemingly talking about any scientific news that Fareeha wouldn’t know anything about. Pacing in the center of the room is Lena Oxton, the only one who notices the soldier’s presence.

“Fareeha! There you are!” She ushers her and the others over to the table with the holographic map of the world. “We’re ready to discuss the mission now. Winston, take it away!”

The scientist clears his throat and adjusts his glasses, tapping away on the touch screen to display what appears to be a beautiful, expensive French villa. Beside the model, the picture and profile of a French man by the name of Antoine Martin. The name was familiar to Fareeha, but nonetheless, she turned to Winston as he began to explain.

“Antoine Martin is the CEO of Pouvoir Industrial, France’s leading industrial company that specializes in home and building security in the country. Recently, tensions have been rising between humans and omnics in Paris once again, leading to a rise in the need for Pouvoir’s business. Their security and business ethic are top-notch, and there have been rumors that many people want partnerships with them. Including Talon.”

Fareeha’s eyes narrow, her arms crossing against her chest and hands gripping tightly onto herself. Talon is involved in this. Of course they are. But that brings in another question: is Sombra being debriefed on this very situation as well?

“So what do we intend to do about this Antoine person?” The young Shimada questions as they all examine every detail of the holograms before them.

Winston taps once again, pulling up what appears to be an invitation to a party of some sorts. “Antoine Martin is hosting a masquerade ball at his countryside French villa tomorrow night. Word is, he’s inviting every organization with power all across the world. Us, Volskaya Industries, Vishkar Corporation-“

“Talon.” Lena spits out with a scowl, earning a disappointed nod from Winston himself.

“Right. So our mission is to attend the party and ensure that no harm comes to Antoine Martin. Out of everybody in that room, we must not allow Talon to have their way with him.”

“How many of us are going to be entrusted with this task?” Fareeha finally speaks up. “If things start to spiral it isn’t smart for all of us to be in that room.”

“We can have two or three people actually inside the ballroom while two people watch the perimeters on the outside. Then, the rest can be waiting in the drop ship for pick up if necessary.” Angela advises, pointing out on the holographic map the exact places where the drop ship can wait and the outside agents can keep watch.

“Who will be inside though?” Mei questions almost sheepishly.

“Leave that to us.” Jesse lets out with a chuckle, dropping his arm around the stern Fareeha and causing her an “oof” from the sudden weight placed on her. “Fareeha and I will take the ballroom. Genji and the rookie here can take outside. Everyone else, wait in the ship.”

Her eyebrow twitches and she shows just the slightest hint of a chuckle. “Who made you captain, cowboy?”

Jesse laughs and ruffles her hair, letting out a playful punch to the arm… which actually hurt a lot more than it should have, considering he was using the mech arm.

The other agents can’t help but let out various expressions ranging from chuckles to exasperated sighs at the exchange before ultimately turning back to Winston. “Remember everyone: this is an animal-themed masquerade. Do try your best to blend in, and only take action when it is absolutely necessary. We’re here to defend Antoine Martin, not start a fight.”

Jesse simply shrugs him off before they all disperse from one another, leaving the room with Genji and Hana in tow as they start to discuss what they’ll be wearing for the party in question. Fareeha is the last to remain at the table, lost in the sheer thought that perhaps what she’s been fearing this entire time is about to come true.

“Fareeha? Is something the matter?” An angelic voice brings her out of her thoughts for the slightest moment. The look of concern on Angela’s face forces the soldier to shake her head and smile to try to reassure her.

“I’m fine. I need to prepare for the mission now. If you’ll excuse me-“

Before Angela can get in another word, Fareeha turns on her heels and leaves the room.

The voices inside her are fighting again, all unsure of just what events will transpire tomorrow night in France.

All she knows for certain though is that if Sombra truly is in attendance, she will have to make her decision:

Sombra or Overwatch?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Shorter chapter this time since its sorta just meant to be an interlude of sorts.


	9. The Raptor & The Bat

**Location: Antoine Martin’s French Countryside Villa | Time: 21:00**

“We have just entered the building with no problem. Hold for further instruction.”

Getting into the villa was not the challenge at all. For a company that prides itself on security, they weren’t doing that great of a job at the door. It was as if they were letting just about anybody who at least followed the dress code into the home, regardless of who they were.

The theme of the night was simply just: Animals.

And all around Fareeha were people dressed in elegant suits and gowns that had some sort of animal-themed motif to it, finished off with an equally exquisite mask to hide half, if not all of their facial features. There was no real way of telling who anybody actually was, which, Fareeha remembers is sort of the point of holding a masquerade in the first place.

As she stands close to the walls of the grand ball room, she passes by a mirror and can’t help but take in her reflection. This was extremely last minute, but nobody would be able to guess that just by how detailed and immaculate Fareeha’s attire looked.

Not one for ball gowns and dresses, the agent wore a fitted deep night blue suit, adorned with just the hints of gold threading to add a special touch of flair to what would have been just a plain outfit with black dress shoes. The real eye catcher however, was the cape that fell over her shoulders and stopped right at her ankles before they can hit the floor. This wasn’t just any cape too. Fitting into the theme of the night, Fareeha chose to represent the animal she felt fit her the most: a mighty raptor. Not just any simple bird, like many other guests in attendance have chosen, but a strong, predator with large wings. Fareeha’s wings were the same deep shade of blue as her suit, with the gold threading creating the illusion of feathers. If anybody hadn’t known any better, they would think she could actually fly with them.

In an attempt to hide the parts of herself that are easily recognizable, the security chief chose a gold bird-like mask that covered the top half of her face, ensuring to cover the iconic tattoo around her eye and her hair was put up in a simple bun.

Looking at her reflection in the floor to ceiling length gold mirror, she can barely recognize herself, which is a good thing for a mission like this. She makes a silent reminder to thank Hana later when she has the chance. Maybe having an agent with celebrity designer connections will be good in the long run.

She turns away from her reflection and scans the room, locking eyes onto Jesse who is on the other side, appearing as inconspicuous as ever. Hana managed to work her magic on him as well. If Fareeha hadn’t walked into the building with him, there was no way she would have been able to tell that that man in the deep burgundy red suit with glittering gold and (faux) brown fur around his shoulders usually dresses up like a cowboy. He opted for a brown wolf theme for the night, which Fareeha found to be fitting for him as well.

“Any sign of Talon?” The raptor speaks just loud enough for her communication device in her ear to pick up.

There’s a pause. “Not on my end.” Jesse replies, and Fareeha can see him wander over to the dessert table.

“Nothing going on outside either.” Hana speaks up. That’s right. Fareeha almost forgot that Genji and Hana were outside keeping watch somewhere too.

 “Keep your eyes peeled. Who knows when they’ll be making an appearance?” Fareeha sighs and mutes herself, shifting through the crowd when suddenly she sees the group of people around her stop and turn to view the glittering stairs. Something was going on.

There are whispers all around her, too many of them for Fareeha to truly hone in on and listen to. She turns to see what all of the quiet commotion is about, and her eyes widen.

_No._

There, at the top of the stairs, is a familiar deep long, purple hair slicked back. A black, glittering bat-shaped mask covers the top half of her face, but does nothing to hide the beautiful purple eyes that Fareeha gets trapped in every time. On her body is a long, strapless, curve-fitting sparkling black and deep purple gown, with the cut of the bustier of the dress shaped to resemble the wings of a bat. The wings of a bat. Fareeha can see them now. Right at her waist, there is a train that cascades down and drags behind her on the ground that gives an extra layer to the garment, that appear to be the folded over wings of the animal she’s chosen to represent.

_No. Please._

And by her side, a tall, looming figure dressed entirely in black. All black suit, all black trench coat that cuts into what looks like wings in the back as well. Shoes, gloves, hood, the feathers draping around them. Everything is black. All except for the pure white, owl-like mask that covers their entire face.

The crowd is captivated by the mystery of the beauty of these two people that stand before them, and they seemingly disperse to make way for them to walk into the crowd and get a better look at them.

_There’s no way. This can’t be._

The woman holding onto the arm of this mysterious owl passes by her, and Fareeha gets a look at her back. Her hair is covering it, but just the slightest gust of air pushes it for a split second to give a glimpse at her from behind.

The faintest hint of hardware.

Sombra.

She can feel her stomach drop. She feels like her world is spiraling. The one person she didn’t want to be here, is here. And not only is she here, but she’s with someone. Someone who looks dangerous.

Could this be another Talon agent?

They disappear into the crowd, and the party resumes the atmosphere it had before the arrival of the mysterious duo. Without thinking anything more of it, Fareeha follows.

She sees the wings of the bat from behind, and this time she’s alone. Where has her companion gone? No time to think. Her body is making the decisions now, and before she can stop herself she reaches out and taps the woman on the shoulder.

 Shit.

The bat doesn’t turn around right away, but when she finally does there’s a smirk on her face. An all too familiar smirk.

“My, my, raptora. You clean up _very_ nicely.”

 _Shit_.

She swallows hard. “What are you doing here, Sombra?”

Sombra chuckles, shaking her head. “That’s a silly question to ask. You know why I’m here, raptora. And I know why you’re here. So let’s stop with the silly questions and dance.”

She holds her hand out to her and purses her lips a little, almost as if she is challenging her. It is then that Fareeha realizes that she followed her right out in to the dance floor.

This is looking like déjà vu.

In an attempt to not drawing any more attention to herself than necessary (considering there are people already staring), she nods and accepts her hand, holding it up and placing her free hand on her waist and beginning to lead. Sombra rests her free hand on her shoulder, staring up at the older woman and allowing her to guide them through the dance.

“This is wrong, Sombra.” Fareeha says quietly. “You know we can’t do this.”

“Says who, exactly?” The bat challenges.

“We’re on two different sides. We’re supposed to be enemies-“

“And yet here we are.”

Fareeha lets out a small groan of disapproval. Sombra can only chuckle at that as she spins around in her hold.

“We don’t have to be enemies, raptora.”

She furrows her brows, though there’s no way for Sombra to see this given the mask and whatnot. “What do you mean?”

Fareeha dips the smaller girl, their faces close to each other and their eyes locking, pulling each other into another trance. Every time this happens, no matter how many times it happens, the world just always seems to stop. Part of her wishes it could just stay stopped. She wouldn’t have to worry about these moral dilemmas, about Talon versus Overwatch. All she’d need to worry about is this woman right here in her arms.

“Run with me.”

Her words break her out of the trance and she helps her back up to her feet, pausing for a moment before leading once again in the dance. “Run with you?”

Sombra nods. “When the bullets start flying out there, we don’t have to be the ones aiming for each other. Run with me, Fareeha. We can be on the same side.”

She can’t believe this. She really just can’t believe this. Is Sombra seriously asking her to abandon Overwatch and just… just run away with her?? To who knows where???

She looks at her expression, trying to find the playfulness that she always wears, but it’s not there. Sombra is serious.

“Sombra, I can’t just run away with you.” She states, almost exasperatedly. “Overwatch _needs_ me. Those are my friends, they’re my family… I can’t just run away. People out there need my help-“

“You can still help people without Overwatch, Fareeha.”

“I can help more people with Overwatch. That’s our job. We help people in need-“

Sombra scoffs at that, stopping in her place and pausing their dance. “You actually believe that? That Overwatch are just these… these good guys, always saving the day, always helping people? Helping _all_ people?”

Fareeha swallows the lump in her throat hard. “Oh, but like Talon does that job better?”

The bat is in disbelief and shakes her head. “I never said that, Fareeha. But you’re stuck in this whole… bad guys versus good guys thing you’re not seeing the full picture now, are you? I’ve told you time and time again, everything isn’t always what they seem to be.”

She did. Sombra has told her that before. It always sounds like a warning each time she remembers it.

Sombra sighs, gently holding the taller woman’s face in her hands, cradling her cheeks. “Whatever happens, we don’t have to be the ones fighting each other. Talon, Overwatch… they can fight each other. But not us, raptora. Not us.”

There’s a hole growing deep inside Fareeha as this feeling of despair that’s been lingering in her becomes bigger and bigger the more that she stays there with Sombra. This girl is trying to appeal to her heart, and her heart is trying to fight for what it wants. And she knows what she wants.

She wants to be with Sombra, but at what cost?

“Promise me, raptora.”

Fareeha hesitates.

“Promise me, that no matter what happens, we won’t hurt each other.”

What kind of hurt could she possibly mean, though?

Fareeha looks deep into Sombra’s eyes and their world stops once again. She sees how serious she is about this, about them. She sees a woman that the world is against, that the world warned her against, but she couldn’t follow their warnings and she instead had to fall in love with her. With her strangeness, her sense of justice, her mysteriousness and the way she just ultimately views things.

The more she thinks about the time that they’ve spent together, and the possible time they could share more with each other… it brings tears to her eyes.

How could she love and care for someone so much that the rest of her world hates?

“Promise me.”

She bites her bottom lip and nods. “I promise.” She mutters silently.

Before she can fight herself for giving into what her heart said, before she can bring herself back to the reality of the situation, she feels soft lips against her own. Knowing that this could possibly be the last time, she holds Sombra as close as she possibly can and returns the kiss, desperate to take and exchange every last of their breath before they ultimately have to pull away.

A sudden shriek however pierces their ears, and they turn away from each other and see a jaguar masked man gripping onto the host of the evening, Antoine Martin, with a gun to his head, using him as a human shield.

“Everybody stay back!” The jaguar calls out, backing himself and Antoine towards the spiraling staircase of the estate. Before more threats could be called out, more jaguars appear and break through the windows of the ballroom, lighting fires to the grand curtains and table cloths and anything else that will be able to spread.

 _“Fareeha, Jesse, you need to follow and ensure Antoine Martin’s safety! Get to the roof of the villa and we’ll pick you up!”_ Lena instructs through the comm device in Fareeha’s ear.

“Shit-!” She rips off her mask and turns to look at Sombra, who’s already done the same.

Before they can say anything though, a fire threatens to crawl near them. Acting on instinct, she scoops Sombra up into her arms and dodges the flames just before they can separate them and rushes towards the staircase. Fareeha sets her down and gives chase to the jaguar without another word, not realizing that the hacker is already running behind her.

“Watch out!” Sombra warns of the two jaguar-masked men that threaten to block Fareeha’s path. Fareeha tackles into one of them and falls to the ground, blocking the punches and kicking him off the balcony to the lower floor once more. She looks over and sees Sombra ducking the other jaguar, revealing strapped to her leg her signature gun and hitting it against the back of his neck, knocking him out in an instant.

She has no time to be impressed though. “Up there!” The hacker points out at Antoine being dragged up to the very rooftop at the top of the second staircase.

The two women rush up the steps, fighting their way through more jaguar-masked men who try and stop them in their path. Fareeha slams through the doors to the rooftop, pulling out the hidden pistol in her jacket and aiming it at the jaguar leader who still has a weapon to Antoine Martin’s head.

“Don’t move or I’ll shoot!” The jaguar threatens, holding the whimpering host tighter against him.

Fareeha swallows hard, glancing around and noticing that Sombra is nowhere to be found. She has to act fast then. She’s all on her own. How is she going to go about this situation without Antoine getting hurt?

Before she can think of a plan however, she sees a translucent purple figure manifesting behind the jaguar. Without warning, Sombra appears and pistol whips the back of his head, causing both the kidnapper and hostage to fall to the ground, however one knocks out from sheer force to the head and the other just faints from shock.

Fareeha’s eyes widen, stunned once again by the quick thinking of the hacker in front of her. She quickly walks over to the bodies, checking their pulses and sighing in relief at the fact that Antoine at least was alright.

_“The fire is spreading. We’re coming to the roof now. Be ready!”_

Shit. If they see her here with Sombra, there will be questions.

Fareeha turns to her and can’t help but freeze in despair at the look of desperation of Sombra’s face.

“Now is the time, Fareeha.” Sombra says almost grimly, backing up closer to the edge of the roof and holding her hand out to her. “We need to go. Come with me.”

This can’t be happening.

“Sombra…”

Before she can say anything else however, she hears the entry way to the door slam open and turns to see Jesse, Genji, and Hana arriving at the arrival spot.

“Fareeha, there you are! We need to go now-“ Jesse starts off before noticing the Talon agent across from them. He growls and quickly draws his gun, resulting in Genji and Hana doing the same with their own respective weapons. “Talon isn’t going to get this one today, sorry about that.”

Sombra scoffs and rolls her eyes, barely even paying attention to them. Her attention was on Fareeha. “ _Raptora_. Please.”    

“Well don’t just stand there, Fareeha! Defend yourself! Who knows how many Talon goons she just called here?!” Jesse yells, inching closer to them.

_No. No, no, no. Anything but this._

“Fareeha, you _promised_.”

“Promise? What is she talking about? Fareeha?”

There’s so many things going on. It’s like the inner forces that have been fighting each other all this time are now on the outside. There’s the yelling coming from Jesse, the pleading coming from Sombra, the heat of the flames of the villa on fire are rising, the ash in the air is beginning to appear on them. Then the sudden gust of wind and the sound of the Overwatch aircraft flying in above them to pick them up.

This is too much.

The doors of the aircraft reveal Mei, Angela, and Lena. Everyone is here witnessing this standoff.

“Sombra?!” Lena gasps and growls. “Get her away from here! Do something, Fareeha!”

“Don’t just stand there!”

“We have to go! Talon is coming!”

“The flames are becoming too much, Fareeha!”

“Do something!”

“Do something!”

“DO SOMETHING!”

Fareeha locks eyes with Sombra, and the world freezes.

The world is quiet.

All she can see are the memories they shared together.

She sees the flashing, colorful lights of the night club in Dorado. She sees the two neon, green skeletons standing beside each other, one taller than the other, in the reflection of the bakery window in the alley way. She sees the golden sunset reflecting off the waves of the ocean, and she sees the kiss that happened right on that beach before it. She sees their dance in the middle of a grand, golden ballroom, just minutes before this.

She sees the eyes of a desperate woman, hoping she makes the right choice.

“Fareeha…”

Amber eyes well with tears as the world begins to move once again. She raises her pistol slowly, locked and loaded, aimed right at the girl in front of her.

Enemy. She is her enemy.

She can only be her enemy.

She readies her finger on the trigger.

But then, something drops right at Sombra’s feet.

A bomb.

A pulse bomb.

Her eyes widen and she looks up, not registering the words coming from Oxton’s lips. All she could see is the anger and the hate in her eyes. The hate she has for the enemy that has stolen from them and hurt them far too much.

She turns back and sees Sombra, in a state of shock. She can see tears forming in deep, purple eyes.

_Tick._

Do something, Fareeha.

_Tick._

“Fareeha.”

_Briiiiiiiiiing!_

The bomb goes off and explodes, breaking the structure that the bat stood upon and pushing her back in the air with a cloud of smoke. She reaches out in a desperate attempt, her eyes locked with Fareeha’s, pleading for her help.

Do something, Fareeha.

The raptor swallows hard and looks away as the bat falls and disappears from Overwatch’s sight.

Fareeha chose to do nothing.

Fareeha chose Overwatch.


	10. Falling Ashes

_“I promise.”_

Promises were meant to be kept, weren’t they? Especially when they were exchanged between two lovers. That’s how it worked, didn’t it?

If that was how it worked, then why didn’t Fareeha keep hers?

Sombra can’t wrap her head around it. She can’t wrap her head around anything, not with the sudden blast from the pulse bomb knocking her off the roof of the crumbling state engulfed in flames. Her skin is hot, her ears are ringing, she’s pretty sure her lungs are filling up with the ash.

Every ounce of her, inside and out, is hurting her. Isn’t that what Fareeha promised not to do? She promised not to hurt her.

Purple eyes adjust and try to focus, blurry from welling tears. All she can see are flames, an orange, ash-filled sky, and an Overwatch aircraft taking off to who knows where.

_“I promise.”_

Silly Sombra, to possibly think that a promise could be kept to someone like her.

Her falling body makes contact with the water of the grand pools outside of the French villa. The fire she felt is replaced by the sudden coolness of blue water as the weight of her dress brings her deeper into the pool until her back finally hits the cold tile.

Is she crying? Or are these bubbles just from the watery depth she’s in?

She can’t bring herself to figure it out as she’s starting to lose consciousness. Her body aches from that stupid speedster’s pulse bomb. She can’t find the will to try to swim to the top. If she couldn’t breathe before from the ash, the water replacing it in her lungs is sure to do the trick now.

Everything is fading to black.

Black.

She sees something black.

Maybe Death is coming for her finally? She sure has been dodging him for a real long time. Maybe someone like her finally deserves it.

Her eyes close as if she is welcoming the entity to whisk her away from this plane. She’s fading in and out of it, but she feels hands grip tight onto her. She feels a rush, like something is pushing against the watery depths of the pool and bringing her to surface.

She knocks out.

* * *

 

 

The undead man rises from the waters of the pool with the girl held in his arms.

“Is she dead?” A Nigerian voice questions.

Long, delicate stiletto fingernails move the wet whispers of purple hair that stick to her neck and cold fingers press to feel her pulse. “Not yet. She will be, however, if we don’t move quickly.”

There’s a pause. “Bring her to the ship. You’re not dying just yet.”

The dripping wet figure nods, looking down at the unconscious bat in his arms. He lets out a simple growl before climbing out of the waters completely and boarding the ship in question, leaving behind the burning remains of the luxurious French villa in the distance as they make way for Venice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Ashes by Celine Dion is the whole mood for this chapter to be completely honest  
> -This is short, but it's supposed to be a transitional interlude to Sombra's perspective. So until further notice, future chapters will be written for Sombra instead of Fareeha!   
> -I really appreciate everyone's comments and kudos. I just wanted to take the time here on the 10th chapter to thank everyone for reading! I hope you continue to enjoy Fareeha and Sombra's story!


	11. Broken Hearts & Beeping Monitors

**Location: Venice, Italy | Time: 11:00**

Sombra never thought that she would be the kind of person allowed into a Heaven. Not with all the lives she’s destroyed, anyways. It would be nice, being allowed into a place like that, if there was one truly out there. But… if there was one, she doesn’t think the beeping sound of a heart monitor would resonate through it.

Her eyes slowly open, narrowing and blinking quickly as they register and adjust the white brightness that wasn’t of a Heaven, no. That was a bright, white hospital light. That explains the sound she was hearing as well. She’s not dead. Not yet anyways.

The hacker slowly turns her head to take in her surroundings, groaning quietly at the throbbing pain. She lifts a hand and gently touches the side of her head, wincing and feeling the bandages wrapped around. She feels around, tracing her fingers against the fabric and notices it covers her ears. Then she remembers, her ears must have suffered some kind of damage as a result from the pulse bomb that exploded at her feet.

Her feet.

She tries her best to be gentle with herself as she moves the blanket over and sees what she was expecting: bandages wrapped around her bare feet. Well, at least they’re still intact. She could only be thankful that she’s still in one piece. If that damn Tracer had her way, she would have been scattered all over the villa.

She hears the door knob turn and averts her attention to see who is coming in. She doesn’t know whether to feel relieved or on guard when she sees the familiar geneticist step into the room and shut the door behind her.

“What’s up, doc?” Sombra manages out a weak chuckle, laying back against the pillow of the hovering hospital bed.

Moira must not have been expecting for her to be awake yet. She humors Sombra’s weak attempt of humor with a chuckle of her own, walking over to her and doing the usual doctor sort: checking vitals and things like that. “You’ve been out for a while now, Sombra. They were beginning to think you were a goner.”

The hacker raises a brow. “How long has it been since the night at the villa?”

“Approximately three days.” The doctor replies simply, not looking up from the task she was in the middle of doing.

“Three days?!” Sombra shoots up too quickly and the soreness in her limbs punish her for it. She groans, careful to lay back down again, this time with the help of the older woman who looks down at her in disapproval for her brash action.

“Yes, Sombra. The council were beginning to think they were losing you, but they must have forgotten that I was the one in charge of your health. And I’m not going to lose you unless it is my own will for that to happen.”

Sombra purses her lips. The way that Moira describes her treatments always makes Sombra wonder if she ever pumps anything… else into her bloodstream. So far, she hasn’t felt any different. No new limbs, no new powers, or anything of the sort. So she must be fine… for now.

She shakes her head at the thought, only for a new one to arrive: that night at the villa.

 _Fareeha_.

Her hands ball into fists, gripping tight on the blanket of the hospital bed at the mere thought of the woman she thought was her lover. _Tch_ , how wrong she must have been. How stupid she must have looked to her and her fellow Overwatch agents, pleading with her to take her hand and run away with her, only for her to let someone else try and finish her off and watch her fall to what could have been her impending demise if not for Talon.

Talon is unpredictable. They wouldn’t hesitate to take down one of their own if they found them of no use to them anymore, but at the same time if you were of some use to them they would do everything in their power to keep you alive. Almost making you feel as if you’re important, and being cared for. Like you’re part of some kind of family. Perhaps a dysfunctional, bloodthirsty family, but a family nonetheless. Talon was sneaky and unpredictable… but so was Sombra.

They were nothing like the dynamic Overwatch agents had with each other, but at the same time Sombra couldn’t help but start to ponder about the relationships she has with a few of them. She watches as Moira leaves the room to do who-knows-what, and once the door closes she flicks her hand to bring up the holographic images of the four Talon operatives she knows best.

“Hm.” Purple eyes glaze over the four familiar faces, deciding who she should consider first. “Let’s start here.” She muses quietly to herself, tapping on the image of the woman she was just in the room with.

Moira O’Deorain. Infamous geneticist who was aligned previously with the Blackwatch unit within Overwatch back in its prime, now a council member of Talon. While she wouldn’t call the two of them best friends or anything, Moira seems to tolerate the antics of the purple-haired hacker the most out of the four. She listens to her complain and ramble about things while she does her own work in the lab. Moira doesn’t complain often, but if she does she shares her thoughts with Sombra. There have been multiple times as well where Moira has saved the young woman’s life… whether that’s just because it was an order or because she actually cared for her, that would remain a mystery. Overall relationship standing? Sombra will just keep it at “if Talon headquarters was burning, I’d help you get out alive”.

She waves away the image of the doctor and replaces it with one of a beautiful yet cold-appearing woman. Amélie Lacroix, otherwise known as Widowmaker. Former ballet dancer turned brainwashed assassin. Sombra always thought her story was sad, being kidnapped by Talon and tortured to her breaking point, ultimately killing her beloved Overwatch agent husband in his sleep and becoming the perfect weapon for a terrorist organization. They butt heads a lot. Too often, some would say. Sombra always thought that maybe if Amélie didn’t act as if she had a stick up her ass all the time they could have had something, but perhaps it’s just for the best. Thinking more on it, Amélie doesn’t seem to fit into Sombra’s type of “tall, dark-haired organization enemy who’s most likely to break her heart”. Overall relationship standing? Could be better. Sombra wouldn’t waste a breath trying to save her from a fire though.

She lets out a huff at her inner thoughts about the Widowmaker and waves her image away, bringing in none other than Talon’s infamous leader Akande Ogundimu, more popularly known as Doomfist. The relationship she has with Akande is a lot like the one she has with Moira, except it feels a whole lot more dangerous. Akande welcomes her work ethic and allows for her shenanigans to happen around Talon headquarters. To an outsider, one would think they were friends. But Sombra knows Akande always has an ulterior motive. He would do anything to ensure that the hacker gets stronger. He would force chaos onto her to make sure she gets out of it alive and better than ever. No matter how friendly he may be with her, Sombra has to remember that to him, she’s just another means to causing conflict to achieve his goals.

She swipes his image away, and there remains the last one. Before she can think about it, she hears the door knob turn once again. Quickly, she waves the purple holograms away and looks to see who is entering her room.

Speak of the devil? More like just think of the devil, and he shall appear.

There he stood, black hooded cloak and all, the Reaper. He closes the door behind him and stands there without a word. His mask completely covers his facial features so Sombra can’t see where he’s looking, but she can piece clues together that he’s staring right at her bedridden form.

“Don’t just stand there like that, Gabe. That’s creepy.” She huffs, earning a slightly irritated grumble from the mercenary. His heavy boots stomp against the tile of the floor before he sits down on the given chair beside her bed.

There’s a pause. “You’re alive.” He states simply.

She raises a brow. “You’re observant.”

Gabriel’s looking in her direction, but she could probably guess that he just rolled his eyes in that moment. “Don’t be so reckless when you’re on a mission. Next time, I won’t be there to save you.” He grumbles.

Her eyes widen and soften at his words. Gabriel Reyes, former Overwatch founding member and Blackwatch commander, current mercenary and Talon council member. Where would she even begin with her relationship with him?

“Thanks, Gabe.” She replies back sheepishly, something that’s not the usual for the outspoken brash young woman.

“Hm.” He nods in acknowledgment, still facing her so at least she knows where he’s looking.

Around other people, the Reaper tries to keep the hacker in line, constantly snapping her back to focus on missions and reprimanding her for meddling on the job. In private however, he shows hints that perhaps he cares for her. There’s no way he’d outright say it, and Sombra even knows that. But sometimes, just sometimes, Gabriel will be the shoulder to cry on. He’ll be the voice of reason, voice of motivation. He’ll give out what some could consider tough love. And he’d threaten anybody who tries to go around telling other people who does that.

“I saw you with that Amari.”

She freezes and feels her stomach drop. She really wishes she could see his eyes right now. All she could helplessly stare into are two pitch black holes of nothingness where eyes should be. She doesn’t know what to say. Her fists grip so tight onto the sheets that her knuckles begin to turn white.

She looks away from him, hanging her head in shame. Stupid Fareeha. Stupid Sombra for believing in Fareeha. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ She feels her eyes start to well with tears, but she’s not about to cry over the enemy, especially not in front of him.

“It won’t happen again.”

There’s a long, lingering moment of silence shared between the two of them. Sombra can’t bring herself to look at him, not when her eyes threaten to pour out with tears. She hears him stand up from his seat however, and she finally looks over as his back turns to her.

“Those Amari women curse others with heartbreak. Don’t let it happen again.” He warns with a low growl, heavy footsteps bringing him towards the door.

Amari women? Could he possibly mean Fareeha’s mother, Ana Amari, as well? She bites her bottom lip, almost hesitating to question him and push him to explain what he means by that when he suddenly turns and looks over at her once again.

“Hurry up and recover already. Doomfist is waiting to speak with you.”

The Reaper leaves without another word, shutting the door behind him, leaving the young woman behind only to think more about his strange warning.


	12. Twisting Words & Vengeful Rage

**Location: Venice, Italy | Time: 18:40**

The damage done on Sombra’s feet was a lot more than Moira had predicted beforehand. That damn Tracer was out to kill the girl when she threw that bomb at her feet, without any doubt. Even with the enhanced healing from the geneticist, the recovery time was long. If Moira had it her way, she would experiment for instant recovery, but the Reaper put his foot down and refused for Sombra to be the doctor’s guinea pig.

By the time she was able to stand and walk on her own, a month had passed by from what was being simply called “the masquerade incident”. That also means a month had passed by without a single word from Fareeha, and that was the thing that fueled her heartbreak even more.

There was not a single text or call from the soldier to the number that Sombra had given her. She didn’t even care to see if she was _alive_. All this time, she thought that Fareeha actually cared about her, even just the tiniest bit. But it turns out Sombra thought wrong.

Her instructions were to see Akande as soon as she had recovered. There she stands, all alone in the elevator in just the hospital gown that she’s been dressed in while she’s still fully recovering and little fuzzy slippers that Moira found for her so she isn’t just walking around barefoot and putting too much pressure on her feet. The automatic doors slide open and reveal Talon’s council room, a room she’s a bit too familiar with for her liking.

The council room is a long, dark room with only a single candle-lit chandelier illuminating the room. On the farthest wall, there were two long stained glass windows, and between the windows directly behind the head chair was Talon’s emblem carved into the stone of the wall. The only things in the room itself were the long table and six chairs, just enough for each member of the inner council.

She steps off the elevator and into the room completely, hearing the steel doors slide close behind her as a looming figure shifts at the head of the table.

Doomfist.

“Sombra. How are you recovering? I was beginning to think that you were dead.” The tall man questions, putting on his signature charming yet intimidating façade.

Sombra purses her lips. Whatever she says, no matter how insignificant it might be to someone else, she has to be careful. Doomfist was tricky and unpredictable. A master of twisting people to do what he wants. He and Sombra were so alike in that way, but Doomfist had the punch to back him up.

She forces a small chuckle and shrugs her shoulders. “You’re not gonna be rid of me that easily.”

He looks like he’s considering her answer before letting out a laugh of his own, gesturing for her to take the seat at the opposite end of the table. She hesitates for a moment before complying. She better play along and do what he says. She can’t afford to get any more damage done on her, not in this state she’s currently in.

There’s a silence for a moment. It’s only a moment, but to Sombra it feels like eternity. She swears she could feel sweat starting to form and roll down her brow. The air is filled with an unsaid tension.

“You seem distracted, Sombra.” He observes and states it as a fact. “What’s on your mind? Perhaps something happened at the masquerade that you would like to talk about?”

_Gulp_.

It’s a good thing Akande can’t read minds, because at the mere mention of the masquerade her thoughts are flooded with Fareeha: The golden bird mask, the night blue suit with the winged cape, their slow dance, her empty promises. Sombra’s hands ball into tight fists on her lap under the table where the man across from her won’t be able to see. The flashbacks of that night continue: the fire starting, the two fighting their way through jaguar henchmen, reaching the rooftop and pleading with her to run away together before anyone could see them. She could feel her eyes start to well with tears at the mere memory of Fareeha standing there and doing nothing as she fell from the rooftop of the villa.

“Sombra?”

The voice brings her back to reality. She quickly blinks away the tears that threaten to fall and she looks away, trying to find her voice. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Just been trying to recover from that stupid Tracer’s bomb.”

He looks like he’s considering her answer again before he stands, pushing his chair away from him and slowly making his way over to the little hacker at the opposite end of the table. “It’s a shame, isn’t it?” He starts off, his eyes practically burning his gaze into her, watching her every twitch. “Overwatch escaped and left you to die. If it weren’t for the Reaper, you would have been dead. No question about it.”

She swallows the lump in her throat so hard she wouldn’t be surprised if Akande could hear it. She doesn’t say a word though. Not when he’s eyeing her like a hawk and circling her as if he’s going in for the kill.

“It’s a shame that they got away before you had the chance to return the favor.” He muses simply with a disappointed sigh, stopping right next to her and leaning against the table, facing her. She can’t bring herself to make eye contact. She’s afraid her eyes will give herself away. “It’s not fair, isn’t it? That little brat tried to blow you up. You could have been left in pieces, dead. You could have lost your legs from that explosion.” He scoffs, his arms crossing against his chest. “It’s only fair that she feels what you feel right now.”

_It’s only fair that she feels what you feel right now._

Akande is speaking about the stupid Tracer that tried to blow her up, but the one person that comes to Sombra’s mind again isn’t her. Oh no.

_Fareeha_.

Her fists clench tighter at the mere thought. Fareeha doesn’t care that she broke Sombra’s heart, or that she betrayed her trust. Fareeha doesn’t care that Sombra almost died. Fareeha doesn’t care that Sombra spent weeks in excruciating pain, not even able to go to the damn bathroom by herself because her legs and feet were so damaged by her friend’s bomb. Fareeha doesn’t care about her.

Fareeha doesn’t care about her at all.

_It’s only fair that she feels what you feel right now._

Akande seems to sense the inner fire that is burning within the small purple girl. And what do you do when there is a fire? You make it bigger, of course.

“Overwatch prides itself on justice: saving the day, protecting the people, ensuring peace all across the world. Overwatch is supposed to be full of heroes. But what kind of hero tries to kill someone in cold blood, hm? How is it they want to spread peace by throwing bombs at the people they don’t trust? How is that fair to anybody, Sombra? How is that fair to you?”

_It’s not fair to me._

Her eyes narrow with tears, her body trembling as it tries to contain the burning rage within her.

The mere sight of Sombra at the tip of her breaking point is beautiful to Akande’s eyes. “I think it’s time you return the favor, Sombra.”

She swallows hard and slowly lifts her head, purple eyes watering with heartbreak and rage finally locking onto his. They didn’t exchange any kind of word, but they both knew what was going to happen. Akande might be thinking of the wrong person, but the action was still clear as day.

Perhaps it’s time to pay Fareeha a little visit.


	13. Lingering Regret & Unannounced Arrivals

**Location: Helix Security International: Giza | Time: 22:30**

How long has it been now since that night?

Fareeha looks to the screen that displays her calendar on the desk of her Helix Security office. She gently taps a brown gloved finger against it, swiping to count the weeks it’s been since the night of the masquerade mission. She furrows her brows.

It’s been almost two months now.

She thought that the lingering, unpleasant feeling of guilt would have been gone by now. After all, her dilemma had been settled. She chose the good guys, her friends and family. She chose Overwatch over the girl who’s sent her heart into a flurry of emotions ever since she met her. She thought the constant feeling of her stomach twisting and turning would be gone now, but it feels like a hole is there in its place. A hole that only could be mended and filled by the woman she left behind at the burning countryside estate of Antoine Martin.

The sight of Sombra falling to her seeming demise haunts her in her sleep every night. The sight of a helpless, beautiful bat being knocked off of a crumbling rooftop with ash and orange burning flames surrounding her as if she was falling into Hell itself. The memory is a nightmare that she can’t escape even when she’s awake.

She doesn’t even know if the girl is alive. That’s what keeps her up at night. Every time Fareeha looks at their text conversation on her phone, she always has to fight the urge to try to reach out to her, if she’s even still there to begin with. She knows that Sombra probably wouldn’t want anything to do with her after she didn’t do anything to help her, especially after she had made the promise of never hurting her just minutes prior to it. Sure, Fareeha wasn’t the one who threw the bomb at her feet, but she did raise a gun at her and was ready to shoot her before that. She wouldn’t blame her if she never wanted to see her again after all of that.

Fareeha holds her phone in her hands and looks at their conversation once more, her eyes narrowing down on the touch screen keyboard. What good would it do to send a message now after two months without contact? Fareeha made her choice… but was it truly the right one? She bites her bottom lip in anticipation, silently hoping that the hacker would make the first move, but to her disappointment she spends the next three minutes just staring at the blinking cursor on the screen.

_Fuck it._

As she moves her thumb to start typing, all of a sudden a panicked soldier dressed in the similar brown Helix uniform she wears runs into her office without any warning.

“Captain! We have a situation!” He shouts breathlessly, rushing over to the panel of security screens that showed each and every inch, corner, and hallway of the building.

Fareeha shoves her phone into her pocket and stands beside him, brows furrowing as she tries to search for the problem at hand. There, at the farthest top screen in the corner, two Helix guards get knocked out by an almost invisible force.

“What the…?” 

* * *

 

It took two months after the infamous masquerade incident, but Sombra was back in action. And this time, she wasn’t going to fail her mission.

No, this wasn’t one appointed by Talon. It might have been egged on by a certain Doomfist, but this was personal.

If Fareeha really wanted to be enemies now, well so be it.

The hacker was donned in the signature white, black, and red armor that Talon operatives and agents wear with her hair tied up in only a messy bun. The usual purple hardware was replaced with a matching glowing red, and her gun upgraded with a blade for extra pistol whipping damage. She was everything that all of Fareeha’s little stupid friends thought she would be: a monster for Talon.

Breaking into Helix Security without being noticed at the front was easy. Now this was the hard part: finding out where Fareeha is.

Her target was the security chief herself, so all of these scrambling little guards were just pests in her way. She refused to take the easy route though and kill them. She was trying to make a statement after all to the woman she was trying desperately to hate. Using her invisibility, she snuck up to each and every Helix agent and knocked them out with her gun in the back of the neck.

She didn’t even care to tamper with the security cameras before her unexpected arrival, though. She knew that Fareeha would be watching these halls through those lenses, so if seeing all of her men fall to the ground to an unknown cause made her squirm, that’s just the reaction she wants from her.

The fluorescent, white lights illuminating the halls vanish however and are instantly replaced with red and a blaring alarm. Looks like they’re taking her infiltration seriously now. Perfect.

Under cover of camouflage, she tackles and takes down every operative from behind, still only doing enough damage to knock them out. Coming up to a map of the building on the wall, she looks it over, spying the words that say “Captain’s Office / Master Security Room” and memorizes the path.

She smirks to herself, gripping tight onto her pistol. “Ready yourself, raptora.”

* * *

 

“Everyone is getting knocked out out of nowhere! What are we supposed to do when we can’t even see what’s hurting everyone?!”

Fareeha shuffles around in her office, arming herself with the Helix security chief armor that was only supposed to be used for monitored security rounds, but this is an emergency that she just can’t risk going without some kind of protection on. She loads up her rocket launcher and locks the ammo in place before turning to the frightened soldier cowering in front of the security screens.

“There’s an emergency exit just down this hall and to the right. We don’t know what we’re dealing with here. You go and call for emergency medical attention for all of the fallen soldiers. I’ll stay behind and deal with this.” Fareeha instructs without hesitation.

The soldier hesitates for a moment before quickly nodding his head at the instructions he was given. He scrambles to the entrance of the room and turns the corner to the automatic sliding doors to leave.

The security chief has her back to him for two seconds before she hears a groan and a loud thump. Her eyes widen and she turns her head to the direction of where the sound came from. She sees just the arm of the soldier peeking out from the corner where he had initially turned and watches it disappear as it is dragged away. The sound of the steel iron doors open and close once more and all of a sudden the blaring noise ringing throughout the building ceases.

Silence.

Fareeha swallows the lump in her throat hard and readies herself, gun in hand and aimed towards the only entryway of the room. There were no footsteps or shadows, nothing signaling that something or someone was even there.

_“Looking for me?”_

The source of the voice comes directly behind her and without hesitation she turns, colliding into the figure. Her rocket launcher is knocked out of her hands and slides across the floor, her body stumbling back to regain her balance from the surprise blow. She shakes her head and readjusts herself, head lifting to face her adversary only to be met with a machine pistol just inches away from her face.

Her breath hitches as amber eyes fall straight in line with narrowing purple ones, and just like that, the world around them stops as she is brought back into a familiar gaze.

“Sombra.”


	14. Explosive Tears & New Dilemmas

**Location: Helix Security International: Giza | Time: 22:40**

There they stood: Two women, seemingly former lovers, in a silent standoff while one points a machine pistol just inches away from the other’s forehead.

Fareeha could feel her heart pounding out of her chest. She swears she could hear the loud thumping as it beats faster and faster with each passing second. So many thoughts run through her head just in this moment: Sombra was alive and (understandably) angry, apparently to the point of threatening the raptor’s life at gun point to get even about her not doing anything to save the hacker’s the night of the masquerade. So many memories of their time together before that night flash before her eyes, detailed moments from the minute they laid eyes on each other at the night club to the final kiss they shared before Hell broke loose at the countryside villa. All she could do is stare at the woman who has her heart, silently accepting the fate that has fallen onto her as a way of reparations for all the pain that she has caused her.

Sombra’s eyes narrow and are full of emotion: hatred, anger, vengeance, despair, confusion, heartbreak, longing for. They slowly become full of tears as she takes in the image of the woman she’s come to love that she wanted to hate so much for this act of revenge. Her grip on the gun tightens as her hand begins to tremble, the machine pistol in her grasp shaking from hesitation. She bites down roughly on her bottom lip and closes her eyes shut, turning her face and body away from the soldier and shaking her head at herself for her inability to shoot her.

“Damn it, get a grip, _taradita_!” She angrily chastises herself under her breath, her back turned to the girl she was just threatening. Sombra hears her step closer and without hesitation, she raises her gun once more and takes a step back in retaliation. “Don’t you fucking come any closer to me.”

Fareeha freezes. The once confident, teasing, know-it-all Sombra that she’s come to know is missing in this moment. The person right in front of her is someone who’s broken, and lost. Someone who let down her walls before, only to raise them up once again and this time there’s no breaking them. This girl is only a shell of what she used to be. _What has she done to this girl?_

“Sombra, please.” Fareeha quietly pleads, raising her hands up to ensure that the hacker knows she’s unarmed and not going to pull any tricks on her.

“Please, what, huh? What are you going to say to me?” She scoffs, keeping the gun pointed at her more so as a way of protecting her own personal space. “What could you possibly say to me after you let your stupid fucking friend do that to me?”

The security chief swallows the lump in her throat hard. What _could_ she possibly say to her that would even remotely heal the damage that she has caused her over these past two months? Her lips tremble as she tries to think, and all she could manage out is: “I’m sorry.”

This triggers something in Sombra. Her body is trembling more and she’s fighting so hard to keep the tears from falling. “ _I’m sorry?_ That’s all you have to fucking say to me? You left me there to die! I could have been dead this entire time and you wouldn’t have even cared!”

“Sombra, that’s not true-“ She tries to protest. “Of course I would have cared-“

**_“YOU DIDN’T EVEN FUCKING CONTACT ME!”_** Sombra fights back, shaking her head as the tears start to stream down her cheeks. All she could feel is the anger and pain she’s felt these two months building up and boiling over her. “You never even bothered to check if I was still alive! No text, no call, _nada_. I bet you wanted me dead this entire time-”

Damn it. Fareeha could feel the regret inside of her twisting and pulling her apart. She should have just followed her gut, not her head. Damn it, damn it, damn it! “I… I know I never tried to get in contact with you, and I’m sorry, Sombra. I care about you-“

“ _Bullshit_.” She interrupts her once again, her free hand rubbing her tears away. “If you cared about me this wouldn’t be happening right now. You’re just like the rest of them, you know that? Your stupid little Overwatch friends, all of them. I thought you’d be different, but no. You’re all just the same.” She spits out every word with venom in it. Sombra means every word she says.

Fareeha’s brows furrow at the mention of her fellow Overwatch agents. Sure, she has every right to be mad at herself and Lena, but she can’t just blame all of them, right? _Right_? “Look, picking between you and Overwatch was hard enough for the past few months. I had to do what I thought was right at the time. I had to pick Overwatch-“

Sombra’s eyes widen at the confession and she scoffs, shaking her head in actual disbelief that Fareeha thought it would be wise to tell her this. She lowers her gun but keeps her distance. “Oh _really_? You just _had_ to pick Overwatch? Why? Because they’re the good guys? Such _defenders of peace and justice? The heroes?_ ” The sarcasm drips from her words so intensely. She scoffs again even as she’s making fun of them. “What a joke.”

The Overwatch agent narrows her eyes at the girl. Sombra has questioned the legitimacy of Overwatch before, but she’s never straight up attacked the organization like this. Her hands ball into fists as she tries to keep her cool in this situation. After all, Sombra’s the one with the gun in close proximity to her. Best not to get her angry. “Overwatch is full of heroes. They’re good people, Sombra. People who want to help those in need and bring down those who hurt others. They would never do anything to put innocent people in danger. They keep the peace and bring justice to all-“

Sombra purses her lips. “Bull. Shit.” She sighs deeply at Fareeha’s attempt at defending the organization. “After all this time, I can’t believe you still think that.” The hacker comments simply, her tone full of disappointment. “Overwatch may try to do “good”, but they’re not these perfect little toy heroes that you seem to think they are. I’m surprised you haven’t realized that by now, with all the shady shit they’ve done throughout the years.”

Fareeha stands her ground. “They would do no such thing. You’re lying.”

Something sparks inside of Sombra. _Lying_? _Her_? She looks at the older woman a few feet in front of her with such disbelief that she would even say such a thing. Yes, Sombra lies. A lot, actually. But she wouldn’t lie to Fareeha. _Especially_ her. “Oh, I’m lying? Really?” She questions her back, slowly stepping closer to her. “How about you ask your little cowboy friend about the Venice Incident, hm? You think Overwatch is all about the proper justice and bullshit like that, why don’t you ask about that?”

Fareeha’s brow twitches. She doesn’t like where this is going. “Stop it.”

“Oh, and while we’re at Overwatch and more bullshit: how about LumériCo? You know damn well LumériCo are hurting the people of Dorado- no. The people of Mexico. Yet Overwatch isn’t doing a damn thing about them. Not even a simple investigation.” She tilts her head, almost challenging her. “Why don’t you ask about that, hm? Ask your little Overwatch friends why they’ll gang up on the streets but when it comes to making the actual change in the corporations, they’ve got their tails between their legs-“

Sombra is becoming more aggressive with her accusations. Fareeha takes a step back from her, swallowing the lump that forms in her throat hard again and again. The LumériCo and Overwatch situation may be true, but that’s it. That can only be the truth. Nothing else. Overwatch can’t be as imperfect as Sombra says. They can’t be. “Sombra, stop it.”

“Or what, huh? You gonna get that damn Tracer to throw another bomb at me?” She growls, stepping closer to the soldier. “You’re in denial. You think I’m lying, that Overwatch is the only thing you can trust. It’s always about Overwatch, well guess what, Fareeha-!”

“Stop it!” She protests, but Sombra won’t listen.

“What makes you think that you can even trust Overwatch? After all these years, all the shady bullshit, all the secrets, the lies they’ve created to cover up what they’ve done. How can you be so trusting of them?”

Fareeha bites down on her bottom lip hard and stands her ground, gripping the smaller girl by her shoulder armor. “Sombra, you better stop this or else-“

“Or else, what?” She interrupts her. “What more could you possibly do to me, Fareeha? You already destroyed me once the night you let me fall so you could choose Overwatch instead. What are you going to do this time? Destroy me again?” Her voice cracks and her lip quivers as the tears threaten to fall once again. “You blindly believe the world is so black and white, the world is just good guys versus bad guys, and look what it’s done.”

Amber eyes begin to well up with tears of their own as she listens to the broken, trembling voice go on. There’s no way Sombra could be right. Fareeha has believed in Overwatch all her life. She has trusted in Overwatch more than anything in this world, just like her own mother did before she went missing in action. The sheer possibility that Overwatch has their own dirty secrets can’t be true. It just can’t be.

“Open your fucking eyes, Fareeha.” It sounds like a desperate plea. “Open your fucking eyes to the truth.” Sombra’s voice hitches and she sucks in a breath. “Don’t you want to know what happened to your mother?”

Her mother.

Ana Amari’s disappearance has haunted Fareeha every day all these years. The mere mention of her is enough to send her spiraling. Fareeha begins to tremble, shocked eyes full of tears staring down at the girl locked into her grip. There’s no way Sombra knows anything about her. There’s no way. “You don’t know about her.” She manages out through clenched teeth.

“I don’t… but your friends do.” The hacker narrows her eyes once more, pushing her former lover away from her and regaining her composure. She sees the shock in Fareeha’s face, and part of her feels some remorse for dropping all of this onto her so suddenly. But given the fact that there may not be a chance for a conversation like this to happen ever again, she’s glad she did it.

“You’re lying-“ Fareeha shouts in disbelief as the tears start to fall. There’s no way her friends would know anything about Ana’s disappearance and not tell her about it. That’s so cruel. They know how much her mother means to her and if they were to keep any information, any hint to the fact that she’s even still alive, away from her… She would be crushed.

“Ask your precious Overwatch.” Sombra spits out in disgust once again. Fareeha reaches out to try and grab her, but it’s too late. In a blink of an eye, Sombra vanished with only a trail of purple holograms flickering in her place.

Left alone in her office, Fareeha angrily hits her desk and falls to the floor. Her world as she knows it has been turned upside down by these accusations.

Could Sombra have been right about everything this entire time?

Could Overwatch truly be as imperfect as she says they are to be?

All of these questions and doubts leave Fareeha with no choice: she needs to hear the truth from Overwatch themselves.


	15. Dark Secrets & Opening Eyes

**Location: Watchpoint: Gibraltar | Time: 18:45**

Fareeha could not afford to waste a single minute with all of these questions that ran through her head. As soon as she knew her men weren’t going to suffer any life-changing damage and that the security system at Helix was back up and running, she called for an emergency meeting back at Watchpoint: Gibraltar and took the first available private aircraft there. She practically bursts through the doors of Winston’s laboratory, quickly scanning the room and seeing the concerned faces of her friends who were all anxiously awaiting for her arrival.

“Fareeha, we heard about the attack on Helix.” Angela starts off with a frown. “Are you alright?”

Fareeha nods and sighs. “Yeah… Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Was it that damn Sombra?” Lena scowls just at the mere mention of the hacker. “I swear, next time I won’t miss!”

Amber eyes widen at the threat, and even though it was true that Sombra attacked, the hostility Lena Oxton has towards the girl makes Fareeha defensive. Her hands clench into fists and she swallows the urge to speak up in Sombra’s defense. She needed answers first. She needs the truth first before she decides what to do about Sombra.

“I have some questions that I need answers to.” The security chief manages out quickly. Her friends’ faces are a mix of confusion and concern. They could only manage little shrugs and nods between each other.

“What do you want to know, Fareeha?”

She furrows her brows. There were so many questions that she had, she didn’t even know where to start. Fareeha tries to focus her mind, remembering back to earlier to exactly what Sombra was saying during their confrontation.

_“How about you ask your little cowboy friend about the Venice Incident, hm?”_

The security chief turns her attention to Jesse McCree, leaning back against the wall with Genji Shimada sitting by his side on the staircase leading to the second floor of the laboratory. She swallows the lump in her throat hard. “Tell me about the Venice Incident.”

The expression on Jesse’s face says it all. Whatever the Venice Incident was, it left both Jesse and even Genji scarred and full of unsaid emotions that Fareeha has never discovered before until now. “Why do you want to know about that?” Jesse asks with a forced chuckle as an attempt to play off the sudden tension that’s filled the room.

“Answer the question, Jesse.” Fareeha answers simply.

Jesse sighs, pursing her lips and crossing his arms against his chest. He looks like he’s debating for a long moment. “It was 8 years ago. The mission was simple: get in there and arrest Antonio Bartalotti, an Italian corrupt businessman and arms smuggler in league with Talon and the Italian government. Everything was going according to plan. We were going to get in, grab the target, then get out. But then all hell breaks loose.” He shakes his head, igniting a flame from the small silver lighter that was kept in his pocket and lighting the cigar that he brings to his lips. “It was like the whole damn city was trying to kill us.”

The security chief furrows her brows, nervously gripping onto the center table that some of her fellow agents crowded around as they listened to the cowboy recount the event. “Then what happened, Jesse?”

“The plan was to take him in for questioning, alive.” He purses his lips and locks eyes with the young woman. “The thing is, however, was that with all those fancy connections Antonio had, his abduction would have made for terrible PR for Overwatch and he’d be released within a week thanks to his “friends”. Commander Reyes dropped the plan right then and there.” He pauses. “He shot Antonio, sending him right through his office window and into the water.”

Fareeha’s eyes widen, looking between all of the other faces in the room. Only just a few of them look just as shocked as she did. Angela, specifically, just looked full of disappointment and frustration. “He… he killed him? How… how could he do such a thing? That wasn’t part of the plan, Jesse. That’s not what Overwatch does-!”

“Yeah, well, that’s how it went down, Fareeha.” He snaps back and lets out a heavy sigh, taking in a puff of smoke from the cigar and shaking his head. “Things don’t always work out the way we want them to. Our target was dead. Guess he got what was coming to him.” The cowboy shrugs. “Still, it didn’t seem right. But that wasn’t the end of our problems. For the first time, people knew we were out there.”

“Blackwatch was supposed to be secret.” The cyborg ninja sitting on the stairs speaks up. “We were supposed to work in the shadows. They weren’t supposed to know about us. To the world, we should have been nothing.” He looks up and over at Fareeha with sorrowful eyes, but his clenched fists indicate a different kind of feeling. “After that day, we became everything. Overwatch’s dirty tactics were revealed for the first time.”

A hand raises to her mouth to cover the gasp that slipped out of her. She can’t believe this. Overwatch was supposed to be a champion for justice and peace. Antonio should have gotten his fair trial, just as every other criminal should when they’re arrested. Innocent until proven guilty, isn’t it? She shakes her head in denial. “That can’t be… That was the only time, right? That was the only time Overwatch used tactics like that before?”

Jesse scoffs and shakes his head. “Overwatch has done things like this for years before the Venice Incident. The only difference is that they got finally got caught.”

She grips tight onto the table, feeling that since her world was figuratively turning upside down on itself it would happen literally too. Sombra’s words echo throughout her mind once again.

_“How about LumériCo?”_

“LumériCo.” Fareeha states out loud, looking desperately between all of the agents in the room. “Why aren’t we doing anything about LumériCo? They’re stealing from the people of Mexico, the same people they’re supposed to be helping. Why don’t we do anything to help those people?”

The others just look to each other for answers before Winston clears his throat and steps forward. “Unfortunately, Fareeha, we don’t just have the authorization to take out whoever we want. Getting involved with anything about LumériCo would then mean getting involved with the Mexican government. Overwatch isn’t even technically supposed to be active again, so we can’t just go around meddling in government affairs-“

She can’t believe what she’s hearing. Overwatch, a group she had known her whole life to fight for the beaten down and the innocent, was deliberately refusing to help even when they know that there are people’s lives at stake.

_“Ask your little Overwatch friends why they’ll gang up on the streets but when it comes to making the actual change in the corporations, they’ve got their tails between their legs.”_

Fareeha clenches her teeth, trying to fight the tears of disappointment and frustration from forming. “Then why is it that we have no problem taking out groups like Los Muertos? We can’t just ignore one evil and take down another. The people of Dorado will not be safe until _both_ Los Muertos and LumériCo are out of the picture!”

“Los Muertos have been proven to be causing harm to the people of Dorado.” Lena tries to defend their actions, but Fareeha’s growing frustration only builds up. “Los Muertos is a danger to everybody. It’s in everybody’s best interest that they’re taken out.”

Fareeha slams her hand against the table, overcome with emotions that seemed to have been collecting inside of herself for months. “LumériCo has rooted itself into Dorado and is poisoning her. It’s spreading through the roots and affecting everyone, including Los Muertos. Taking out Los Muertos isn’t going to stop LumériCo from destroying Dorado. _If you want to stop the poison, you go for the roots_!”

Her eyes widen at her words. No, those aren’t her words.

Those are Sombra’s.

Could it be possible that the anger that Sombra was feeling is manifesting and projecting itself through Fareeha? Or is it that Fareeha is just now seeing the actual reality of the situation? The reality that she has been so blind to all this time, the reality that Sombra has been desperately trying to show her this entire time. Overwatch was far from perfect. Sure, their goal was to help people, but to what extent? They weren’t willing to break the rules to do the right thing, even if they knew it would save thousands. Or, they were willing to break the rules and do the _wrong_ thing in order to supposedly do the right thing at the end of the day.

This is what Sombra has been trying to tell her this entire time. The world isn’t as simple and black and white as Fareeha thought it was. How could it have taken her so long to realize this? She looks to her friends around her, who are all surprised by her sudden outburst. She hesitates, remembering the final question that Sombra wanted her to ask them.

_“Don’t you want to know what happened to your mother?”_

She swallows hard. So hard she’s sure everyone could hear it.

“What happened to my mother?”

The shocked faces were expected. Again, they desperately look at each other for an answer. When nobody speaks up, Fareeha questions again, louder. “ ** _What happened to my mother?_** ”

Angela sheepishly steps forwards, standing in front of the younger yet taller woman. “We… we wanted to tell you, Fareeha, I promise you we did.”

Fareeha could feel her heart skip a beat. She stares down at the angelic doctor with wide eyes, her body beginning to tremble. No. This can’t be happening.

“We wanted to tell you, Fareeha. We just…” She sighs deeply, looking to Jesse for some help only to be silently shot down. Angela was taking responsibility for this. “She didn’t want us to tell you because she knew you would do anything to find her. She wanted you to have a normal life. She didn’t want you to put yourself in danger because of her-“

Fareeha feels like everything she has come to known has been a lie. Overwatch, the people she trusted with her life, have kept deep, dark secrets about their tactics from her. They’ve refused to help the people they swore to protect before. And now, _this_? They kept the information that her mother was even alive from her? For how long now? These people were supposed to be her friends, her family, and yet here she is, facing the truth that she should have known for years.

“How could you?” Her voice trembles, the tears starting to fall. In a fit of frustration and despair she steps back from Angela and knocks the objects off the closest desk, the thin sheets of paper flying into the air and the books and pencils falling to the ground with a clang. She saw Angela and Jesse try to approach her to calm her down but she backed away and kept her distance from them. **_“HOW COULD YOU?! THAT’S MY MOTHER, DAMN IT!”_**

“Fareeha, please. Calm down.” Jesse cautiously steps closer to her, raising his hands as if its his way of telling her she can trust him. But can she really? Can she really trust any of them at this point?

“Where is she?” She cries out, backing up towards the front entrance of the laboratory. “Where is my mother?!”

Angela hesitates. “We… we don’t know, Fareeha. But we’ll find her, I promise. Overwatch can find her-“

“ ** _Bullshit_**!” Fareeha spits through her clenched teeth, shaking her head and taking a deep breath. She doesn’t know who to trust anymore. Her friends have lied and kept secrets from her this entire time. In an ironic turn of events, the one person who so far hasn’t was the one person she was warned about trusting. “I’ve had enough of Overwatch for one day.”

Fareeha turns on her heels and marches out of the room without another word. She hears Angela cry out for her, but she doesn’t turn back to look, and she certainly doesn’t stop in her place. She walks out of the building as the tears start to fall, and then there are the sobs. She felt so lost, so confused, so lied to. She stumbles out to the side of the cliff that overlooked the ocean, a sight that was so similar to the one she saw back in Dorado with Sombra.

Sombra.

She desperately pulls her phone out of the pocket of her jacket and dials the hacker’s number, trying to calm her cries down so that she wasn’t a mess while talking. She hears the ring for a long moment before it stops. Someone picked up at the end of the line.

“Sombra-“ She chokes out, internally cursing herself and wiping at her tears. “Sombra, I’m sorry. I’m sorry about everything. Please… Please I need to see you. Please, I need you right now, Sombra. You’re the only person I can turn to right now.”

The other end of the line was dead silent. And then, it hangs up.

Can Fareeha really blame her though? She supposes this is what she deserved. She feels the pain that Sombra felt those entire two months. This was only fair, right?

Fareeha sobs and falls to her knees on the grassy ground, rubbing at the tears as they fall. Then, she hears a ping. She looks down at the screen of her phone and sees a message.

A message from Sombra.

She opens the message and sees a simple set of numbers. A familiar set of numbers, actually. These are coordinates.

Fareeha bites her bottom lip and takes a deep breath, now knowing what she has to do next.


	16. Remorseful Reunions & Second Chances

**Location: Dorado, Mexico | Time: 5:30**

The flight from Gibraltar to Dorado was long and exhausting. With just the clothes on her back, Fareeha took the private aircraft straight to Dorado with the help of one of the more laidback Overwatch pilots. She didn’t want to be questioned about why she was going back to Mexico, especially after everything that just happened within the last 24 hours. As soon as she boarded the plane, she let herself fall straight asleep.

It took about 11 hours, even with the private plane. She could only hope that Sombra would be there waiting for her by the time she got there. Upon landing, she went straight to the location according to Sombra’s coordinates in the last message she received from her. She finds herself in the familiar dark alleyway behind the bakery by the cliff that they had met in before when Sombra helped her with the Los Muertos mission. It’s been months since that night, but she remembers it as if it were just yesterday.

Fareeha sits down on the cold, stone steps, the sight of a neon green skeleton helping her into a more proper gang disguise flashing throughout her mind. She swears she could feel the smaller girl’s soft hands against her skin once again. She could smell the distant and comforting scent of the subtle yet sweet perfume that she would wear. If only she could go back to that night, before all of this even happened.

She holds her phone in her hands, looking down at the screen that displays their text conversation. No word yet from Sombra aside from the message with the coordinates. Fareeha hesitates before tapping away at the keyboard on the screen.

    [ P Text | 5:30 : I’m here. ]

She anxiously looks around at her surroundings for any sight of the hacker. Every passing second feels like an eternity. There’s no reply from her, no call or anything. She’s starting to understand now Sombra’s frustration with her not making any contact with her those past two months. Part of her just wants to get up and leave and go find the girl herself, but she can’t risk breaking Sombra’s trust again, especially after everything that’s happened.

She hears a scuff from the shadows. She lifts her head up from her phone at high alert, eyes widening at the sight of the girl she’s been waiting for. She looks tired, like she’s definitely seen better days, but to be fair, it’s 5:30 in the morning. She was most likely sleeping before this. Fareeha takes a better look at her when she steps out of the shadows and the fact that she was sleeping becomes more apparent: her hair is tied up into a messy bun, she has a soft-looking deep purple night robe tied around her, and she’s wearing house slippers. She could see the dent at her side however under her robe, the shape looking vaguely like her machine pistol. Better safe than sorry, right?

Still, she could feel her heart rate relax just at the mere sight of her. The one person she’s tried to fight herself against seeing, and yet here she is, finally allowing herself to see her. Fareeha pushes herself off the stairs and quickly walks over to meet her halfway. “Sombra, you don’t know how glad I am to see you-“ She starts.

_SMACK!_

Her eyes widen, a hand reaching up to touch the stinging sensation on her cheek. Sombra just slapped her. She furrows her brows at the woman, seeing her shrug her shoulders and cross her arms against her chest. “You left me to die, Fareeha. Let me have this at least.”

She frowns, but then ultimately realizes that she’s right. A slap in the face is nowhere near as much pain as falling off a roof from a pulse bomb explosion, but if it makes Sombra feel better then the least she could do is just take the red hand mark on her face that will surely disappear in a few hours. She rubs her cheek and sighs, looking back at the small woman in front of her who seems to have released some pent up tension now. Fareeha bites her bottom lip. “I’m sorry, Sombra. I really am…”

The hacker shrugs again, walking over to the steps that Fareeha was just waiting for her at and sitting down, patting the spot beside her. “So what’s the meaning of this, hm? You call me out of nowhere, crying and sobbing your lungs out, and now you’re here at 5:30 in the morning just to talk to me.” She tilts her head, intrigued. “What’s up, raptora?”

Raptora. Oh, how relieved she is to hear that name after so long. Fareeha takes her spot beside the smaller girl and sighs, not even sure where to start. “After you showed up at Helix, I went back to Overwatch. I had so many questions, so many doubts and conflicting thoughts… I needed answers.” She mindlessly cracks her knuckles as she speaks, keeping her eyes on the cobblestone floor of the Dorado streets as she recalls what just went down hours before. “I asked about everything, just like you said: the Venice Incident, LumériCo, my mother.” She swallows hard.

She can’t see the expression on Sombra’s face. Or, more so she refuses to let her see it right now. Not when she’s so close to tearing again. “What did you find out, Fareeha?” Sombra questions her softly.

She hesitates, biting down even more roughly on her bottom lip and squeezing her hands together tight. “You were right.” She admits almost like a whisper. “Overwatch had their dirty tactics. They picked and chose who they’d be willing to fight for. They knew my mother was alive this entire time.” Fareeha feels herself trembling, still in shock at the fact that the organization she looked up to her whole life wasn’t the perfect, justice-serving group of heroes she thought it would be. “You were right. About everything. Overwatch isn’t everything I thought it would be. I feel like such an idiot now for believing in that.” She scoffs at herself and shakes her head in disappointment.

There’s a silence between the two of them. Sombra doesn’t say anything for a long, long moment. Then, Fareeha feels a soft hand gently place itself over her own. She looks up, surprised and teary-eyed, locking into a gaze with those soft purple eyes she’s grown to look for every night. Every time they look at each other like this, it always feels like the world stops around them. Fareeha swears that it’s more than just a feeling right now. The world truly is silent, and still, and it’s just the two of them together in it.

“You put your faith into Overwatch and thought they were one thing, but you need to realize, Fareeha, nothing is ever just _one thing_.” The hacker begins, her hand gently squeezing the security chief’s. “Overwatch has deep, dark secrets. They have skeletons in their closets, blood on their hands. There’s no denying that.” She pauses. “But they’ve also done a lot of things to help people. They’ve saved cities from destruction, took down people who wanted to hurt the innocent. The things that you grew up seeing them do, they still did all of that. That’s all still real.”

Fareeha furrows her brows, flinching slightly as Sombra’s free hand raises and wipes away stray tears. “You need to realize that the world isn’t just black and white. It isn’t just good versus evil. There are people out there who do what you would call “good things” for “evil” causes. There are people who do “evil things” for “good” causes. Everything isn’t always what they seem to be, Fareeha.”

Her eyes widen. All this time, the answer was right there in front of her. All this time, Sombra was trying to show her the truth of the world. How could it have taken so long for her to wake up, to open her eyes and see the world as it how it truly is? She looks at the hacker and sadly smiles, gently taking the hand that wiped her tears and softly kissing her knuckles. “It took me so long to finally realize that… it must have been so frustrating for you.”

Sombra scoffs and chuckles quietly, nods. “Very frustrating. Glad you’ve seemed to finally open your eyes now, raptora.” She musters up just the smallest hint of a smile, gently pulling her hand away from her. “So, what are you going to do now then, with your newfound opened eyes and all that?”

Fareeha manages out a chuckle and shrugs her shoulders. “I’m not sure, to be honest. Perhaps find my mother. Now that I know that she’s out there.” She nods, pursing her lips, gently holding onto her hand that was placed over hers. “And maybe… if you’d let me…”

Sombra bites her bottom lip and pulls her hand back once again. “Fareeha, you left me to die.” The pain in her voice is still present, but Fareeha should have known that a slap in the face wasn’t just going to cut it. “All this time, you questioned on whether or not you could trust me. But now, how can I be so sure to trust _you_?” The hacker questions with a frown and furrowed brows.

She should have been expecting this, really. It’s not fair for Fareeha to just assume that Sombra would have taken her back without question or concern as soon as she finally listened to what she’s been trying to tell her all these months. Sombra spent months trusting her and all of that was destroyed in one night. It would take more than just this to gain back that trust once again.

Fareeha spends a long moment searching her mind for possibly anything that could help her. Then, it came to her. She looks back at Sombra who appears like she’s about ready to leave and gently holds her wrist to stop her. “Pack a bag of clothes. I’m taking you somewhere.”

Sombra raises a brow and sighs. “Fareeha, a vacation isn’t just going to fix everything-“

“Please, Sombra. Let me prove this to you. Just trust me on this one thing. Please.”

She’s begging at this point. Sombra narrows her eyes and just stares at her for a long moment before finally, she lets out a sigh and nods. “When do you need me ready by?”

“Tonight. We leave tonight.”


	17. Quiet Forests & Surprise Visits

**Location: British Columbia, Canada | Time: 10:30**

“Are you going to tell me what we’re doing in Canada now, raptora?”

“No, not yet. Just hold on. We’re almost there.”

Who knew travelling by plane with Sombra would be so complicated? In hindsight, Fareeha should have known. Sombra, being the wanted international cyber criminal she is, wouldn’t just be able to pass through an airport without any problems. And she couldn’t exactly bring the hacker with her onto an Overwatch aircraft without the pilots questioning her. Even the most laidback pilot she knows would be suspicious. So the better alternative just had to be distracting security officers while Sombra hacked her way into their systems to be able to pass through. Was that illegal? Probably. Most likely. Fareeha just hopes this doesn’t become a regular thing for the two of them.

Sombra kept pestering her with questions as well. _Where are we going? Why are we going to Canada? Why won’t you tell me what’s going on?_ Her curiosity was cute, and she had just the right amount of suspicion too considering the fact that Fareeha was leaving her in the dark on what her real plans were.

And now here they were, driving down the highway in a rental car away from the bustling cities and out to the quiet wilderness. From the corner of her eye, she can see Sombra peeking out the window and examining their surroundings: trees, rivers, rocks, a lot more trees, mountains, even more trees. And the occasional squirrel here and there. “You know, when you told me you were taking me somewhere, I didn’t expect something so…” Sombra thinks for a moment. “Tree-y.”

Fareeha chuckles and shakes her head. “Well, what were you expecting then?”

The younger girl shrugs. “I dunno. Maybe the beach?”

“Sombra, you live right next to the beach.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate other beaches.”

Fareeha rolls her eyes and chuckles, looking around and seeing their destination coming up in the distance: a simple but cozy-looking wooden log cabin that was two stories high with an attic at the top of it. She pulls up and parks the car in the available parking space, right next to a beaten but well-loved olive green vintage 2017 truck. “We’re here.” She announces simply, getting out of the vehicle first and walking over to open the passenger side’s door for her guest.

Sombra steps out of the car, stretching from the long ride and taking in the view around her and feeling the cool, mountain air hit her skin. She definitely wasn’t in hot, sunny Dorado anymore. It’s a good thing Fareeha warned her ahead of time to pack warm. Sombra wore a tight black long sleeve crop top that stopped just at her elbows, high waisted black skinny jeans with rips and tears, black heeled ankle boots, and a jacket she “stole” from Fareeha when she realized it was too cold in the airport for her liking and all of her own jackets were in the suitcase. She wore her hair down for once in her signature style, exposing the shaved and intricate designs on the side of her head.

“This still doesn’t answer why we’re here, yknow.” Sombra purses her lips and looks at the older soldier who’s taking out their luggage from the trunk of the rental car. Fareeha looks well more-prepared for the weather here: tan brown long sleeves rolled up just slightly, black puffy vest, skinny black jeans, and the black combat boots she wore with every outfit.

“Just trust me on this, ok? At least for the next three days while we’re here.” Fareeha stops in front of her, putting on her best pleading puppy-dog face for her. Sombra looks unamused for a long moment before finally letting out an exasperated chuckle and nods in defeat.

“Fine, fine. This better be the best trip of my life then, raptora.”

“That’s the plan, at least.”

Sombra rolls her eyes, taking some of the lighter bags from Fareeha to help carry into the house. Before they can get to the door however, it opens and out comes a mysterious man with long black hair. She furrows her brows and instantly puts up her guard, ready to pull out her machine pistol if need be, and looks to Fareeha who is surprisingly calm.

The man seems to wipe his eyes as if he can’t believe what’s right in front of him. “Fareeha? Is that you?” He questions with a surprised tone.

Fareeha nods and smiles. “Yea. Yea it’s me, dad.”

_Dad?_

The man breaks into a grin and greets her with a tight hug. “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?! I would have cleaned the house, I would have made food for you to eat as soon as you got here!” Fareeha and the man simply just laugh as he greets her with forehead kisses. He seems to take notice of Sombra now, who has relaxed and taken her hand away from the gun now that she knows this is Fareeha’s father. “Oh, is this your girlfriend??”

Both women’s cheeks flush a light pink, though Fareeha’s a bit more red since this was her father, after all. “Dad-“

Fareeha’s father gently pushes past her and shakes hands with the smaller woman, smiling. “Oh, it’s so nice to finally meet you. I’m Sam, Fareeha’s father. Have you eaten yet?” He frowns and looks back at Fareeha. “Did you feed her, Fareeha? It must have been a long plane ride. Come, come inside to eat. I’ll cook you up something right away, Miss-“

Fareeha was about to step in and try to explain that Sombra wasn’t exactly her girlfriend, Sombra smiles and nods. “Olivia. Thank you so much, sir. I’m starving.”

 _Olivia_? There’s that name gain. Fareeha doesn’t have time to really question it again, now that her father is basically pulling the hacker into the house. She quickly follows behind them, moving their luggage to the side and shutting the door behind them. She looks over and sees her father quickly moving away the mess of papers, fishing supplies, gardening tools, and whatever else he uses in his daily life on the kitchen table so that Sombra could sit. Sam is quick to start pulling out pots and pans and various ingredients for the meal he’s about to cook.

“Lunch will be ready soon. Please, make yourself at home!” Sam smiles at the small girl sitting at his kitchen table, who returns a soft smile of her own before turning her attention to the soldier who was still standing.

“So, how about you give the grand tour while we wait?” Sombra winks at her with her signature teasing tone. Fareeha can feel her cheeks flush warm as she nods and takes hold of their luggage. The hacker slips out of the chair and gently takes one of the bags from her, following behind the older woman up two flights of stairs to what appears to be the attic.

* * *

Sombra could only assume that this attic acts as Fareeha’s bedroom whenever she’s with her father. It felt a bit cramped, with the ceilings low and caving to the signature triangular shape. She could see that Fareeha herself had to lean down slightly since if she walked normally she would bump her head from how tall she is.

She stands in one place and takes in her surroundings. The walls were covered in old photographs and worn out Overwatch posters. At closer inspection, these photos were of Fareeha when she was a young girl, with her mother and father appearing with her in many of the pictures. There were trophies and medals on the wooden dressers, ranging from martial arts to fishing and basketball. In the corner she can see an old, dusty wooden guitar that looks like it hasn’t been touched in years. And right on the bed, settled between the pillows, is a soft, blue bird stuffed animal. _How fitting._

“So… this is my room. Sorry it’s a bit messy. I haven’t been here in a while-“ Fareeha speaks up after setting their suitcases to the side, breaking Sombra out of the trance she was in as she looked around her companion’s childhood bedroom.

The hacker huffs slightly, walking up to her and lightly pushing her shoulder. “Why did you bring me here to meet your father?” She questions with a hushed yell, frowning and furrowing her brows. “I didn’t even know your father was still alive-“

“Exactly.”

She blinks, eyes widening from the simple and blunt response.

“Wait, what?”

Fareeha lets out a nervous chuckle that melts into a sigh as her gaze on the younger girl softens. “Nobody knows my father is still alive, Sombra. He went off the grid years ago for protection. As far as the world knows, Sam died a long time ago.”

That only just confuses her even more. “If your father did all this hiding for protection, and you said nobody knows about him or this place, why would you bring me here? I don’t understand, Fareeha-“

“Because I trust you, Sombra.”

She can feel herself freeze, looking up and trapping herself into the soft, warm gaze that always stops the world. All this time, all she wanted from Fareeha was for her to trust her. She knew from the moment they bumped into each other’s lives, if anything was going to work, trust was the most important thing they needed. She gave the soldier her trust too quickly, too easily, too desperately, and look what happened to them. But now finally, Fareeha has put her trust into her, allowing her to learn possibly one of her biggest secrets from the world. But for what?

Sombra bites down on her bottom lip, trying not to allow her inner thoughts and emotions reveal themselves. “And if I break your trust? Your father will be in danger. All because you trusted the wrong person.”

Fareeha only solemnly nods in acknowledgment. “Then I will truly know how you felt the night at the masquerade.”

Her eyes widen, and she swears she could feel them start to water. Her lips quiver, wanting to make some snarky retort but no words allow themselves to form.

“The night I broke your trust is a night that will haunt me forever, Sombra. You showed me a world that was hidden from me all my life. You treated me like an adult, challenging my ideas and thoughts while everyone else just kept me in the dark. You’ve made me feel things… that nobody else has made me feel before.” Fareeha swallows the lump in her throat hard. “I would do anything, _anything_ to repay for what I’ve done to you and to earn a second chance.”

There is this haunting feeling in the back of her mind telling her not to believe her, that in the end she is just like everyone else in her life who’s lied to her and used her. But… there is a sadness swirling in those amber eyes, and the sound of pain and remorse dripping in her voice as she speaks. Fareeha always saw the best in people, and while her positive view of the world may have been flawed, it wasn’t all entirely untrue.

Sombra hesitates, blinking away the tears forming in her eyes and straightening her composure. “This better be the best damn three days of my life then, raptora. You better work for it.”

Fareeha looks genuinely surprised, the sorrow in her face forming into hope. She musters up a small, hopeful smile and nods quickly in acknowledgment.

Sombra chuckles, wiping away the stray tear that fell from her purple eyes and offering her own, hopeful smile in return.


	18. Heartfelt Confessions & Shared Dreams

**Location: British Columbia, Canada | Time: 23:40**

It’s only the first day here being at Fareeha’s father’s house. Sombra was apprehensive at first about this whole thing, even after the discussion she had with the soldier about it in her room. Was it really alright for her to be here, in a place with a person from Fareeha’s life that so important and secret that nobody else even knew about? Especially given the circumstances of their relationship right now, which was still just an unclear “it’s complicated” as far as the two women both knew.

But still, being in this place with Fareeha and Sam felt nice. For starters, she never had Native American cuisine before. Sam prepared for her an amazing feast full of dishes from his native Northwestern tribe and was even able to tell her some stories and customs. For someone who prides herself on knowing everything about everyone, learning about Fareeha’s Native American heritage was a nice change.

It was also nice learning about all the memories that Sam had of Fareeha’s childhood. It was definitely amusing to see how embarrassed the soldier would get, especially when Sam went out of his way to bring out baby pictures too. “Aw, you look so cute here dressed like a superhero!” Sombra earlier teased, waving around the photo. “I wish I could keep it just to see how adorable you were as a little Fareeha~” Fareeha couldn’t even fight back. All she could do is just sit there, her face flushed red, watching as her father and her “it’s complicated” lover coo over old pictures.

“You know, you really are adorable when you’re flustered, raptora.” Sombra teases as the two women start to get ready for bed. They spent the entire day basically just eating, sharing stories, and looking at old pictures with Sam. And even then, she’s ready to just collapse onto the bed and relax.

“Oh hush.” Fareeha mutters from the tiny bathroom connected to her attic bedroom as she brushes her teeth. It’s so small, Sombra could see the soldier fully from where she was standing next to the bed. This was the first time they’d be spending the night together and seeing what each other wore to sleep. In hindsight, Sombra should have known, considering Fareeha’s regular casual outfits are all generally the same it wouldn’t be a huge surprise if her pajamas were similar. All she wore was just a simple, dark blue muscle top and charcoal gray joggers. Simple, sort of plain, but damn that shirt shows off her muscles real good Sombra can’t even complain.

Now she feels she’s a bit… overdressed? Their relationship is complicated still of course, but there’s no doubt that her feelings towards the older woman are still as strong as ever so of course she packed a few pieces in hopes of catching her attention. She’s wearing her purple, soft short silk robe that can tie around the waist with the matching slip. Sombra can feel her cheeks heating up as she tries to quickly go through her bag to change into something less… silk-y, but she can hear Fareeha exiting the bathroom and walking back over already so it was too late.

She turns on the heels of her bare feet and sees Fareeha, frozen in her spot with her amber eyes taking in the sight of her nightwear. Just by the look she’s getting, Sombra feels the pink in her cheeks flushing brighter. “You look… _wow_.” The soldier manages out with a flushed red face of her own.

She shyly fumbles with the tie around her waist to close the robe some, trying to keep her cool. She can’t give Fareeha anything to tease her about. That’s her job. “You look pretty _wow_ yourself, raptora.” Sombra smirks slightly in an attempt to mask her fluttering feelings from the gaze she’s been given. “Take a picture. It’ll last longer.” She teases and sees the older woman huff from the corner of her eye as she turns to get into bed.

Bed.

There was only one bed.

Upon realizing this, Sombra, who was already cozy and nestled in under the warm blankets, looks up and sees Fareeha who also seems to have noticed their predicament. The two women stare at each other for a long moment, both with flushed pink cheeks as they silently try to come up with a solution to their situation. “I can sleep on the floor-“ Fareeha breaks the silence with a nervous chuckle.

“The floor? This is your room, though.” Sombra purses her lips as she tries to just shrug it off and keep her cool. “We can share the bed. It’s not a big deal.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything. I can sleep on the floor, really. Its fine-“

Fareeha suddenly gets cut off by the flying pillow aimed at her face. She catches it without ease before it can make contact, pouting and looking at the small woman in the bed who threw it at her.

“Just get in the bed, raptora.”

* * *

Everything is quiet, the room only being lit up by the moonlight coming from the single window of the attic and the only movement being the slight shift from Sombra breathing that Fareeha could see in the corner of her eye. She lays there, staring at the ceiling, desperately hoping that she’ll fall asleep, but the fast beating of her heart in her chest keeps her awake at the knowledge that Sombra is laying down right beside her with her back turned to her.

“Fareeha?”

She turns her head to the source of the quiet voice. Sombra hasn’t moved an inch from her original position. “Yes, Sombra?”

There’s a pause. “Are you still awake?”

Fareeha can’t help but chuckle quietly at that. “I am, yes.”

There’s a shift in the bed, with Sombra turning on her side this time to face the soldier. Fareeha copies her, propping her head up with the palm of her hand and her elbow. All Fareeha could think of is how soft and cute Sombra looks right now in her half-awake, half-asleep state. Her hair is messy, her face is bare of any make-up, and her purple eyes are softly fluttering and gazing up at her. If this is how she always looks when she sleeps, Fareeha really wishes she could see this every night.

“Can I ask you a question, Sombra?”

She thinks for a moment. “Only if I get to ask you one in return.”

Fareeha purses her lips and chuckles quietly, nodding. “Sounds fair enough.”

“What do you want to know, raptora?’

“Is Sombra your real name?”

The hacker looks up at her, only a sleepy smile forming on her lips as she rests her eyes once more. “No, it isn’t. Just like your real name isn’t Pharah.”

Part of her is actually surprised to hear that, considering Sombra has never once called her by her codename ever before. And in hindsight, Fareeha wasn’t really expecting her name to actually be the one that was given to her so this answer wasn’t a shock. “So then, what is your real name?”

She holds up a finger to the soldier’s lips, soft eyes opening once again to look up at her. “My turn to ask a question, raptora.” Fareeha feels her cheeks warm and all she could do is nod. Sombra seems to think for a moment. “Have you ever had a girlfriend before?”

Man, even when she’s half-asleep, this girl always finds a way to get her flustered. “Yes, I have had a girlfriend before.”

Sombra furrows her brows at the answer and huffs quietly, almost as if she was displeased with it. “Do you want a girlfriend?”

The older woman chuckles and holds up her own finger to the girl’s lips, watching her eyes shoot wide open from the contact. “My turn to ask a question, Sombra.” She teases. Sombra rolls her eyes and nods, just watching the woman beside her now instead of resting her eyes again like before. “If Sombra isn’t your real name, then what is it?”

Sombra bites down on her bottom lip. She looks like she’s hesitating. After a short moment, however, she relaxes and simply shrugs her shoulders. “You already know the answer, Fareeha. Like everything else, the truth has always been in front of you. All you need to do is open your eyes to see it.”

Once again, another cryptic response from the hacker. Fareeha pouts and wants to protest, but then she actually stops for a moment to think. The answer has always been right in front of her? The soldier tries to run through her memories of any hint of a name that Sombra has given her before. She locks eyes with the small woman beside her, hoping that their world-stopping gaze will help with finding the answer.

A name. A name. What name has reappeared multiple times within her and Sombra’s time of knowing each other?

Her eyes widen.

_“Just in case one of your little friends tries to be nosy and see who you’re texting, I didn’t put my name.”_

_“Did you feed her, Fareeha? It must have been a long plane ride. Come, come inside to eat. I’ll cook you up something right away, Miss-“_

Fareeha furrows her brows, and from the look on Sombra’s face she can tell that the hacker knows she’s figured it out.

“Olivia?” The soldier answers, quiet like a whisper.

She doesn’t say anything in return. All she does is give the slightest hint of a smile and nods as she rests her eyes once again. “If you tell anybody, I won’t hesitate to knock your lights out.” Her threat sounded harmless, but given just who Sombra actually is, Fareeha silently agreed to never give her real name away to anybody.

“Ok, my turn again.” She breaks the silence, a quiet hum only giving away that she was thinking of something to ask. “Do you like me?”

Fareeha can’t help but let out a chuckle at the question, but then she turns and sees purple eyes staring up at her in the darkness. The same purple eyes that were full of desperation the night of the masquerade. She bites her bottom lip, and with some courage shifts closer to the small hacker, gently moving some stray hair out of her face and caressing her cheek, watching her face flush a light red at the actions. “You already know the answer, _Olivia_.”

It feels like this is the first time Fareeha has ever seen this woman so vulnerable and at peace at the same time. She shudders at the sound of her real name, almost as if it hurt, but after a moment she looks as if she starts to relax at the soft touch from the raven-haired woman beside her. She doesn’t need to say anything for Fareeha to know that perhaps the name comes with a terrible past, and while she wants to be there to help heal her, she has no place to ask such a thing given their complicated relationship status.

“My turn again.” The soldier says quietly as she softly strokes her cheek. “Do you like me?”

Sombra musters up a tired, almost amused smile as she leans into her touch. “We keep asking each other questions that we already know the answer to. How about asking me something new for a change?”

Fareeha chuckles and pauses, biting down on her bottom lip as she hesitates with her next question.

“Can I kiss you?”

She watches the hacker’s eyes widen from the blunt question and a quiet giggle escape pass her lips. Fuck, she’s adorable.

“I said, ask me something we don’t already know the question to, raptora.” Olivia teases. Without hesitation, Fareeha leans in and slowly plants a soft kiss onto the other’s lips, feeling as her manicured fingers gently bring her closer to her to deepen the kiss. Her strong arms wrap around the hacker and holds her against her, but she keeps their kiss slow and soft, taking her time so she doesn’t scare her away. She can feel Sombra wrap a leg around her waist in a desperate attempt to have her as close as she can.

Using all of the self-control within her, Fareeha slowly pulls away from the kiss, the two women breathing heavy only slightly as they take in breaths of air. They lock into each other’s gaze, breaking out into shy smiles and quiet laughter between the two of them. Sombra lets out a yawn and curls up even closer to her surprisingly, resting her head against the other’s chest as Fareeha lays down on her back once again.

“There’s something I want to tell you, Fareeha.” She breaks the silence, her voice getting more and more quieter as she starts to drift into a sleep. “But not yet… I want to completely trust you before I tell you.”

Hearing that Olivia still doesn’t fully trust her yet is disappointing, but Fareeha knew that gaining her trust again wasn’t going to just happen overnight. “By the end of this trip, if I trust you, I’ll tell you, raptora.” She yawns again, relaxing in her hold.

“Do you promise?” The soldier questions quietly as her eyes slowly close from the creeping sleepy feeling overtaking her.

She feels a nod against her chest. “I promise.”


	19. Echoing Song & Flickering Orbs

**Location: British Columbia, Canada | Time: 22:30**

The last three days spent at the cabin with Fareeha and her father have probably been the most fun Sombra has had with other people in a long time. Considering the fact that she’s never really had the chance to immerse herself in “the great outdoors”, all of the activities that she partook in with the father-daughter duo were an experience, to say the least. Fishing, hiking, birdwatching, berry gathering, gardening. Things of that sort.

Tonight is their last night before their little trip is over, and Sam thought it would be best if they finish off their trip around a burning campfire with music and food cooked right in front of them. He wasn’t wrong, though.

The three of them huddle around the campfire, sitting on wooden logs in perfect placement. Fareeha looks to her left and sees her father, tuning the intricately carved guitar that he would always play for her. She turns to her right and sees Sombra, curled up close beside her for even more warmth as she picks up the stick that held the s’more she was trying to cook. The soldier watches as the girl hungrily tries to pick up the snack, only to hiss and pull her fingers back at how hot it is.

“You have to blow on it.” Fareeha chuckles and demonstrates, lightly blowing on the treat to cool it slightly before she picks it up and offers to feed it to the smaller girl. It may be dark outside, but the darkness around them can’t hide the faint blush that appears on the hacker’s cheeks as she takes a bite.

Sombra looks up at her and glances over at the distracted man sitting across from them for a second before resting her head on the taller woman’s shoulder. “We go back home tomorrow, raptora.”

Fareeha feels her brows furrow, but she’s glad that Olivia isn’t looking up at her at the moment to see it. “I know.”

There’s a silence for a moment. “Can’t believe I’m saying this, but I think I’ll miss being here. In _the great outdoors_ and all that.” She waves her manicured hand for even more exaggeration, earning a weak chuckle from the both of them.

There’s another silence, but this time Fareeha breaks it. “I think I’ll miss being here with you.”

She feels the girl beside her stiffen slightly as she sits up straight again and looks up at her, locking gazes with the soldier and once again causing the world to freeze. No matter how many times they’ve done this before, or how much time has passed since the last, it always has the same effect every single time. Fareeha wouldn’t mind just being stuck in this frozen moment by the fire with her forever.

The world slowly starts to move once again though, as Sombra breaks their gaze and forces out another chuckle. “Ah… I’ll be right back. Nature calls.” She tries to make a joke and lighten the air as she quickly shuffles up to her feet and hurries back inside the cabin for what Fareeha could only assume to be the restroom. If she actually needed to use it, anyways.

“You seem tense, Fareeha.” Sam catches her attention as his fingers delicately pluck the strings of his instrument. “Are you and that girl going through something right now?”

_Oh, if only you knew the half of it._ Fareeha shakes her head at the thought. Best not to get her father involved in all of that drama, considering it involves two opposing factions and the haunting memory of basically letting the woman she might possibly be in love with fall to her demise.

“It’s just that…” She pauses for a moment, trying to think of a way to condense the last 6 months into a simple and vague enough statement that won’t have her father asking any further questions. “…I did something that broke her trust in me, and I’m still not sure if what I’ve done so far to try and fix it has been enough to show her that I really do care about her.”

He furrows his brows at her as he continues to play. “You didn’t cheat on her, did you?”

Her eyes widen and she quickly shakes her head. “No! God, _no_! I would never-!”

Sam lets out a sigh of relief and nods. “I just had to be sure, Fareeha. Your mother and I didn’t raise a cheater after all.” He chuckles for a moment.

Fareeha breathes a heavy sigh, her head hanging and resting between her hands. “I just need her to know that I really do care about her, and I want to be with her-“

“Well, have you told her?”

She blinks, picking her head up and looking at her father. It seemed so obvious and simple, but it makes her think: has she _really_ ever even told Sombra how she felt about her? Yes, she’s apologized for that night at the masquerade. And then there was that pillow talk the other night. But there was never any true, real confession yet made by the soldier to her.

“Sometimes, the easiest first step you can do to let someone know that you care about them is to just tell them that. Then from there, you let your actions speak for themselves.” Sam advises with a soft hum of his guitar. “Listen, Fareeha, if you care about this girl, you need to speak up and let her know that. You can’t force her to believe it, but at least you’ll be able to say that you tried your best and did everything you could.”

She purses her lips, thinking for a moment before an idea sprouts in her mind. As if on perfect cue, she hears Sombra return from inside of the cabin. Before she can reach her and sit back down, Fareeha jumps to her feet, catching the hacker by surprise. “There’s something I want to show you.”

Sombra blinks in confusion and raises an arched brow. “Well this is real sudden, raptora. Should I be nervous?” She tilts her head, but there’s a playful tone in her voice.

Fareeha chuckles and offers her hand out to the girl. “Just trust me.”

If Sombra could raise her brow even more, she would. She glances down at the hand extended to her and seems to think for a moment before she ultimately accepts. “Show me what you got.”

* * *

 “Where are we going, Fareeha?”

“Just wait! You’ll see!”

The two girls giggle quietly as they let themselves move away from the light and warmth of the campfire and into the nearby darkness of a clearing just a few steps away from Sam’s cabin. It was still close enough where they could hear the soft strumming of the old man’s guitar, but far enough to where the main source of light they had come from the moon and stars above in the night sky.

Sombra looks around, confused as Fareeha holds both of her hands. She looks up at the soldier and tilts her head. “So, you brought me over here to the darkness for what exactly?”

Fareeha pauses for a moment. She never really planned out what she was going to say, considering this was all just happening in the spur of the moment. “There’s something I need to tell you, and I wanted to be able to tell you in private. Something new.”

From the look on her face, Fareeha can tell she just caused the hacker even more confusion. She gently squeezes the smaller girl’s hands in hers and lets out a heavy sigh. _Here goes nothing_.

“I can’t get you out of my head, Olivia.” She starts off sheepishly, staring down at their hands. “No matter how hard I try, no matter how many times I’ve told myself that this is wrong… yet, if this is so wrong, why doesn’t it feel that way when I’m with you? It took so long for me to figure out why. It took me too long, admittedly. So long, that I think while you were waiting for me to be sure of how I felt, I ended up breaking the trust you had in me.” Fareeha lets out another heavy sigh, peaking up and seeing soft purple eyes just staring at her with interest. “The truth is, nobody has ever made me feel this way before. And it doesn’t matter to me now if we’re on what would seem like opposing sides of the world, because at the end of the day we’re fighting for the same thing in a way. We’re both trying to protect the people we love and care for. And… being here with you especially has made it very clear to me that you’re one of those people to me.”

She feels Olivia’s hands around her gently squeeze and tighten her own, and she takes that action as a silent approval of the words she’s saying now. “I made a terrible, terrible decision that night I hurt you, and I’m going to live with that for the rest of my life. But… I also want to spend the rest of my life making it up to you in any way that I can. Because I…” She swears her cheeks are heating up and she shyly hesitates for a moment, her voice cracking. “I want to be with you, Olivia.”

There’s a tiny, only slightly audible gasp from the hacker. She looks like she’s about to say something, but then it seems her attention is brought to the floating tiny orbs of glowing light that begins to appear around them. Almost as if on perfect timing, fireflies illuminate the clearing they stood in with tiny pockets of light, allowing the two of them to see each other’s faces more clearly now.

Fareeha assumes that this is the first time Olivia has ever seen fireflies in person, given the look of awe and the soft smile that forms on her face when she looks around at them. She looks back up at the soldier, and Fareeha could swear she sees the hints of pink on her cheeks and tears in her eyes. “I’ve got to hand it to you, raptora. You’re a real romantic.” Both their smiles widen a little and the purple-haired girl giggles, blinking away any tears that threaten to fall.

Sombra nods quickly, letting out a chuckle at herself as she tries to find the words. “I think I’ve made the way I feel about you pretty clear, raptora. And that’s gotta be something special, considering I’m… me.” She forces out a little laugh and swallows hard, looking up at her softly. “I want to be with you too, Fareeha. But… there’s something I need to know from you first.”

Fareeha furrows her brows in confusion. “What do you need to know?”

She looks like she’s hesitating. “It’s something I need to show you. Not here, not right now. Tomorrow. After that, I promise you everything will be set and answered and figured out then.”

She feels a bit of disappointment, to say the least. But Sombra is giving her a chance, and that’s all she could have ever asked for considering what she’s done to her in the past. The soldier nods in agreement and smiles. “Alright then.”

Now Olivia is the one to let out a sigh of relief. She chuckles at herself again and wipes at her eyes, softly staring up at her and watching the world freeze again. “So, until then… what now?”

Fareeha pretends to think for a moment. She gently lets go of Olivia’s hands and softly cups her cheeks, hesitantly and slowly leaning in close to her face. There’s a pause, only to be met with the movement of the hacker’s face moving in close as well. Soft lips make contact with each other, Sombra’s hands gently resting on her soldier’s biceps as if to hold her in place. With the flickering lights of fireflies circling around them and the soft, distant song of her father playing in the background, Fareeha truly has found the scene she wouldn’t be mind being frozen in forever. With her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -for immersion, i imagine the song playing is take on me (mtv unplugged version) by a-ha   
> -thank you for everyone who was being patient while i was having writer's block!! we're back in business now!!


	20. Shocking Revelations & Final Answers

**Location: Dorado, Mexico | Time: 5:30**

Saying goodbye to Sam after going so many years without seeing him was difficult, to say the least. Fareeha definitely made a mental note to herself to take more time off to visit her off-the-grid father, whether that included bringing Olivia along with her. After packing up their things and being given a multitude of homemade trinkets and snacks for their respective homes, the two women waved goodbye to the Canadian wilderness and went back to the sunny, beach side town of Dorado.

By the time their plane arrived, it was still very early in the morning, which according to Sombra was perfect timing. This time, Sombra was the one in charge of hailing a cab and leading the way to their destination. Much to the soldier’s surprise, the route they were going wasn’t anywhere in Dorado that they had gone before. Come to think of it actually, Fareeha never even thought of where specifically Sombra had lived in the small Mexican town.

She peeks at the window and watches the scenery as they drive by. She realizes that they’re going upwards more, with the sandy beaches and the familiar marketplace getting farther and farther away. She sees the bright, glowing pyramid-like buildings of LumériCo, strategically placed in the upper side of town growing larger. Fareeha looks over to her side to see Sombra, who is also looking out her own window. From what she could see, an old fort appears in the distance with a statue of a soldier in the center. She squints her eyes, recognizing the features of said statue to be of Guillermo Portero himself back when he fought in the Omnic Crisis. Considering how much Sombra absolutely loathes that man, Fareeha finds it odd that she’d live in an area with yet another statue of his glory so nearby.

Without much of a word, Sombra pays the omnic taxi cab driver and takes their luggage as she exits the cab. Fareeha’s quick to thank them as well and follow her lead, watching as the hovering vehicle turns and drives back off in the distance. She grips onto her bag and turns to say something to Sombra, but the hacker was already expecting it and holds a finger up to the taller woman’s lips to silence her.

Sombra quietly leads the way to one of the nearby little homes, delicately plucking out her keys from the pocket and unlocking the wooden door. “Sorry about the mess. Wasn’t really expecting company.” She whispers with a somewhat forced chuckle as she allows them entry into the pitch black den.

The hacker shuts the door behind them and fiddles with the many, _many_ intricate locks of the inside. Fareeha raises a brow at just how many locks a girl needs, but she has to remember Sombra is a wanted, international cybercriminal after all. When she finally feels content with the safety of the door, she flicks on the light switch that controls probably the only source of wired light in the entire home: the single simple ceiling light above the kitchen table.

Fareeha takes in her surroundings now that she can properly see them. Sombra’s house is very… quaint? It’s all in one room, with what she could only assume the one other door being to the single bathroom. Here she is standing in the kitchen area, which looks about as traditionally Mexican as any other kitchen in Dorado. On her wooden table are what Fareeha could only assume to be Sombra’s latest tech that she was in the middle of fixing. The design of it looks familiar, almost like Tracer’s pulse bomb. She wonders if it has the same purpose.

She sees Olivia moving from the corner of her eye towards the more middle of the giant room now. There’s a messy bed with a lone teddy bear pushed up against one wall, with a multitude of pillows and blankets all piled up on each other and falling to the ground. Against the other wall, there’s a desk filled to the brim with monitors and computers and all the other tech stuff that Fareeha isn’t exactly familiar with. This must be where she gets all of her work done. There’s some clothes flung around the floor and the couches, assumingly from when Fareeha gave her the surprise trip and she had to pack a bag real fast. There are no picture frames anywhere to be seen. In fact, the most personal item out of all of this tech mess was the single brown teddy bear with a purple bow around the neck that sat up on her bed. It looks worn out, like it’s been broken and ripped a few times but messily sewn back together. Fareeha walks over to it and picks it up to get a closer look at it, only to be met with a pink-cheeked Olivia as she gently snatches it from her. “This isn’t mine. I’m just uh… holding on to it for a friend.”

Now Sombra’s usually a good liar, but really? This was the best she could do?

Something feels off right now with the girl in front of her. Fareeha once again is about to say something but then she notices another part of Sombra’s home.

The massively empty wall.

Not a single thing placed on it, or against it.

It seems as if Sombra has noticed Fareeha’s sudden fixation on the blank wall. She lets out a sigh and gently sets the teddy bear down again, looking up at the soldier. “You’re probably wondering why I’m being so cryptic right now, huh?”

Fareeha purses her lips and nods. “Well you’re not being your usual snarky, know-it-all self so it’s definitely raising some questions.”

Olivia chuckles at that quietly and shakes her head, biting down on her bottom lip. “I don’t even know where to begin, honestly, raptora.”

She seems nervous. Scared even. What was going on that was causing her to act this way? What was she about to tell her that warranted all this precaution? “Maybe starting from the beginning is a good place.”

The hacker purses her lips and crosses her arms against her chest, almost hugging and protecting herself. “My parents died in the Omnic Crisis when I was a little girl. I was 3. Just another one of the many, many orphans that came out of the war here.” She begins. “I don’t remember much about them. I remember the teddy bear they gave me to comfort me when I would get scared-“ Her eyes dart to the stuffed animal on the bed that she had previously been shyly protective of just a moment ago. “I remember their names, Antonio and Maria Colomar. I remember they both knew their way with computers, specifically knew their way around security.”

“Looks like it runs in the family.” Fareeha muses simply, nodding in acknowledgment as a way to let her continue.

“In all the destruction from the war, all that was left of our original home was me, my _oso de peluche_ , a single family photo, and the old computer with all of their work on it. The government didn’t care about me, or any of us after the war. So, I did what I had to do.”

“You took up your parents’ work and knowledge for bypassing security.”

She nods. “And I got good at it. _Real_ good. Nobody was able to notice me with what I could do. You see, raptora, I learned from an early age that knowledge is power. And just imagine what you could do with the things that I found out about politicians, corporations, governments. It was an _addiction_.” She grips her arms tight and clenches her teeth. “But for the first time, one day: somebody noticed me.” She swallows the lump in her throat, purple eyes narrowing at the memory before they flicker back up to meet her gaze.

The world freezes again, but it’s not as peaceful as the times before. It feels tense. It feels like by looking into these purple, almost cybernetic eyes of hers, Fareeha is being let in to see a whole new world she never knew of before.

“Olivia Colomar died the day her parents were killed. The girl is gone-“ She bites her lip. “But Sombra was born.” She turns her back to her and walks up to the empty wall that Fareeha was so fixated on. “Sombra was born because the people who are supposed to be protecting the little girls she used to be aren’t. Sombra was born because the people who are supposed to be the heroes are liars, taking from the poor for their own personal bank account.” She spats. “Sombra was born because until we are all free from the greed and selfishness of all these powers of the world, until we are all equal, until the little orphan children fending for themselves on the streets are helped and cared for, _nobody_ is free. And I don’t care how long it takes, who I have to hack, who I have to go through to take down every single corrupt power on this god damn planet. You told me you wanted to be a hero and help bring justice and protect the innocent. Well, this is how I’m doing it, Fareeha, whether that means you’re with me or not.”

Months ago, Fareeha would have done anything to put a stop to this madness that Sombra speaks of. To put an end to her vigilantism and try and convince her to join her side for good, and that Overwatch was the one true way to help the people that she’s trying to save. But knowing Sombra has opened her eyes to the truth of the world: Overwatch just isn’t doing enough about the global powers who are truly pulling the strings. Street gangs, terrorist organizations? Yes. But corporations and governments? They’re not even lifting a finger to try and help.

“I need to know, right here, right now, Fareeha. Are you with me?”

This was it.

The final answer to the question that they’ve been running around each other for the past six months of knowing each other.

But this is about more than just them. No. This is so much more than just the two of them. This was about the whole world. Everybody: Overwatch, Talon, the poor, the rich, the guilty, the innocent. This mission that the two of them both share, albeit through different methods, is so much more than about just them. This was about protecting the people who truly needed it.

Fareeha swallows the lump in her throat and clenches her fists, taking in a deep breath and standing firm. She looks to the small woman who stood in front of the empty wall, her purple eyes hiding anxiousness behind the serious façade she put on.

“I’m with you, Olivia. We’re doing this, together.”

A breath of relief seems to be shared between the two of them, though the air is still tense. Something is missing. Something that hasn’t been revealed.

“I’m glad you said that, Fareeha. Now, you have so much more to learn.”

Olivia’s hand suddenly begins to glow her signature purple, and without another word she practically slams the palm of her hand towards the center of the wall. In an instant, a glowing holographic eye opens beneath her hand, growing lines in a multitude of directions. Pictures of logos suddenly appear, and then pictures of faces. Familiar faces.

Talon. The Reaper, Widowmaker, and Doomfist all connected.

Overwatch. Lena, Angela, Jesse, and Winston all connected.

The Original Strike Team. Commander Reyes, Morrison, Windhelm, Lindholm.

Captain Amari.

All connected.

In just a blink of an eye, appearing before Fareeha are all of the key players who run this world. It was at that moment Fareeha truly understood why Olivia did what she had to do.

“Take a seat, _mi corazón_. This is going to be a long history lesson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -A Sombra x Pharah discord server has been made! Please, if you enjoy this ship and would like to share the love for this rarepair with others, join us! https://discordapp.com/invite/swb4a3R


	21. First Dates & Question Games

**Location: Busan, South Korea | Time: 20:45**

It’s been about two weeks now since Fareeha and Olivia finally confirmed their relationship between each other. It’s also been about two weeks now since Fareeha was made aware of the conspiracy that Olivia had discovered and so simply named “The Eye”. It took about the entire first night, but the hacker was able to explain and confide at least a decade’s worth of hacking, security breaching, and blackmailing into a straight, to the point history lesson for the soldier to understand. At first, it seemed outrageous to Fareeha to even consider the possibility that somehow everyone she knew, even herself, are all caught up in The Eye whether or not they actually knew it. But the more Sombra explained it, the more it slowly started to make sense to her. The Eye was essentially a game, with everyone connected being the players. Now that Fareeha and Sombra are partners, both romantically and now conspiracy-wise, maybe they’ll gain the upper hand in this.

Unfortunately for them, their time together was cut short after Fareeha received a call from Overwatch. Once again, the roles that they were put in were pulling them away from each other, but only temporarily. And only physically.

_“I promise I’ll actually keep in touch this time.”_

_“You better.”_

They saw each other off with a kiss and just like that, back to business as usual. It took every amount of self-control she had to not tell her best friends Angela and Jesse that she finally got into a relationship with the girl of her dreams. No, they weren’t ready to know that yet, both she and Sombra agreed to that at least. Nobody could find out about their relationship, at least not yet while things are still tense between the hacker and the organization.

Work kept them both busy (but not busy enough to keep them from texting and calling each other each chance they got), but now they both were finally catching a break. Fareeha only just realized that they’ve never had a real, technical first date before, and by asking for a _small_ favor from a certain international Korean superstar-turned-soldier, she was able to book one of the nicest penthouses in Busan for the weekend. It’s a good thing Hana wasn’t one to snitch and ask questions on why she needed it.

So now, here she is: sitting at a table in the fancy restaurant of the hotel beside a window overlooking the twinkling night cityscape of Busan as she waits for her girlfriend to arrive. Sombra had already texted her that she was just finished getting ready and on her way, and even though they’re both together now, that still doesn’t calm the fluttering butterflies in Fareeha’s stomach as she anxiously waits for her date.

She peeks at her reflection, fixing the stray dark brown hairs that were poking out from her messy low bun. She had makeup on to cover her tattoo (since again, nobody must find out that they’re together) so for a moment she didn’t even recognize herself. She adjusts the black tailored blazer, fumbling with the buttons as she couldn’t decide whether to keep it buttoned or unbuttoned as to show the white button-up blouse underneath it. She shifts in her seat, smoothing out the wrinkles of her matching black trousers and making sure her black dress shoes were clean. This will be their second time seeing each other in a more fancy-dressed situation, so Fareeha wanted to make sure she looked her best.

Just then, she hears her phone vibrate on the table.

[ S Text | 20:47 : I’m here ]

Her eyes widen, and in her excitement she picks her head up and quickly looks around the room to see if she can spot her. She feels her heart pounding and the breath get taken out of her as she locks eyes onto her lover who had just entered the room.

Olivia wore a long, black wrapped gown with spaghetti straps, a plunging neckline, and a slit that exposed her leg. Her high heeled sandals stop right at her ankle, and the only accessories she wore were diamond chandelier earrings wear her usual plugs were. Her hair was slicked back and long, completely covering the hidden intricate machinery on her scalp and on her back. She held a simple, black glittering clutch, which she was closing now that she put her phone back. Fareeha sees her look around the room until they both finally locks eyes on each other, and an excited yet soft grin forms on her deep burgundy lips.

Olivia whistles playfully as she makes her way over to the table, Fareeha standing and taking in the sight of her fully. “Oh wow, look at you, good-looking~” Olivia purrs in approval, leaning in and greeting her lover with a soft kiss. “How am I supposed to keep my hands off of you when you look this good?”

“That’s the point.” The soldier grins, resting her hands on the smaller woman’s hips. “I could say the same about you. You look amazing.” She takes another moment to let the sight of Sombra practically tattoo itself into her memory before she gently takes her hand and kisses her knuckles, leading her to the chair and pulling it out for her so she could sit.

“You’re such a sweetheart, raptora.” She giggles and takes her seat, watching as the elder woman returned to her spot across from her. Olivia takes in the extravagance of their surroundings and raises a slit brow at her. “This place sure is fancy. How’d you manage to pull all this off, hm?”

Fareeha chuckles. “Let’s just say I asked a friend for a favor so I could properly take my beautiful girlfriend out on a date.”

Olivia’s cheeks flushed a light red as she giggles shyly. The sight was absolutely adorable. Their server comes by and pours each of them a glass of champagne before taking their orders, which after some thought the hacker allows for the soldier to just take reign and pick for the both of them. Sombra holds her glass in between her fingers and hums, raising it slightly once the server is gone. “Our first real, official date, _mi corazón_. I’ll cheers to that.”

Fareeha smiles and takes her glass as well, raising it just like the girl across from her. “To our first, official real date then.” The two women grin at each other and lightly clink their glasses, both taking a sip of its contents.

“You know, Sombra-“ Fareeha begins as she puts down her drink. “I have to ask. You know, before this goes any further at all. What do you actually want me to call you? I’m not sure if you’re comfortable with me always calling you by your real name considering-“

“Considering the tragic back story I told you?” She cuts her off and while it sounds sarcastic at first, the hacker lets out a chuckle and nods. “I wouldn’t have told you my name if I didn’t want you to use it. Frankly, you’re the only person I ever want to be called Olivia by. Something only family should really know-“

“Oh, so we’re family now?” Now it’s Fareeha’s turn to cut her off, and the pink that had gone away by now in Sombra’s cheeks returns yet again. She grins a bit proudly and nods. “Olivia Amari. Has a good ring to it.”

“I’m gonna need a ring first before you can call me _that_.”

And now Fareeha’s turning red. The two girls laugh a bit shyly, softly watching the other and feeling the world stop. They don’t say anything, but Fareeha could tell that they’re both thinking of the same thing: family. They’ve only been officially together for a short while, but Fareeha doesn’t just date someone to date. If she’s going to be in a relationship, she’s in it to win it. She’s in for the long run. So the thought that, maybe there might be a future family for the both of them together…

“Don’t get any ideas now.” Olivia brings her back to reality with a little huff of her breath. “First you gotta get through dinner with me.”

Fareeha sheepishly chuckles and nods. “Oh yes. How am I _ever_ going to get through dinner with you?” She jokes with a soft smile as their dinner finally arrives. “Want to play that little question game again?”

“The one from that pillow talk we had?” Olivia asks between bites of her food before nodding. “What’s up?”

“Is purple your favorite color?” It’s such a simple, mundane question, but come to think of it they really don’t know the simple, mundane things about each other.

Sombra blinks in a bit of surprise at the question before she chuckles and nods. “Gee, I wonder what gave that away. Purple and pink. Is blue _your_ favorite color?”

“Well, you got me there.” She laughs. “How many languages can you speak?”

“Fluently? Really only 2: English and Spanish. I can make out French, German, Japanese, Korean, and Brazilian Portuguese by context clues though.” Sombra shrugs her shoulders, picking up a piece of food with her utensil and offering to feed it to the soldier. The blush in her face deepens as she accepts, leaning in and taking the bite. “How many can you speak?”

Fareeha takes a moment to respond, choosing to finish the food in her mouth rather than just try and talk as she eats. “Fluently? 2: English and Arabic. I can understand Salishan, the language my father and his tribe can speak, but I can’t really get the hang of it myself. Cats or dogs?”

Sombra takes a sip of her champagne and giggles. “I like dogs. There’s a whole bunch of strays back home, and if I wasn’t so all over the place with _you-know-what_ I think I would have adopted at least two by now. Hopefully in the future though. What about you: cats or dogs?”

Fareeha thinks for a moment. “I’d say both. Maybe one cat and two dogs in the future when I’m not all over the place with _you-know-what_ too.”

She chuckles and softly sets down her glass, taking in the sight of Fareeha who is now sitting back in her chair completely relaxed as opposed to a ball of nerves from earlier. The soldier sees her bite her bottom lip as her gaze starts to wander downwards to the unbuttoned part of her shirt, exposing her neck and collarbones to her. Fareeha could recognize that look from anywhere. “I have a question for you: so are you going to take me to bed tonight or leave me to just continue imagining how good you look naked?”

Fareeha could feel her cheeks flush a brighter red, having been caught completely off guard by the forwardness of her question. It would be a lie, and a pretty obvious one at that, if she didn’t admit that she was also thinking of how Sombra would look laying beneath her in bed tonight. There was no denying the sexual tension between the two of them that has been growing and lingering not just for their entire dinner, but for the entire past six months of them knowing each other. And who knows when the next time will be that they’ll get to see each other again, considering their complicated work schedules?

Fareeha clears her throat and sits up, looking around and waving over their server to take care of the bill, only exchanging the same lust-filled gaze with her lover across from her for a brief moment before she gently takes her hand and leads her to the elevator.


	22. Discarded Clothes & Satin Bedsheets

**Location: Busan, South Korea | Time: 21:55**

It wasn’t a surprise to either of them that as soon as the elevator doors closed they couldn’t keep their hands, and lips, off of each other. As they began their ascent to the penthouse suite at the very top of the building, Fareeha pushed her small lover up against the mirrored walls of the moving box they were in and already began to try and undo her dress. The only thing that stopped her was the hacker herself, to her surprise.

“ _Se paciente, mi corazón._ ” Sombra almost purrs, playfully undoing one the buttons on the soldier’s shirt as she softly kisses her jaw. “We have all night. No need to rush.”

“You work me up only to tell me that we have “no need to rush”? You’re cruel.” Fareeha sighs dramatically to obviously indicate that she’s only teasing. She gently graces her fingers against her exposed thigh, watching as the younger woman wraps her leg around her waist to bring her closer. “Guess I’ll just have to keep you up all night then for teasing me.”

Olivia’s lips curl into a devious little grin. “We’ll see if you can even keep up for that long.” She leans in and steals a kiss, pulling back before Fareeha even gets the chance to return it. Just on time, the elevator doors open once again revealing the grand double doors of their destination. Olivia is the first to get out, twirling around and giggling as she makes her way to the doors. “Hurry, hurry raptora!”

Fareeha chuckles under her breath and nods, following behind her and using her key card to allow them entry. The penthouse suite was a large but rounded room, complete with windows on both sides and curving to show the breathtaking city skyline of Busan. The room was illuminated simply by blue light coming from the shimmering chandelier hanging in the center, just above the steps that lead to the round, king-sized blue and white bed.

“Mm, you really outdid yourself on this one, raptora.” Olivia whistles out in approval, reaching over to her luggage that she had a worker drop off ahead of time on the couch. “How did you even manage a place like this?? Did you use your fancy Helix contacts?”

“Something of the sort. Just asked for a favor from a certain international South Korean superstar-turned-soldier that we both know of.” Fareeha shrugs her shoulders and sits down on the edge of the bed. “Don’t worry though. She’s not the type to snitch or ask questions on why I’d need the best room in one of the best hotels of the city.”

Sombra raises a brow, walking over to her lover on the bed and standing before her. “Oh really? Hm, we’ll see about that. But I’m not here to talk about your fancy, work contacts.” She smirks, gently running her fingers through the elder woman’s hair as she feels the other’s hands start to roam over her waist. “I have a surprise for you.”

Fareeha tilts her head in curiosity, her hands squeezing her bottom through the light fabric of her dress and earning a quiet gasp from her. “What do you have in mind?”

She purrs and softly presses a finger to Fareeha’s lips. “It wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you, now would it? You just wait here and look pretty while I get your surprise ready.” Olivia teases and steals another fast kiss, swaying her hips as she makes her way to the master bathroom and only closes the door slightly.

Part of Fareeha is tempted to peak through the small opening available, but she settles that thought to indulge in her own little surprise for the night. She slips off her black blazer and unbuttons her shirt, kicking off her shoes to the side and rummaging around in her nearby backpack, pulling out a velvet black drawstring pouch. Fareeha and Olivia both gave some not-so-subtle hints to each other prior to the planning of their evening that there was a high chance things might become… intimate, to say the least. The soldier, while still flustered at the bag’s contents, didn’t feel quite as shy about it this time though given that they’re both at least on the same page. She peeks into the bag, almost as if to ensure that the strapless double-ended dildo and lubricant that she had packed for the night was still actually there.

Seeing the light from the bathroom go bright from the door opening wide again, she sets the bag down on the nightstand and turns to look in the direction of the source. There, she sees her lover leaning against the door frame wearing a long, silk black robe that’s tied around her waist. “Have a surprise of your own, hm?” Olivia raises a brow with a giggle, turning the bathroom light off and walking back over to Fareeha who was still sitting on the edge of the bed. “I wonder what it is~”

“If you reveal your secret first, maybe I’ll reveal mine.” Fareeha smirks, looking up at the smaller woman standing in front of her and gently resting her hands on her hips. “What’s under this robe, huh?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” The hacker chuckles, gently smearing away the makeup that was covering the soldier’s signature tattoo under her eye with her thumb. She tilts her head and purrs in approval, leaning down and softly capturing her lover’s lips into a slow, heated kiss. Fareeha leans in to deepen their kiss, her hands starting to wander and grope her partner’s ass through her robe. Olivia gasps and smirks, pulling away from the kiss and looking down at her. “Looks like we both can’t wait any longer.”

Fareeha bites her bottom lip as she watches her from her seat on the bed, eyes staring intently as Olivia slowly unties the sash around her waist and letting her robe fall to the floor. Amber eyes widen as they take in the sight of the black, lacey lingerie bra and thong set, complete with matching garter and stockings. “Holy—“

It’s hard to see in the blue lighting, but Olivia’s cheeks flush just the slightest shade of red from her girlfriend’s reaction. “Do you like it? I bought it just for you, _mi corazón_.”

“God, I’m not gonna be able to keep my hands off of you even more now—“ And as if to prove her point, her strong hands firmly squeeze her lover’s ass once again, this time without any other fabric blocking her way. The hacker lets out a moan, entangling her fingers into her raven locks once more and climbing on top of her lap, pulling her into another hot kiss. Without breaking contact, Olivia clumsily fumbles with the rest of the remaining buttons on Fareeha’s shirt, letting out a small muffled huff of frustration before the clothing finally slips off of the soldier. Fareeha lets out a low moan, nipping at the girl’s bottom lip before she flips them over, laying Sombra down on her back on the bed and getting on top of her, trailing kisses from her lips down to her breasts and leaving marks.

Fareeha sits up slightly and takes in the sight of her lover laying beneath her: Olivia’s hair is messily sprawled out, exposing some of the hardware on her head, her cheeks are tinted a deeper shade of red than before and it’s easier to notice now that she’s actually getting a good look at her, her chest is heaving slightly as she catches her breath from their heated kiss, and she’s staring at her with lustful hunger, awaiting her next move. “Fuck, I’ve waited so long for this-“ Fareeha confesses under her breath, licking her lips as she permanently makes note of this memory before she leans down and hungrily tugs at her bra, exposing her small, pierced breasts to her for the first time in months. Her eyes flicker up to watch her expression as she slowly swirls her tongue around one of Olivia’s nipples, her hands roaming down the sides of her body and admiring her curves.

Sombra gasps and lets out a quiet moan, biting down on her bottom lip to try and silence the noises from escaping. One hand finds its way back to Fareeha’s hair, gently balling the locks into her fist while the other hand grips tight onto the bed sheet next to her own head. Fareeha flicks her tongue quickly before taking her breast into her mouth and starts to suck, one hand pinning her hip to the bed while the other reaches down and teases her wet warmth through her underwear.

A muffled purr comes from the hacker as she spreads her legs some and grips slightly tighter onto her lover’s hair. “You… You’re teasing me—“ Olivia whines out a bit playfully with a fake pout, looking up at the older woman who pulls away from sucking and making marks on her breast.

“Am I?” Fareeha feigns innocence with a tilt of her head, her fingers pushing the lacy fabric to the side and allowing her to make contact with her lover’s bare warmth, slowly rubbing against her in circular motions with two fingers. “Consider this payback then, for all those times you’ve teased me.”

Sombra gasps and smirks, her hands letting go and leading down to tug and unbutton the soldier’s pants. “Are you going to punish me?” She questions, trying to hide her excitement as she fumbles with the bottoms.

“Is it really a punishment if you enjoy it?” Fareeha teases, slowly picking up her pace and adding her thumb to rub against her clit. Olivia lets out a moan, her back arching slightly as she finally manages to undo the other’s pants and tug it down. The raven-haired woman smirks, slipping out of her pants and her underwear without pulling her fingers away from her partner. “Fuck, Olivia… you’re so wet.”

She looks up at her and lets out a pleased purr, reaching her own fingers over and slowly stroking her now exposed warmth in return. Olivia takes pride in seeing the flush of red in her partner’s cheeks and the quiet moan that slips past her lips. “Looks like we have that in common.” She coos, quickly sitting up and capturing her lover in another hungry, heated kiss. The two women exchange muffled moans between each other as both their paces quicken, their bodies rocking against each other’s fingers and holding each other as close as they can possibly get.

Olivia finally breaks the kiss for air, pulling her fingers away from her lover and looking up at the older woman with practically lustful, begging eyes. “I want you, Fareeha—Now—“

Not needing to even be asked, Fareeha lays down her lover once more and reaches over for the velvet bag, pulling it open and revealing the strapless double-ended strap on dildo that was hidden inside of it. She sees Olivia’s eyes widen with excitement, the hacker licking her lips and sitting up slightly.

Fareeha holds the tip to her lover’s lips, and without even commanding her Olivia takes it into her mouth and begins to suck. The soldier bites down on her bottom lip, watching hungrily as she works the toy in her mouth, coating it in her saliva and bobbing her head as if she was actually sucking off Fareeha herself. She pulls away after a long moment, leaning her head down and taking in the part of the toy that enters Fareeha and doing the exact same. Purple eyes flicker up and meet amber ones, their lustful gaze freezing the world and heating up between each other.

Satisfied with her girlfriend’s work, Fareeha gently pulls the toy away from her mouth and the end meant for her inside of her, letting out a shaky moan and a shudder as she gets used to the feeling. She softly pushes Sombra back down on her back on the bed, earning an excited giggle from the girl as she spreads her legs for her lover. “Are you ready?” Fareeha asks as she rests the tip right at her entrance.

“I’ve been ready for you.” Sombra hums, gently pulling the soldier down to her and kissing her more slowly and lovingly this time as opposed to the heat from before. She lets out a gasp as she feels Fareeha slowly enter her, her arms wrapping around the taller woman a bit tightly.

Fareeha gives her lover a moment to adjust to the feeling, waiting for the silent nod from the hacker before she starts to slowly thrust into her. Sombra’s long nails dig ever so slightly into Fareeha’s back at first as she starts to relax. She pulls the smaller girl back into another kiss, muffled purrs and moans slipping between each other as she rocks her hips into her.

She’s slow and steady, making completely sure first that Olivia is completely comfortable before she starts to pick up the pace after a few minutes. The hacker wraps her legs around her girlfriend’s waist, holding her as close as she can as she bucks her hips deeper and faster into her. “Oh—Fuck, Fareeha—“ Olivia moans out, her cheeks flushing a bright red as she looks up at her lover, practically admiring her. “More—“

“More?” She questions, the both of them nodding in agreement with each other as the soldier thrusts her hips even faster. The sounds escaping both of their mouths start to grow louder as their pace quickens. Fareeha grips tight onto the bed’s headboard for more leverage, her body shuddering from pleasure at the feeling of Sombra’s hands exploring her back and her nails lightly scratching against her. “Oh fuck, Olivia—“

“More— More, please, _mi corazón_ —“ She’s practically begging at this point, her eyes clouded with lust and admiration and longing for her lover. “Take me, take all of me—“

Part of her wants to just give in already and give her what she wants, but the sight of seeing the usual cocky, confident, teasing hacker under her begging to be fucked fuels her lust for the girl even more. Fareeha smirks, slowing down her pace to tease the younger girl who playfully whines in response. “What was that? I didn’t hear you the first time.”

Olivia knows exactly what kind of game she’s playing here now. With a fake huff of disappointment to only further the game, she uses her strength to flip them over so that she was on top of her soldier now. She could tell from the look on her face that she caught her by surprise. “Fuck me, raptora—“ She repeats again with a purr, lowering herself onto her lover’s cock and gripping onto her hips. “Like this—“

Fareeha licks her lips as she watches the small woman on top of her start to ride their shared toy, the quiet noises of pleasure slipping past her own lips now and then. Her hands squeeze the hacker’s hips and down to her ass, directing and guiding her to move faster. “You want it fast like that, hm?”

“Oh fuck, yes—“ She moans out with a pleased grin on her face, her hips moving faster in time with her lover’s guidance. “Don’t stop fucking me, raptora, I’ve waited so long for you—“ She grips tighter onto the soldier’s hips, thrusting her own hips down faster and deeper, ensuring that her lover’s cock gets closer and closer to her sweet spot.

Without warning, Fareeha pushes up and switches their positions once more, laying Olivia back down on the bed. This time, however, she’s on her side. Fareeha adjusts onto her knees, holding up one of the hacker’s stocking-clad legs and hooking it over her shoulder. “What are you—“ Before Olivia even has the chance to finish her question, Fareeha buries her cock deep inside of her once again, causing the loudest moan to escape from her hacker yet. “Oh fuck--!”

Fareeha smirks, thrusting her hips deep and fast in that position as she watches her lover shift slightly and prop herself up with her elbow to watch. “Oh? Did I find your favorite spot, hm?”

“Right there, oh fuck, right there—“ Sombra nods quickly, urging her lover to continue as the loud noises proceed to slip past her lips more. “ _¡Ay, Dios mío!_ Just like that!” Fareeha takes her sounds as encouragement to go even faster and harder than before, her own moans melting in with the sound of Sombra’s.

“Oh fuck, Olivia—“ Fareeha gasps out, squeezing her thigh hard as her hips move the fastest she can possibly have them be. She watches her lover’s body shiver from pleasure, her hips moving to match her partner’s pace with each thrust.

“Yes, yes, yes!” She squeals out, reaching out and gripping tight onto Fareeha’s hand. “Oh fuck, Fareeha I’m gonna cum--- I’m gonna cum—“ She manages out through her heavy breathing and her moans of pleasure. Fareeha squeezes her hand tight as she doesn’t lose her pace even for a second, matching her partner’s gaze. “Cum with me, cum with me, _baby_ —“ Fareeha calls out to her between breaths, letting go of her leg and adjusting her to kiss her deeply once again before the two women let themselves go over the edge.

* * *

 

“ _Baby_?”

“What? You don’t like it?”

The two women giggle between each other as they lay naked under the blankets, their toy resting over on the bathroom counter after being deep cleaned. They’ve been laying like this for about ten minutes since they finished having sex, with their arms wrapped around each other and Sombra’s head resting on her soldier’s chest.

“Oh don’t get me wrong: I like it when you call me your baby.” Olivia purrs, leaning up and playfully kissing her. “I just wasn’t expecting it, that’s all.”

“You always had pet names for me but I’m not as clever as you so I had to come up with something at least.” Fareeha chuckles, softly moving some stray pieces of hair out of her girlfriend’s face. There’s a silence. Not an awkward silence, but a comfortable one, with just the two of them softly and lovingly admiring each other in their most natural states.

Olivia is the first to break the silence. “So you said you speak Arabic, yea? Can you teach me how to say something?”

Fareeha raises a brow at the sudden, out of nowhere question before she thinks. “ **أنا أثق بك**.” She says with a smile, but the look of confusion on Sombra’s face has her let out a small laugh. “It means, I trust you.”

The hacker’s cheeks flush a light pink at the translation before she smiles. “ **أنا أثق بك**.” Sombra repeats back to her, though understandably her pronunciation isn’t quite as perfected as Fareeha’s.

“We’ll work on it.” Fareeha teases, earning a roll of her eyes from her girlfriend. “Well then, can you teach me how to say something in Spanish?”

“Hmmmm…” Olivia ponders the thought for a moment. “ _Confío en ti._ I trust you.” The smile on her soldier’s face widens.

“ _Confío en ti_.”

**“أنا أثق بك.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Hella nsfw, but if people were curious this is the toy in question: https://78.media.tumblr.com/5d9095847542d125c32a51159a4b3d99/tumblr_o3h0qaE0qq1uzz2xlo2_500.jpg


	23. Unexpected Guests & Hidden Relationships

**Location: Busan, South Korea | Time: 10:30**

Fareeha woke up to the faintest hint of snoring and the sudden pressure on her chest shifting slightly. Her eyes adjust and she lets out a yawn, fully remembering now of what her situation is: she’s in the fanciest penthouse suite of a hotel overlooking the entire city with her naked lover waking up beside her. She stretches out her arms, cracking her fingers and back before looking over at Olivia who slowly sits up and rubs at her eyes.

She takes in the sight of her girlfriend, with only the blue satin blanket covering her bare body. Her hair is messy, her face is completely bare and void of the makeup that she wore the night before, and she could probably smell a little bit of morning breath from when she yawns. Fareeha couldn’t be more in love with her at this moment.

Olivia lets out a whine as she stretches and looks over her shoulder, lazily smiling at her girlfriend now that she realizes she’s awake as well. “Good morning…~” She chirps out.

“Wow, you’re adorable in the morning.” Fareeha chuckles and gently pulls her closer to her, peppering her face with light kisses and earning quiet giggles from the still half-awake hacker. “I can’t wait to wake up to this every day.”

“Mm… you’re being too sweet. You want something.” Olivia playfully muses and properly looks up at her with a soft smile now that she’s actually more awake. “What’s the plan today, hm? Yknow I’ve never really been around Busan before.”

“Oh really? The mysterious Sombra is actually in a place she hasn’t been in before?” She gasps for dramatic effect. “I would have thought you’ve been all over the world by now, with secret bases in each capital of each country filled to the brim with your super secret tech.”

Sombra can’t help but let out a laugh, and Fareeha can’t hold one in either. “You’re hyping me up too much, raptora. Have you ever actually been around Busan before now?”

Fareeha shakes her head and smiles. “Looks like we’ll both be having an adventure today in a new place.”

They both exchange grins between each other before leaning in for a soft, loving kiss. The hacker pulls away shortly after, pretending to make a face of disgust. “Ewww… morning breath.” She teases and boops the older woman’s nose, crawling away from her and off the bed before Fareeha could bring her back in for another kiss. “I’ll go prepare a bath for us, stinky.”

“Hey, I’m not the only one with the morning breath yknow.” The soldier huffs, but the two of them both know they can’t take each other seriously right in this moment. Fareeha dreamily watches her lover disappear into the bathroom and shut the door behind her, the sound of running water echoing throughout the quiet suite with just the faintest hints of Sombra’s bare feet moving about the bathroom tile as she prepares the bath.

Fareeha slides out of bed and properly stretches out the rest of her body, walking over to her luggage bag and pulling out the clothes that she plans to wear for the day when suddenly she overhears a knock on the door. She raises a brow and quickly slips on her button up from the night before and some pants, making her way to the double doors of the suite expecting to shoo away housekeeping. “We don’t need the room to be cleaned—“ She starts to say already as she opens the door.

Her eyes widen. Standing at the door wasn’t hotel staff, but Jesse McCree and Angela Ziegler. Fareeha’s two best friends, and quite honestly, the last two people she wanted to see right now.

“What… what are you two doing here?” Fareeha manages out after her initial shock, closing the door ever slightly only to try and hide the view of Sombra’s belongings throughout the suite. “How did you two even know I was here?”

Angela and Jesse exchange glances between each other, their expressions unsure before they both turn to face Fareeha once again. “Hana told us. We were worried about you, Fareeha.” Angela begins to explain. “We haven’t really… talked… ever since that day—“

“You mean the day I had to find out my two best friends were keeping the fact that my own mother was alive a secret from me?” She cuts her off, not necessarily meaning to sound spiteful but she still doesn’t feel great about that memory. “Yea, I remember that.”

Jesse sighs and nods. “You have every right to be angry at us, Fareeha. Really, you do. But it’s been months and you’re barely telling us anything. You didn’t even tell us that you were coming here by yourself. We had to ask the kid!”

“Well, now you know the feeling.” Fareeha frowns and curses under her breath. Looks like Hana Song really is a gossip after all. _Damn it_. Pushing the thought to the side, she straightens her composure and takes a good look at the two standing in front of her. Despite how angry she was, and still is, at them for keeping Ana a secret, she can really tell that this has been eating them up from the inside. Angela looks like she hasn’t gotten sleep in weeks, judging from the heavy dark circles under her eyes. And Jesse reeks of smoke, suggesting that he’s been falling back into the bad habit of stress smoking even though he’s been trying to pull away from it for the past few months now.

Fareeha purses her lips, crossing her arms against her chest. “You two both look like a mess.”

“Well, that’s what happens when you feel bad about hurting someone you care for. You worry to the point of looking like total shit.” Jesse weakly chuckles, though his expression still says he’s disappointed in himself.

“We truly are sorry, Fareeha. We would do anything to earn your trust back again.”

She takes in the sorry look on their faces and thinks for a long moment before letting out a sigh. “Well… I guess I _did_ miss you guys a lot when we weren’t talking.” She manages out a small smile, and the two older Overwatch members both sigh of relief. “I’ll give you guys a second chance, but—“

Before she could even finish her sentence, Jesse is grinning and making his way into the suite. “Boy, we’ve got a lot to catch up on then. You got drinks in here?”

“Jesse, we haven’t been invited in. That’s rude.” Angela chastises him and follows in, much to Fareeha’s horror.

“Wait, wait, wait- Don’t you guys think we should wait till… Oh I dunno, not right now to talk about stuff?” Fareeha smiles nervously, kicking away any of Sombra’s stray clothes on the floor to try and hide them. She can still hear the water running in the bathroom and at least the door is closed so they won’t catch any peaks at her.

“Well why not right now?” Jesse questions with a dumbfounded expression on his look. “We haven’t talked in months! I can’t wait any longer, kid. You know how I get.” He huffs, rummaging through the fridge to try and find some drinks for them. “Damn, this is the fanciest suite in this damn hotel and no drinks?”

“Aw, damn. No drinks? Looks like we’ll just have to meet up at a bar some other time and talk about things then.” She laughs forcefully and a bit anxiously, trying to usher the two of them back towards the door. “Drinks will be on me, don’t you worry! Bye now!”

“Fareeha, why are you in such a rush to have us leave?” Angela raises a brow at her before finally sniffing the air and making a face of disgust and surprise. “Why does it smell like sex-“

_Gulp_.

The trio freeze in their steps in front of the door, Jesse and Angela looking between each other and back at Fareeha and actually getting a good look at her: her shirt button-up shirt is unbuttoned, her hair is in a messy bun, and there are hickies all over her neck. Jesse takes a step back and stumbles a bit, looking down and realizing he bumped into a pair of black high-heeled sandals that were definitely not the same size shoe that Fareeha would be able to fit in. And despite Fareeha’s efforts to hide them, Angela could see the lingerie nestled on the floor beside the bed.

They look between each other again and let out a resounding “ _Ohhhhhhh_ ”. Fareeha swears she could feel her face burning red and her heart bursting out of her chest. “Why didn’t you just say that you had a companion over, Fareeha?” Angela giggles at the sight of how flustered Fareeha looks.

“ _Fareeeeha~? Hurry up, silly! The water’s gonna get cold!”_ A voice that is definitely not Olivia’s comes from the bathroom. It sounds slightly higher-pitched with a more thicker accent.

Jesse and Angela chuckle quietly between each other before nodding in silent agreement. “We’ll catch up at a bar when you’re free. You enjoy your time with the missus there.” Jesse wiggles his brows and laughs, though quickly tries to muffle it as an attempt to have the mystery woman not hear them.

“Enjoy your time, Fareeha~” Angela whispers with a teasing grin, waving goodbye to her as they both leave the suite.

Fareeha sheepishly waves back and locks the door behind them, letting out a heavy sigh of relief as soon as they’re gone.

“I thought you said your little Korean superstar wasn’t a snitch.” Olivia’s real voice says suddenly from behind. Fareeha gulps and turns around, seeing her lover with her arms folded against her chest and leaning against the doorframe with only the hotel’s bathrobe on.

The soldier sighs heavily, nodding and walking over to her. “I thought so too. I swear, I didn’t know they were coming—“ She gets cut off by a raised finger to her lips. Olivia doesn’t look too pleased, but she also doesn’t look as mad as she’s shown before.

“You’re just lucky I know how to do fake voices pretty well, _Fareeha_ ~“ Her regular voice melts into the more chirpier, higher pitched voice used before and she lets out a chuckle. She wraps her arms around the taller woman’s neck, pulling her in for a soft kiss.

Fareeha purrs and holds her close, tilting her head at her. “So you’re not mad?”

Olivia shakes her head. “You said you didn’t know they were coming, so I believe you.” She says simply, pursing her lips before she breaks out into a small grin. **“أنا أثق بك.”**

Her pronunciation isn’t perfect, considering she only learned the phrase last night after all, but hearing her speak in Arabic brings a smile to her lips. _“Confío en ti.”_ Fareeha responds, remember back to the same phrase that Sombra had taught her.

She giggles and pulls her in for another small, soft kiss. “Mm, cmon now. That rose petal bath is calling to me.” She purrs, letting her robe slide off her shoulders and reveal her bare body to her lover. She playfully sways her hips over to the tub, beckoning the soldier to follow her with her finger. Fareeha bites her bottom lip and smirks at the sight, slipping out of her clothes as she follows the smaller woman into the water.


	24. Unlikely Recruits & Awkward Introductions

**Location: Watchpoint: Gibraltar | Time: 14:30**

While their time in Busan was absolutely _amazing_ , reality had to settle in once again and pull them apart from each other for the time being. They’re thankful that they were able to at least spare an extra day together to properly explore the city with each other. But now, it’s back to work on opposite sides of the globe: Fareeha at the Overwatch Watchpoint: Gibraltar and Sombra back home in Dorado.

It’s been about three weeks now since they’ve last seen each other. It’s also been three weeks of pestering questions from Fareeha’s well-meaning but nosey best friends.

_“So, what’s her name?”_

_“How’d you meet her?”_

_“What’s she like?”_

She really wishes she could tell them the entire truth. She hates having to hide the person she loves from the people she genuinely considers as family. But with some help from Olivia herself, Fareeha was able to come up with a “sort of truth, sort of cover up” story that will satiate their overflowing curiosity.

_“Her name is Olivia. We met at a bar back home while she was on vacation visiting. She’s really playful and loves to tease me, but she’s also very kind and protective and stands up for what she believes in.”_

Fareeha found it to be mostly truthful, even if the real Olivia herself would just tell her she’s just trying to flatter her with all those personality traits she mentioned. Thankfully, Angela and Jesse didn’t feel the need to go into more pressing details of “what does she look like” and “what does she do for a living”. Now that, is something that Fareeha would definitely have a harder time answering without giving away her girlfriend’s actual identity.

Fareeha makes her way around the grounds of the Watchpoint, checking in with various new recruits that Winston and Lena have been watching over. Seeing all of these people of various ages, sizes, and backgrounds really makes her realize that this is all really happening. Overwatch is back, and she’s finally able to be part of it. Everywhere around her, people working hard and doing their best as they train to be pilots, scientists, soldiers, engineers, basically anybody who wants to do their part and help other people.

“Fareeha!” Angela waves her over from the entrance of the medical facility. “Come quick! We’ve got new recruits coming in now!”

The soldier jogs over to her and joins her inside of the building, watching as Angela fumbles with stacks of welcome pamphlets, maps of the whole Watchpoint, doctorial manuals, and even more things that she thinks could possibly either impress or help new Overwatch agents on their first day. “Calm down, Angela—“ Fareeha chuckles a bit nervously, helping her organize the stacks of materials into a more neat display on the table. “They’re just new recruits—“

“It’s more than that, Fareeha!” The angel huffs and lets out a heavy sigh, realizing how ridiculous she must look now. “We’ve gotten recruits before yes, but these are the recruits that Winston, Dr. Zhou, and I will be watching over. Medical and science recruits! This is a big deal to me, Fareeha.”

“As it should be! But you need to relax.” Fareeha gently presses a hand on her shoulder. “I know you want to be a good mentor, but remember: you’re a person too, you know. You’re not perfect, and that’s okay. All that matters is that you try your best and learn from your mistakes. That’s the best thing you can teach these guys too.”

Angela lets out another heavy sigh and takes in a deep breath, nodding in agreement to the soldier’s words. “You’re right, you’re right. Thank you, Fareeha.” She musters up a soft smile before hearing footsteps approaching the door. She quickly straightens up her lab coat and regains her composure, going to greet the first person that walks in with a warm smile and a handshake.

“Welcome to Watchpoint: Gibraltar. My name is Dr. Angela Ziegler. You must be Dr. Gonzalez!” She introduces herself happily, leading the new face over to the table that Fareeha was still standing beside. “Oh! Since she’s here, after all. Fareeha, I’d like you to meet our newest recruit!”

Fareeha smiles and nods, looking from Angela over to the person in front of her. “Hi, a pleasure to meet y—“

Her eyes widen and she feels herself freeze instantly. It takes every ounce of self-control in her not to scream right in front of Angela.

“Olivia Gonzalez. The pleasure is all mine, _Captain Amari_.” The woman in front of her flashes what Fareeha would only recognize as her signature devious smile.

_Olivia. What on earth are you doing here?!_

Even with the disguise, Fareeha knows her lover all too well that she’s able to see right through it. Overall shock aside, however, she has to give her credit: she’s managed to cloak herself extremely well. Sombra’s recognizable features have been completely replaced with new ones: her purple, ombré hair is now long and blonde, styled into a single braid that drapes over her shoulder and stops right at her hip, her expressive, violet eyes are now a crimson red, but they still hold the power to trap Fareeha in her gaze and freeze the world with one look, and there is not a single sight of machinery or intricate hardware on her. She even covered up the scars on her eyebrows with make-up so her brows appeared full, and her usual piercings were either taken out or replaced with more subdued ones. Olivia wore oversized glasses, which were without a doubt just for the disguise, a black button-up shirt with just enough cleavage to keep her eyes wandering, a short black pencil skirt, and black tights with short heels. Her stark white lab coat was a bit big on her and draping off of her shoulders slightly, and her simple name patch had GONZALEZ stitched onto it.

“Fareeha, it’s impolite to stare.” Angela chastises her under her breath, bringing her back out of her thoughts and into reality. She clears her throat and turns back to Olivia with a nervous smile. “Sorry about that. Fareeha usually isn’t like this. She was just about to leave now—“

“Oh no worries.” Olivia reassures her, using that same chirpy higher-pitched voice that she had demonstrated back in Busan. “I’ll see you around, _Fareeha_.” She tilts her head up at her and when Angela’s back is turned from basically dragging the soldier out of the room, she lowers her glasses slightly and winks at her lover.

All Fareeha could do is stare back at her, feeling a mix of shock, confusion, and attraction all at once. 

* * *

 

A few hours later, when Fareeha knows that the coast is clear, she finds herself back at the medical facility, searching the halls and all of the offices for the right room. She looks at all of the office’s name plates, silently groaning to herself at the amount of new doctors that they actually have now until she finally comes across the one that says GONZALEZ. And luckily for her, she can see the light emanating from inside of the room through the crack under the door.

She gently knocks on the door, looking around to further make sure that nobody is around before using her access card to enter the room anyways. Sombra sits at the little desk, typing away at the purple holograms depicting various graphs, news headlines, maps, and other things. She looks over her shoulder casually, making it obvious that she’s been expecting her lover to show up the way that she just did, and smirks. “Took you long enough to find me. This place is boring as hell. I don’t understand how you could spend all your time here, raptora.” She muses with a sigh, speaking in her normal voice and standing up from her spot.

“What the hell are you doing here, Olivia? This is crazy, even for you!” She speaks in a hushed panic, watching the small woman move in front of her. “I mean, don’t get me wrong okay, all I’ve been wanting to do is see you again but not like this when you can potentially get in trouble—“

The hacker cuts her off with a kiss, wrapping her arms around her soldier’s neck and pulling her close. It takes a moment to recover from shock, but she finally melts into her touch and returns the kiss, resting her hands on her hips. Sombra slowly pulls away from the kiss, still just inches apart from her face, her fingers softly brushing against the agent’s lips. “You worry too much, _mi corazón_. Keep this up and I’ll actually have to be a real doctor for you.”

Fareeha quietly chuckles and sighs, shaking her head. “I’m serious, Olivia. This is risky. Extremely risky. And you didn’t even tell me you were coming here. I don’t even know why you’re here to begin with.” She gently pushes some blonde strands of hair out of her lover’s face, getting a better look at how even with all of the cosmetic changes this is still the recognizable Olivia that only she truly got to see. “If anything happened to you, I don’t know what I’d do—“

“Nothing’s going to happen, _mi corazón_. I promise.” She speaks softly to reassure her, gently cupping her lover’s cheeks with her hands. Still the same, soft touch too. “Look: I know about Overwatch’s plan to go into Punta Arenas.” She holds a finger up before Fareeha can even ask how she knows about that to begin with, considering Fareeha herself was only debriefed on the situation in the morning and she didn’t have the chance to tell her yet. “Punta Arenas is another place on a corporation’s hit list of “towns we think we’re saving but really we’re going to make it living hell for the people who live there”.” She scoffs. “Majestuoso Inco, this time.”

Fareeha scowls and furrows her brows. Majestuoso Inco is a Latin America based corporation that specializes in water supply. The only problem with that, however, is their outrageous prices and extremely inhumane treatment of their workers who are predominantly middle to lower class citizens. One learns a lot about the ugly truth of powerful corporations in the world when they get involved with Sombra, after all. She sighs and nods. “Alright then. So how does that exactly tie into you being here?”

“The mission that Overwatch is going to give you is gonna be about keeping the peace between all the street gangs and violence and the occasional omnic here and there, which, don’t get me wrong is important and all that. But what we’re going to do is actually do something about that town’s water supply.” She nods, pulling up the holograms she was looking at before when Fareeha had walked into the room. “Currently, those assholes have cut the water. They’re blaming it on faulty pipe lines and they’re quote “doing their best to fix it”, but the pipes are stable—“ She pulls up the underground plan and current condition of the water pipes in the town. “These people have no real water. No real water, equals more tension. Tension, then chaos. You know the rest.”

She purses her lips and nods. “So, what do you want to do about this then?”

“So the water travels all throughout the town, but the starting point is right here at the nearby water plant. Of course, heavily guarded and maintained because why wouldn’t it be, right?” She scoffs and shakes her head. “Anyways, all we have to do is just get in that plant and get the water running through the pipes again. Simple, really.”

Fareeha raises a brow, crossing her arms against her chest. “Yea, simple when you say it out loud. So I take it I’m gonna be the one to do that? Meanwhile, what are you going to be doing? What if this backfires and Majestuoso tries to play this off and take credit for the water coming back on?”

“I’m way ahead of you, raptora.” Sombra replies coolly with a confident grin. “You let me worry about all that press-related stuff. Just focus on being the hero and getting those people some actual clean water.” She pauses for a moment, suddenly remembering something. “Oh also, can I take a look at your raptora suit?”

The soldier’s eyes widen, a dumbfounded expression gracing her face. “What? Why do you want to look at my suit? Olivia—“ She frowns deeply at her lover. “What on earth are you planning right now?”

“ _Relajarse, mi corazón._ I’m not going to do anything without your permission.” She raises her hands in her defense. “I just want to make some tweaks before the mission that’ll let us be able to communicate easier, that’s all. You’ll be able to go for a test run in it and everything before you go out into the field and if you don’t like it, I’ll undo all my modifications.”

Fareeha feels a bit uneasy about this, but she’s able to identify that all of this uneasiness is just her worrying about her partner. If anyone were to find out her true identity, they wouldn’t hesitate to throw her in the nearest jail cell. She bites her bottom lip and lets out a heavy sigh before nodding. “Alright, alright. You can do whatever you want to my suit.” She pauses. “Except make it purple. I like the blue, Olivia.”

Olivia gasps dramatically. “No purple?! This isn’t going to work out between us then, raptora.” She feigns disapproval before letting out a giggle and wrapping her arms around her lover’s neck once more, pulling her into a slow kiss. Fareeha chuckles and pulls her close, returning the kiss and leaning back slightly against the counter of the room.

They pull away from their kiss after a moment, still standing in each other’s embrace and just taking a second to really take in the situation: Olivia is actually here, in the flesh, on Watchpoint: Gibraltar with her. The hacker tilts her head at her soldier, pouting softly. “Are you mad at me for just showing up like this?”

Fareeha smiles and shakes her head. “Nah, I’m not mad. Worried, but not mad. _Confío en ti.”_

Sombra purrs at the sound of her own native language coming from her girlfriend, softly kissing her once again only for a short moment. “Mm, your pronunciation is getting better, raptora. Have you been practicing this entire time?”

“I might say it in the mirror a couple times every night just to get better at it.” They both chuckle and kiss again, savoring each other’s company. Olivia smiles softly and kisses her jaw, leaning close to her ear. **“أنا أثق بك.”**

Fareeha shudders slightly at the feeling of her breath against her skin, her hands slowly beginning to roam downwards. “I see I’m not the only one who’s been practicing, yea?” She chuckles, pulling her into another kiss before she picks her up and turns them around, setting her down on the counter. She feels the girl’s legs wrap around her to pull her closer and deepen their kiss.

“Mm… it’s been three weeks. I need three weeks of kisses, _mi corazón_.” Olivia could feel her lover grin against her lips, a soft moan escaping from her own as Fareeha softly nips down on her bottom lip. She slips off the fake glasses that kept on getting in the way and sets them to the side, pulling the soldier in close again by the collar of her jacket for a more heated, passionate kiss. Fareeha’s hands roam down then up her lover’s body once more, slipping off the white lab coat that she wore and starting to unbutton the rest of her shirt, exposing the black lacy push-up bra that she had on beneath it.

“ _Oh, Fareeha—“_ She gasps out for air before hungrily capturing her soldier’s lips into yet another kiss, her hands starting to tug off the jacket that the older woman wore and toss it to the ground. She reaches for her shirt, ready to pull it off when suddenly—

The automatic doors slide open via the scanning of another access card. To be more specifically, the scanning of Dr. Ziegler’s access card, who had (of course) brought along Jesse with her.

Fareeha could feel her stomach drop as she looks over her shoulder, her best friends standing there staring at the two of them with their jaws dropped as they all are frozen in the moment from shock.

Jesse and Angela just walked in on Fareeha in the middle of her about to have office sex with a disguised Olivia.

_Well, shit._


End file.
